More Then Friends
by SailorMoonForever
Summary: Serena meets her idols: The Three Lights. But what happens when one of them wants to be more then friends, and Serena has Darien? Will she leave him for Seyia? May change rating to M depending on how in depth I go in detail
1. Meeting Seyia

"Thanks for taking me to the Three Lights concert Dare. How did you get my backstage pass again?" A blonde asked into her cell phone as she walked backstage.

"I got it the minute they came out." A male said. "Apparently the girls in front of me all bought the backstage passes too."

"How did you manage that? The line was soooooo long."  
"You under estimate me my dear Sere."

"Remind me again why you aren't backstage with me?"

"There was only one backstage pass left, and I'm not going to spend time with the Three Lights. I thought you'd enjoy that much more then me."

"Thank you sooooo much."  
"No need to thank me. It is your birthday after all."  
"I'm gonna have to think of something really good for you for your birthday." The blonde said.

"You don't need to do anything for my birthday."

"So what do you want?" She asked completely ignoring his comment.

"Nothing."

"But I wanna get you something."  
"All I want is to spend a day with the most wonderful person in my life."

"Who would that be?"

"You're funny."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! The dressing rooms!" She said pointing to a door with a star on it.

"Excuse me; you can't be on your cell phone back here." A voice asked from behind.

"Oops! Sorry. Dare, I gotta go. I'll call you when I'm done."  
"Okay, bye. Have fun baby. Love ya."

"Love you too. Bye." She said hanging up her phone.

"Do you have a pass miss?"

"Yah. Here." She said showing him the pass.

"Right this way. The Three Lights are changing. They'll be out here in a few minutes. You can wait in here." The man said leading her to a room.

--------------------------

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." A long black haired male said as three men walked into the room. "Well you waiting." He corrected after seeing only one person.

"Welcome backstage. I'm Taiki." A long brown hired male said.

"I'm Yaten." A long silver haired male said.  
"And I'm Seyia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Serena." She said offering her hand.

"Thanks for coming to the concert." Seyia said taking Serena's hand a placing a kiss on the back of it.  
"You guys were fabulous." She said.

"Thanks. Glad you enjoyed the concert." Yaten said as he glanced towards Seyia who still had a hold of Serena's hand. _Great, he's found another one he likes. _Yaten sighed.

"Please, sit down." Taiki said.

Seyia finally released Serena's and the four sat down.

"So what made you decide to come to our opening concert?" Seyia asked.

"Well, my boyfriend decided to surprise me with tickets and a backstage pass. He said there was only one left, but then why isn't anyone else back here?"

"Backstage can get pretty confusing. I've gotten lost a few times before." Taiki laughed.

"Yah, I probably would have gotten lost if that guard hadn't yelled at me for being on my phone." She giggled.

"So how old are you Serena?" Yaten asked.

"I just turned 18 today."

"Well happy birthday." Taiki said.

"Thanks. How about you guys?"  
"18." Seyia said.

"19." Yaten said.

"20." Taiki said.

"Wow, and you're all brothers?"

"Yah."

"FINALLY!" A voice exclaimed from the door. "I've finally found the room!"

"Welcome." Yaten said.

"Sorry. We got lost." Another voice said.

"I'm Raye." A black haired girl said.

"Amy." A bluenette said.

"Lita." A brunette said.  
"Mina." A blonde said.

"Yaten."  
"Taiki."  
"Seyia."

"Hi! I'm Serena."

The four new girls sat down and they continued to talk.

"So I'm assuming Yaten and Taiki are graduated from school." Serena started as the two in question nodded. "What about you Seyia?"

"Well we're hanging out here for a while. I'm transferring to the high school out here."

"Tenth Street High School?" Seyia nodded at Amy's question. "We go there."

"Me too." Serena said.

"Why haven't we seen you there?" Raye asked.  
"My family just moved out here a few days ago. I'm starting there next week." Serena said.

"Welcome! You'll love it here! The people here are so nice." Mina said. She looked at Serena long and hard for a minute. "You know…I odn't know from where, but you look like someone I knew…"  
"Now that you say it…you look familiar too…I just can't name it…"

"Oh well, probably just because we look so much alike."

"True."

The group made small chat for a few hours until Serena's cell phone went off.  
"Sorry." She said looking at her phone. "Crap. It's my mom."

"You can take it. It's okay. I never liked that no cell phone rule." Yaten said.

"Thanks." She said standing up. She pressed the 'talk' button and went to the side of the room. "Hey mom. What's up?"

"When are you coming home? It's already midnight." She exclaimed.

"Really? Sorry. I'm backstage with the Three Lights. We all lost track of time."

"It's okay. Do I need to pick you up?"

"Uh, I was supposed to call Darien, but I don't want to wake him up if he's sleeping." She sighed as her phone beeped in her ear. She looked at the phone. "Never mind. Darien's on the other line. I'll ask him to come get me now."  
"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Bye mom."  
"Bye honey."   
Serena switched to the other line. "Hey."  
"Hey baby. Are you still there?"  
"Yah, we completely lost track of time. Mom just called wondering where I am. Could you come pick me up now?"  
"Sure. I'll be there in about five minutes."

"Thanks."  
"Anytime." He said before the phone clicked.

She hung up her phone and walked back to the group. "Sorry guys. Mom kinda freaked. It's already past midnight. My boyfriend's coming to pick me up now."

"Already?" Amy asked. "We'd better get going girls." She said.

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you." Taiki said.

"You too." The five girls said.

"Hope to see you around the halls." Seyia said.

They nodded and left the room.

-----------------------

"So you had fun I'm assuming?" Darien asked as Serena got in the car.

"Loads. Thanks again." She said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I already told you. It was your birthday present. So are they nice?"  
"Yah. I thought they'd be kinda stuck up, but they were really kind. One of them, Seyia, will be going to the school I'm going to next week."

"They staying in town or something?"  
"Yah. The other two graduated, but Seyia is the same age as me."

"I thought they were older."

"Seyia's 18, the others are 19 and 20. I also met four girls there. They go to Tenth Street High too."  
"You've made friends already? Then again, we're talking about the social butterfly here." He chuckled.

"Hey, if I wasn't so social, we wouldn't be dating right now, would we?"

"Actually, we would be. Joshua threatened me. He said that if I didn't go over and talk to you, he wouldn't serve me coffee anymore. I told him give me to the end of the week. The next day, you came up and talked to me."  
"Really? Why would he do that?"  
"Cuz all I did was say how beautiful you were, but how you would hate me."  
"See how wrong you were?"

"Yes. But you should be careful making friends so fast. Someone could seem nice and respectful the first time you meet them, but turn out to be a jerk."  
"Yah, I know. But I just can't help it."  
"We're here." He said. He got out and walked her to the door. "Night angel."

"Night." She said. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss. "Bye."  
"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." She said opening the door.

Serena quietly walked up to her room and closed the door. She changed her clothes and crawled into bed. _I really need to do something special for Darien's birthday…but what? _She thought as she closed her eyes. _I only have two weeks to think about this. _She continued thinking until sleep over took her.

----------------------

"So how was the concert honey?" Serena's father asked as he flipped through the newspaper.

"It was awesome! Darien even got me a backstage pass. I met the Three Lights and four other girls. They go to the high school that I'm going to be going to." She said taking a seat at the kitchen table. "The Three Lights are soooo nice. Seyia will be going to the same school too."

"That's nice dear. Got any plans for the day?" Her mother asked.

"Meeting Darien for lunch. Other then that, no."

"You're always spending time with that boy. Why don't you spend the day with your family?" Her father asked.

"But daddy!"  
"Ken, don't you remember being young and falling in love?" Her mother asked. "If I recall correctly, we were the same way when we were her age."

"Ilene, the girl spent all day yesterday with him. It was her birthday, how does she expect us to give her the gifts if she won't spend time with us?" Ken asked.

"I personally like the quietness of the house. Without Serena here, it's so peaceful." Her up till now quiet brother said.

"Oh Sammy. You're such a pain." Serena sighed.

"Anyways honey, you have fun with Darien today. Tomorrow we'll do something to celebrate your birthday." Ilene said.  
"Thanks mom. And daddy, you know I still love you guys…I just love Darien too." She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I just love my little girl."

"I'll always be your little girl." She said. "See you guys later." She said before walking out the door.

Serena pulled out her cell to call Darien.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dare. Where are we meeting again?"

"Hey Sere. Some place called the Crown. Joshua told me his brother works there. It's supposed to be awesome."

"Well where is it?"

"How about you meet me at the park, I'm not sure how to explain it."

"Okay. That I can do."

"See you there in a few minutes."

"Okay. Love you."  
"Love you too."

Serena hung up the phone and walked towards the park. It was the first thing she fell in love with in this place.

She was walking along when she spotted a huge crowd gathering around. _Wonder what that's all about. _She thought as she neared the crowd. She then spotted the familiar long hair tied up in a pony tail. _Oh, the Three Lights. _She noticed Seyia glance her way. He then said something to the other two and head her way.

"Hey Serena." He said as the crowd parted.

"Hey Seyia. How are you?"

"Stressed. I hate crowds."

"I'm sorry. That's gotta suck being famous and all."

"That's the one thing I hate about it. But seeing you makes it all worth it." He said taking her hand and kissing the back of it again.

"Oh -uh- well thanks. I need to get going. Meeting my boyfriend for lunch." She said. She noticed a familiar look cross through his eyes. _Familiar, but where have I seen it? _She thought. _Wait, I see it in almost every girl I see staring at Dare and me…jealously? Does this guy seriously like me? _Serena then got kinda creeped out. "I'll see you later Seyia."

"Okay. Bye Sere."

"It's Serena. Bye." She said before walking away.

She quickly made her way to the park and saw the familiar green jacket of her boyfriend sitting on a bench reading a book.

She decided to walk up behind him and surprise him. She walked up and placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his ear.

"I'm meeting my _girlfriend _in a few minutes. Please back off." He sighed.

"So you have two of those? I'm hurt; I thought I was the only one." She exaggerated.

He turned around to see the familiar baby blue eyed blonde staring back at him. "Oh, Sere. Sorry. I've had at least five girls come up to me since I've been sitting here." He said pulling her onto his lap.

"Like that's anything new. Let's face it Dare, you need to get uglier." She giggled as she placed a kiss on his lips. "Then again I love the look of jealously on all these girls' faces." She said before kissing him again.

"Just as much as I love seeing the guys clench their fists in anger when I even hold you in my arms. Come on, let's go eat." He said as they both stood.

"You know, I think you have some competition." She said. "I ran into Seyia today. He took my hand and kissed the back of it again."

"_Again_?"

"He did it yesterday backstage. And when I mentioned that I was meeting you for lunch, I saw the same look in his eyes that I see in these girls' eyes. He looked really pissed. Then he called me Sere, but don't worry, I corrected him. He looked ready to beat you if you would have been standing next to me." She said.

"I want you to be careful around him. He's got money, god only know what he'll try to do."

"I'll be fine Dare. You know that. Don't you remember Beryl? She tried to beat me up when she saw you kiss me."

"You kicked her ass pretty good." He laughed.

"You see. I can handle myself."

"Yes, I know. But you know how much I worry about my love."  
"Yes, all too much." She said as they walked into the café.  
"Where do you want to sit?"  
"Counter."

He led her to the counter where a sandy blonde male was whipping it down.

"Hey." The male said looking up from the counter. "Can't say I recognize you two…which isn't usual. I know most people in this city."  
"That'd be because we just moved here." Serena said.  
"Oh, well welcome. Glad you chose to come here. I'm Andrew."

"You're brother recommended this place. Josh was one of my best friends." Darien said.

"Oh, you two must be Darien and Serena. He said you two would be moving out here."

"That's us. Nice to meet you Andrew." Serena said.

"You too. Can I get you anything?"

"A burger and vanilla shake." Darien said.

"Make it two." Serena said.

"Okay. Be right out." He said walking to the kitchen.

"Josh was right. This place is nice." Darien said.

"Yah. I'm almost glad we moved out here. _Almost._" She sighed.

"I know you miss Molly, but you didn't have a choice but to move out here. You couldn't stay by yourself."  
"I could've moved in with you."  
"And what would your dad say about that?"

"He'd accuse you of taking advantage of me. I swear, my dad can be stupid sometimes." She giggled.

"You know you liked sleeping over at 'Molly's.'" He said.

"All too much. I better make some friends here fast, or it could be a while." She joked.

"I'm willing to wait. Just don't make me wait too long." He whispered into her ear.

"Believe me, _I _can't wait too long." She said before kissing him.

"You said something about four girls. Maybe you could make friends with them."  
"But I'd feel like I'm using them just so I can sleep with you."

"You could always make up some friends."  
"And when my mom or dad goes to call them to tell me something?"

"Good point…"  
"Well I told my mom and dad I'd be with you for the day. Maybe we could head over to your apartment after lunch?" She suggested.

"Sure. I'd love that."  
"I bet you would."

"Here you go." Andrew said placing two plates and drinks in front of the two.

"Thanks Andrew." Darien said.

"What are you two planning? You have a mischievous look on your faces."

"Oh nothing." Serena said batting her eyes.

"Oh, that kind of nothing. That's my favorite kind of nothing." Andrew winked.

"Mine too." Darien said.

"Hey Sere." A male voice said from behind the couple.

"Huh?" Serena turned around and came face to…well chest with Seyia. "Oh, hey Seyia. I told you, my name is Serena."  
"Yah, I know, but I like Sere."  
"It's Serena to you." Darien said.

"And who do you think you are?" Seyia asked temper rising.  
"Seyia, please. This is my boyfriend, Darien." Serena introduced. She noticed the same emotion pass through his eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Darien said with ease.

"You too." Seyia said through gritted teeth.

"Can I get you anything?" Andrew asked.

"A chocolate milkshake please." He said taking a seat next to Serena.  
"Be right back."  
"How can you drink a chocolate milkshake?" Serena asked. "They're sooo groose. Vanilla is way better." She said taking a sip of her shake.  
"Vanilla has no flavor though. It's so bland."

"But-"

"No, bland."  
"Dare, how about we go grab a booth?" Serena suggested.

"I couldn't agree more Sere. Let's go."

"Here you go Seyia." Andrew said.

"Andy, we're going to a booth." Serena said.

"Okay." He said kinda confused.  
Serena and Darien walked to a booth towards the back of the Crown as Seyia sat there pissed off to no end.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be. I'm gonna get treated like shit? Yah right." He said before taking a drink of his shake.

Andrew looked at him like he was crazy, and then walked to where Serena and Darien were now seated. "What's up with that guy?"

"He's probably mad at me because he can't have Serena." Darien said.

"He does seem really pissed." Andrew said.

"Oh well. I don't care. I really hate it when random people call me Sere. It is a name that Darien gave me. It has special meaning behind it. He has no right to call me what ever he wants. It sounds stupid, I know. But he's in no place." She said.

"He'll get over it. He's got plenty of women falling all over him." Darien said.   
"True. I've seen him kiss at least ten girls in the past few days." Andrew said.

"A player. Doesn't surprise me. He's a pop star." Darien said.

"Yah." Andrew and Serena laughed.

"Can we get the check Andy? I wanna spend as little time in the same place as him." Serena asked.

"Sure Rena. I'll be right back."

"Thanks."

Andrew quickly returned with their check, they paid and left.

"Well I'm ready for desert." Darien said.

"Me too Dare, me too." She said as they walked to Darien's apartment building.


	2. Introductions and Plans

**Introductions and Plans**

…RING…RING…

"Just let it ring Sere." Darien said as he snuggled closer to his girlfriend.

…RING…RING…

"As much as I'd love to, that's my father's ringer. I should answer." She said getting up from the warmth of his embrace.

"Hello?"

"Where are you honey? It's almost dinner time."  
"I just came back with Darien to drop off some groceries. He hadn't gone much since he's gotten here. I offered to help."  
"Well come on home. Dinner is on the stove."  
"Will do dad. I'll be there soon."  
"Okay sweetie. Love you."  
"Love you too." She hung up the phone. "Dad wants me home. Dinner will be ready soon."  
"But I just want to lay here and stare at that beautiful body of yours."  
"You know I'd love to stay and model, but you know how my dad gets when he knows I'm over at your place."  
"Yah, I know. You wanna ride?"  
"Nah. I'll walk. You know if you drive me, it'll be a long time before I get out of that car."  
"True. Let me at least walk you to the lobby."  
"Okay."

They both got dressed and headed to the lobby.

"See you later Dare."  
"See you Sere. Call me after you get off from school tomorrow?"  
"Sure. How about we just meet at The Crown."  
"Sounds good. See you later." He said placing a kiss on her lips.

"Love you."  
"Love you too."  
Serena walked out the door and breathed in the chilly night air.

"It's so nice here. I absolutely love it." She said as she turned the corner.

"That's why we decided to stay here." A voice said behind her.

"What?!" She asked startled.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."  
"Oh, Seyia. It's okay."  
"Where are you coming from so late?"  
"My boyfriend's place."

"Why do you spend so much time with him?"

"Because he's my boyfriend, and I love him. Do I need much more of a reason?"  
"Love? Do you really love him?"  
"Yes I do. Why do I need to explain myself to you?"  
"I just think you deserve better."  
"And what would better be?" She asked knowing his answer.

"Me."  
"Sorry. He's as good as I want. He may not be perfect, but I love him and all of his flaws."  
"You should break up-"

"LISTEN SEYIA!" She shouted. "I'm not interested. I will be your friend, but nothing more."  
"But we could just be more then friends."  
"No."  
"What about just a fuck buddy? Darien doesn't have to know."

"PERVERT! NO. No matter how many times you ask…then answer will always be NO!"

"Suit yourself. You don't know what you're missing out on."  
"Sure, whatever. Just leave me be." She said walking away.

"See you tomorrow at school."  
"Hopefully not." She muttered under her breath.

--------------------

"How the hell am I supposed to find my way around this damn school?" She asked looking at the small map and her schedule.

"Would you like some help?" A girl asked from behind her. "Oh, Serena! Hey."  
"Oh, Mina. How are you?"  
"Good. Ready for Friday."  
"Friday? It's only Monday."  
"She's always ready for Friday." Another girl said from afar.

"Hey Raye."

"Anyways. Do either of you know where this room is?" She asked handing them her schedule.

"Yah. Actually this is my first hour too." Mina said. "I can walk you there. I'll help you map out the rest of your schedule too."

"Thanks."  
…DING…DING…

"Well I'll see you two later." Raye called.

"Bye." They both called.

"You have lunch with the bunch of us too."

"That's awesome!"

-------------------

"So where did you come from?" Lita asked.

"United States. Michigan."  
"Which one is that?" Mina asked.

"The one that looks like a gloved hand."  
"Ohhhh, that's far." Mina said.

"Yah, I was so mad. I always said that I'd miss my friends and my boyfriend."  
"Oh, that must be hard. A long distance relationship." Lita sighed.

"No. He moved out here with us."  
"Dedicated much." Raye said  
"We've been going out since my freshman year."  
"How old is he?" Mina asked.

"He graduated last year. He's 19."

"Have you been to the Crown yet? The food there is awesome!" Amy commented.

"Yah, I went there yesterday with Dare." The girls gave her puzzled looks. "My boyfriend. His name is Darien Shields. I call him Dare."

"Awwwww, nicknames. That's so cute. Does he have one for you?"  
"Sere!" A male called from behind.

She sighed as he walked over and sat with the group. "How are you guys?"  
"I told you, it's not Sere to you. My name is Serena. Anyways girls, that would be the nickname he has for me. Sere."  
"Hey Seyia. What brings you over this way?" Mina asked.

"Just trying to get away from the crowd. The girl fanatics are so insane."

"Why don't you just give them what they want and make out with them already?" Serena said.

"You don't have to be so rude. I was just making you an offer yesterday."  
"A totally rude one. I don't feel like dealing with you today. I'll see you girls later."

"Okay. Bye." All said.

"I'll be right back." Amy said. "Serena. Wait up!"

"Oh, hey Amy."  
"What was that all about?"  
"He is just so rude. I keep telling him how I have a boyfriend and what does he do? He offers to be a simple on-the-side fuck buddy. What kind of girl does he take me for?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. But hey, can we meet you after school?"  
"Sure. I'm actually meeting Dare at the Crown. You guys wanna meet me there?"  
"Sure. We can meet at your locker. Which number is it?"  
"1088."  
"Okay. See you later." She called walking back towards the other girls.

----------

"Hey Dare!" Serena called running into his open embrace.

"Sere." He said before kissing her. "How was school?"

"Other then being shooed from my new friends because Seyia wouldn't leave me alone, fine."  
"What did he do this time?"

"Oh, last night on my way home…you won't believe this…he offered to be my secret fuck buddy."

"HE WHAT?!"

"It's okay. I told him to leave me the hell alone."

"If he ever bugs you again, just call me and I'll beat the shit outta him."  
"Nice offer, but it's okay. Oh yah. Dare, these are the girls. Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye. Girls this is Darien."

"Nice to meet you ladies."  
"You too." They all said.

"What can I get for y'all?" Andrew asked.

"Hey Andy. A vanilla milkshake and fries." Serena said.

"A burger and fries." Mina and Lita said.  
"Hot dog." Raye and Amy said.

"And let me guess…"

"Strawberry milkshakes." All five said. **(The five includes Andrew, just to let you know)**

"You know us too well." Mina laughed.

"I could recite your orders in my sleep."

Serena and Darien looked confused.

"We order the same thing almost everyday." Raye explained.

"So Serena, did Seyia really say that?" Mina asked.

"Yah. I was totally appalled."

"What happened?" Andrew asked.

"When I was walking home yesterday, Seyia surprised me. He comes up to me and tells me I deserve much better then Darien. I then, knowing what his answer would be, asked him what would be better then Darien. Take a wild guess at what he said."  
"Hummmm, that's a hard one." Amy exagurated.

"Exactly. So I told him that even if Darien isn't perfect, I still love him and every one of his flaws. He then started to tell me I should break up with him, but I interrupted him and said no. Then he said something like 'well, we could always just be fuck buddies. Your boyfriend doesn't have to know.' He's lucky I didn't beat him into the ground."  
"What did you do?" Andrew asked.

"I called him a pervert and told him the answer will always be no and told him to leave me alone."

"For a pop star, he sure thinks he's all that and a bag of Doritos." Mina said.

"Doritos?" Serena and Darien asked together.

"She takes those phrases and messes them up. We have gotten tired of correcting her." Lita laughed.

"Nice." Darien laughed.

"I'll get your orders." Andrew said walking back to the kitchen.

"So you graduated last year?" Amy asked taking a seat.

"Yah."  
"Where from?" Lita asked. "I mean Serena said she was from Michigan, but not what part."  
"From Livonia. Franklin High School."

"I used to live in Novi. That's right near Livonia."  
Serena and Darien looked at Mina.

"Sere, could she be?"  
"I think she is."  
"What are you two talking about?" Mina asked kinda freaked out.

"My best friend from kindergarten to fourth grade. She left Novi to go to Tokyo. OH MY GOD!"  
"Rena? OH MY GOD! I can't believe it! This only happens on TV or in stories!" Mina said running to her best friend from years ago.

"What are you guys talking about?"  
"I can't believe I didn't recognize you!"  
"Probably because you always called me Meanie."  
"Why did I do that again?"  
"Because when we first met I was making fun of you."  
"Will you guys tell us what's going on?" Raye demanded.

"You know how I used to live in Novi?" Mina asked and the three girls nodded. "And my best friend I told you about?"  
"Rena?" Amy asked.

"That's me!" Serena said.

"That's too weird." Lita said.

"But it's soooooo cool." Mina said.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Serena shouted.

"Wait…are you the same Darien that always made fun of us?"

Darien hung his head and nodded. "But I'm sorry! I swear!"

"You know how many times you sent poor Serena home in tears?" She barked.

"I said I was sorry! I already got this lecture from Serena!"

"Seriously, I made him feel guilty enough." Serena reassured. "Then apologized to him for feeling guilty." She snickered.

"That was what…a year into our relationship?"

"Does it mean that little to you? It was like six months…"  
"What are you guys talking about?" Lita asked.

"Rena…you didn't…" Mina said.

Serena blushed.

"YOU DID! OH MY GOD!"

"You were always able to read me too well."

"Totally confused people over here." Raye said.

Mina turned to Raye, Lita, and Amy. "Come on. Two teenagers dating…think about it…"  
"OHHHHH!" All three said in realization.

"Wow, you guys are slow." Mina sighed.

"You've really done it Serena?" Lita asked.  
She nodded her head and blushed.

"Wow, I'm not even talking about this. Sere, I'll catch you later?" Darien asked getting up.

"Sure Dare. See you later." She got on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Love you."  
"Love you too." He said walking towards the door. "See ya girls." He waved.

"Bye Darien." They all called.

"So anyways, give us the details." Raye said.

"How about we go into a booth." Serena suggested.

"Sure, let's go." Lita said pulling Serena to the back corner booth.

"So…" Amy started.

"Well we've been dating for four years. About six months into it, we were at his place and started kissing…one thing led to another…"

"You had to be what? 13?" Amy asked.

"Fourteen."  
"What about protection?" Lita asked.

"Well my mom was put on the pill at 13, so she decided it best for me to be on it then too…and we always use condoms."

"Have you ever accidentally gotten pregnant?" Raye asked.

"No."

"How often."  
"Well at least once a week, but usually more. We're not like addicts or anything, we just like it."

"Well obviously!" Mina sighed.

"Shut it!"  
"Do your parents know?" Amy asked.

"Well my mom does…that was an interesting conversation…but my dad doesn't. He doesn't even know I spent the night at Dare's even once! He'd flip."  
"I always remember him being like that of you." Mina giggled.

"So you talked to your mom about it?" Raye asked. "Did she find out or did you just come out and tell her?"  
"Well when her and my dad were out once, Dare came over. We kinda did it, and I threw away the condom in my bathroom trash. Apparently she was cleaning the bathroom and found it…she then asked me about it. I couldn't really lie."

"Did she say anything?" Amy asked.

"Just to be careful. She made sure I was taking my pill regularly, and if I ever do get pregnant, tell her immediately. I told her I never missed a dose of my pill and we always used condoms. She promised not to tell my dad as long as I did those things."

"You're mom's awesome!" Lita cried.

"Yah. You guys should come over sometime. I know my mom will be thrilled to see you again Mina."

"What, no more Meanie?" Mina asked teasingly.

"No. You're too nice to be mean anymore."  
"Well even if you hated it then, I'm still calling you Rena."

"At least it's not what Dare used to call me."

"What was that again?"

"I'm not telling you, with my luck, someone will start saying it." She put her head down in thought.

"Something up?" Raye asked.

"Well you know at The Three Light's concert?" They nodded. "Well that was my birthday present. Dare waited all night for those tickets and only got one backstage pass."

"And…"

"I need to figure something totally amazing for his birthday."  
"How long do you have?" Amy asked.

"Two weeks."

"That doesn't give us much time." Lita said.

"Us?"  
"We'll help." Lita said.

"Thanks so much."

"Why don't you rent some romantic movies, make some dinner for him. Keep him out all day and do this at his place." Amy suggested.

"I can't cook."  
"I'll do that." Lita said.

"Really?"  
"Lita's the best cook we know."

"Should I take offence to that?" Andrew asked walking over with a tray of food.

"You know we love your cooking." Lita grinned.

"Andrew, we have a favor to ask you." Raye said.

"And what would that be?"  
"Serena, what day is it?"

"Saturday the 9th."  
"Can you keep Darien away from his place on the ninth?" Mina asked.

"Why?"  
"It's his birthday and Serena's planning a special day for them." Lita said.

"I might have to work…"  
"Please Andy, I beg you. I've never been able to surprise Dare."  
"Fine, fine. I'll take the day off."  
"Thanks so much. I owe you big! I owe you all big!"

"Two weeks? It'll be hard, but I think we can get this done Rena." Mina said.

"How about I get a list of movies he likes, and we meet tomorrow at lunch to discuss some more?" Serena suggested.

"Sounds good."

"We'll let you know more details later Andy. Thanks again...and obviously, no word to him about this."

"Don't worry. I won't say anything."

"Thanks. See you guys later…gotta go do my homework!" She said running out of the arcade.

"She never even ate her food." Andrew stated.


	3. The Perfect Plan

**The Perfect Plan**

"Serena's actually working on homework?" Sammy questioned as he walked by her room and saw her over a book.

"Shut up Sammy!" She said before getting up to close her door.

She quickly sat back down and continued on her homework. "Arggg! I can't get this answer!" She cried in frustration. Just then her phone rang. "Hello?" She asked snobbishly.

"Bad time?"

It was Darien.  
"Sorry Dare. I can't seem to get the right answer on my trig homework."  
"What is it?"  
"It's some sin, cosin, and tangant?"

She heard him chuckle. "Sine, cosine, and tangent?."

"Yah. That's it."

"Oh, I remember that."  
"Can you please help me?"

"Sure. You want to come over here or me over there?"  
"I'll ask mom if you can stay for dinner. Be right back." She set the phone on her desk next to her math book and walked downstairs. "Mom?"

"Yes honey?"  
"Can Darien come over and have dinner with us? He offered to help with my math homework."  
"Sure. That'll be fine."  
"Thanks." She said before kissing her cheek and hopping back up the steps. She grabbed her phone. "Mom said sure."

"I'll head over now then."  
"Thanks so much. I have a test on this tomorrow. How they expect me to know this already…I'll never know."  
"See you soon. Love you."  
"Love you too." She said hanging up the phone. She continued trying to get the answer until she heard the doorbell ring downstairs. She got up from her seat to answer it. When she arrived at the bottom of the steps, her father was already talking to Darien.

"What brings you here?"

"Serena was having trouble with her homework. And your wife offered to have me stay for dinner."

"Well Serena is-"

"Right here. Thanks for coming to help Dare."

"Sure." He nodded.

Ken stepped back from the door to let Darien in.

Darien wrapped his arm around Serena's waist and the two began their trek upstairs.

"Keep your door open." He hollered behind them.

"Yes daddy." Serena sighed.

Serena sat down in front of her book again. "How am I supposed to remember what to use when?" She asked herself.

Darien took a seat next to her. "Did your teacher ever mention SohCahToa?"

"So-Ca-whata?"

"SohCahToa. Spelled s-o-h-c-a-h-t-o-a."

"And that would be…?"

"Sine-opposite-hypotenuse. Cosine-adjacent-hypotenuse. And tangent-opposite-adjacent." He wrote it on the paper. "When you want the sine, you take the opposite side of the angel in question and divide it by the hypotenuse. To find the cosine, you divide the adjacent angel by the hypotenuse, and to find the tangent, divide the opposite angel by the adjacent."

"Oh! So I'd do 3/5? For this one?" She pointed to a triangle.

"Yah."  
"You need to be my new teacher. I understand it when you show me." She said writing the problem. "Did I set that one up right?"

"Yup."

"And here I was trying to divide all three."

He chuckled. "It's that easy."

She quickly finished her homework. "That didn't take nearly as long as I expected it to."

"Well what do you want to do until dinner?"  
"What is a list of your favorite movies?"

"Why?"  
"Well your birthday is coming up."  
"You don't have to get me anything."  
"I said the same thing and you gave me concert tickets."

"True, but still-"

"You're not going to talk me out of this." She interrupted. "You know just how stubborn I can be."

"True." He chuckled. "But that's why I love you." He said before kissing her.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Irene called from downstairs.

"come on, let's go eat." Darien suggested.

"YAY!!! FOOD!!!" Serena cheered before running downstairs.

-------------------

"I'd better get going." Darien said after dinner was cleaned up.  
"You sure?"  
"Yah, you have school in the morning."

"Yippie…school."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Sure. OH! And you still have to come up with a list of your favorite movies."

"But-"

"For me? Please?" She begged.

"Okay. I'll think about it."  
"Thanks! Will you be at the crown?"  
"Probably. No one else is in this town that I know that doesn't have school. Andrew is the only one."

"Okay. I'll probably see you then."

"Bye."  
"Bye."

He kissed her before heading home.

-------------------

"Hey Serena. How did you do on the test?" Amy asked as they left math.

"I still don't know how I was expected to know all that for today, but I think I aced it!"

"Really?"

"Yah, darien came over last night to help me. He taught me SohCahToa."  
"Huh?"  
"A way to remember what to divide for what angle for what trig function."

"That's cool. I never heard of it. SO did you get that list?"

"He's gonna generate one for me today, but I was thinking that we should throw him a party."  
"But I thought you were spending the day with him."  
"Then what would we need Andy for? I was thinking…maybe a small 'party' Friday night at the Crown. Then on Saturday, I'll go over there in the morning, Andrew can get him out. You girls can come over and help me get the place together and set everything up. He can come back about dinner time and we'll spend the night together."

"Sounds like a fool proof plan."  
"Almost."

"Almost?"

"My mom wouldn't care, but my dad would freak if I spent the night with Darien."  
"Well, why don't you talk to your mom privately about it. Ask her if you can stay at Darien's for the night and see what she says. If she says sure, ask if you can just tell your dad that you're staying at my place. Or you can just tell both that you're staying at my place. Tell them we're having a girls night out at my place."

"Really?"  
"Sure."

"Thanks so much Ames!"

"No problem. Now let's go get all the details worked out."

The girls quickly made their way to the tree where they usually ate.

"Hey girls!" Serena called.

"Hey Rena. Got that list?" Mina asked.

"No, we ran out of time. He promised to get it to me today."

"Okay. So what's the game plan?"

"Well I was thinking of having a small party on Friday at the Crown. You girls can come. I'll invite Andrew. Just a small thing with his friends."  
"Am I invited?" A male voice asked from behind the group.

"Why would you be invited. I said his _friends._ You are more like his enemy." Serena stated.

"Why?" Seyia asked coming out from the shadows.

"Shall I list the reasons? You are eavesdropping on his girlfriend's conversations. You asked me to break up with him. You asked me to cheat on him. You won't leave me alone. Need I go on?"

"That would make me _your _enemy, not his. It's your life, not his."  
"Well considering I'm his life, and he's mine, and the fact that we practically share the same life, it would make you his enemy."

"Seyia, just go away. For a pop idol, you sure are annoying." Mina said.

"fine, fine." He retreated back to the shadows behind the group, stopping a short distance away.

"He can be so annoying." Serena sighed.

"Well he's gone now. So let's plan some more." Raye said.

"Okay. So we can just have the small party at the Crown. Then Saturday, I was planning on having Andy get him out, then the five of us going over his place to get things ready. He could come back around dinner time and we spend the night together."

"What do you want to eat?" Lita asked.

"Well his favorite food is steak with rolls and mashed potatoes."  
"Easy enough."

"What about movies?" Raye asked.  
"Wellfrom the list, I'm going to get some of the funny ones. That's pretty muich all he watches is funny. But then again we don't really watch a lot of movies. I'll bet you that The Simpson's Movie will be number one on the lsit. But he also liked Hitch and the Alvin and The Chipmunks movie. I'm thinking anything more then two or three movies will get kinda boring."

"True. Well I have all three, so I can loan them to you." Raye said.

"Now what about decorations?" Amy asked.

"He loves roses."

"Roses?"  
"Yah, maybe have some roses in vases."  
"What about rose petals around the bedroom." Amy suggested.

"Amy…romantic?" Raye joked.  
"I can be!"  
"I was just kidding…but that sounds like a good idea."  
"Why the bedroom?"  
"Come on Rena, you guys will probably end up doing it and don't you even deny it." Amy said.

"Okay, okay. So roses, what else?"  
"What about some candles?" Lita suggested.

"He likes warm vanilla sugar."

"Nice subtle scent." Amy said.

"Do you want any signs?" Mina asked.

"Just one. Can you get them customized anywhere around here?"

"Yah. I know a place."

"Then one that says 'Happy Birthday Dare.'"

"I can handle that."  
"So Lita's in charge of the food, Raye the movies, Amy the decorations…"  
"And me the clothing."

"I was just gonna wear like jeans and a tank."  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, and NO! You need to look sexy for him. I'll take you out shopping this weekend."

"We can make a day out of it." Raye suggested.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Just be there and order us around."  
"I owe you guys big!"

"Yah, yah, yah. You can buy us milkshakes after school."

"That won't repay you guys for doing this."

"Just think of it as a birthday present." Raye said

"Fine, fine. It sounds like the perfect plan."

"Well come on. The bell is about to ring." Mina said.

The girls got up and headed for the doors that led into the building.

Seyia stood back up from his hiding spot and followed them into the building.

-------------------

"So I hear you got Serena tickets and a backstage pass to the Three Lights concert."

"Yah, it was her birthday present. She really wanted to go."

"When was her birthday?"

"On Friday."  
"When is yours?"  
"Week and a half. The ninth."

"what do you want?"  
"You don't have to get me anything."  
"Well then how about we go bowling or something. That's what…a Saturday?"  
"Yah, it's a Saturday."

"Well then let's go bowling."

"Serena might want to do something."  
"Well how about you ask her, and if not, we can go. If she does want to, maybe we could go in the morning, and you can hang out with her in the evening."

"I'll ask her."

"Ask me what?" A voice asked from behind.

"Hey Sere. Hey girls."

"Hi." All said at once.

"Andy, a round of shakes on me." Serena said. "And throw one in there for yourself too. And for my party pooper of a boyfriend, a coffee."  
"What's the occasion?" Andrew asked.

"Well I owe the girls big, I'll probably owe you big one day…and I'd feel bad if I got something for everyone else and not my own boyfriend." She said as they all took a seat.

_The party. _"Sure no problem. And thanks."

"Sure." She turned to Darien. "Now ask me what?"  
"Andrew wants me to go bowling with him next Saturday."  
"And you need my permission?"  
"Well you know what Saturday is."  
"We can just spend the evening together."

"You sure?"  
"Of course. Just have him home by dinner Andy."

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" He said taking a saloute.

"Now do you have that lsit for me?"

"Kinda…I couldn't think of anything."

"Lemme guess. The Simpsons Movie, Hitch, and The Chipmunk Movie."

"Surprise?"

"You crack me up."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I'm starting a new thing. I'm asking for five reviews before i post the next chapter. I know you may not like them, but it helps my writing. It helps me with errors i've made...and God knows I've made errors. Don't be afraid to critique(spelled wrong...) my writing. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get five reviews.**

**Thankies much!  
-SMF**


	4. The Enhanced Perfect Plan

**The Enhanced Perfect Plan**

"Hey mom!" Serena called as she walked through the door of her house.

"I'm in the kitchen." She called.

Serena walked in the kitchen and sat at the table. "Hey mom. You know how Darien's birthday is next weekend?"

"Yes."

"Well I was wondering if you cared if I spent the night there on Saturday."

"Of course not honey."  
"And dad?"  
"Whose place do you want to stay at now?"

"My new friend Amy's."

"Okay. Ask your father next week if you can stay at Amy's."

"Thanks so much mom. Oh, and next Friday, we're having a small party, we're not doing anything are we?"  
"No."

"Thanks ma."

"Any time sweetie."

"You'll never guess who one of my new friends is."

"Who?"  
"Meanie."

"You found Mina?"

"Yah."  
"That's so great. I thought you were going to hitchhike here to follow her. You were so sad when she moved."  
"I know. Well we met, along with three other girls, at the three lights concert. I was so used to calling her Meanie instead of Mina that I didn't think anything of it. Well when I was telling the girls about where I lived, Mina said how she lived in Novi. Darien asked me if she could be, and I said I think she is. Then it clicked in her head…then she figured out about Darien, and made him feel bad."

"Poor Darien. He felt so bad for making you feel so bad."  
"I already gave him that lecture."

"And then you made up?"  
"Yah…" _Made _up _isn't the word. _She giggled to herself. "Can the girls come over this weekend so we can plan for next weekend? Saturday is going to be a surprise, and we have to figure out details for Friday."  
"Sure honey. I'll let your father know."  
"Thanks again mom."  
"Sure. Now go do your homework."  
"Ma'am yes ma'am!" She joked as she retreated to her room.

-------------------

The rest of the week ticked by slowly. Finally, Friday came and the girls were out of school. The girls couldn't wait to get together in private to plan Darien's party. It seemed that everywhere they went to talk, Seyia would follow like a puppy.

"He is really starting to get on my nerves." Raye fumed.  
"I know…it's my fault. Sorry guys." Serena apologized.

"No it's not. It's his for being a jackass." Mina laughed.

"I guess. Oh, and I have one annoying ass brother, so don't mind him. He's always making smart ass remarks."  
"Ohhhh, he grew up into one of those pestering brothers?" Mina said. "The last time I saw him was when he was just walking."  
"I know. He _used _to be cute…too bad it doesn't last forever."

"So what's the big plan?" Amy asked.

"Not sure really. How about we go to the park tomorrow to plan. Tonight we just have fun." Serena suggested.

"Why the park?"  
"I love the scenery. And it's supposed to be really nice tomorrow."

"Okay. We can make a picnic of it." Lita suggested.

"Sure. Now let's go. My mom can't wait to meet you girls."

They quickly rushed to Serena's house, unaware of the figure that trailed in the shadows.

"Hey mom, the girls are here!" Serena said busting open the door.

"Hello girls."  
"This is Amy, Raye, Lita, and good ole Meanie."

"It's nice to meet you girls, and it's good to see you again Mina."

"You too Irene."

"You have a lovely house Mrs. Tsukino." Amy complimented.  
"Please girls. Call me Irene. Mrs. Tsukino makes me sound old."

"Sure."

"We'll be upstairs." Serena informed.

"Pizza for dinner sound ok?"  
"Yeah!" All five cheered.

The five hurried upstairs.

They were talking when Serena's mom called them down.

"Oh, and Serena, this was in the mail box. No return address, stamp or anything." She said handing her daughter the envelope with 'Serena' written on the front.  
"Thanks." _Wonder who it's from. Has to be someone local…_ She carried the two boxes upstairs and the envelope on top. Before she walked in her room, she shoved it in her pocket. _I'll read it later. _She opened the door and was bombarded by four hungry girls. "Geese, you'd think you all haven't eaten in weeks."

"We like our pizza, what can we say?" Mina asked with a mouthful.

"And I'm friends with you why?"  
"Because we're helping you give Darien the best night of his life." Raye said.  
"True." She said taking a seat.

"Serena, you have a balcony!?" Mina cried in disbelief.

"Yah. It has a great view. Go check it out."

The four got up and looked at the view while Serena discarded the envelope in her dresser drawer before joining them on the balcony. As she came out, she heard Mina talking to someone.

"Who's out there?"  
"Hey Sere."  
"Hey Dare. What are you doing here?"

"I can't drop by to visit my girlfriend?"  
"You knew they'd be here…and that's not your reason. What'd you want?"  
"You forgot your notebook at my place."

"Oops. I'll be right down." She climbed to the side of her balcony and grabbed the trellis that was attached to the wall off the side. She quickly climbed down it to retrieve the notebook.

"You've been living here a week and you already know how to sneak out?"  
"Yes. Now give me my notebook. The girls and I were just planning a prank on you."

"Okay. Have a good night. I'll see you later?"  
"Sure."  
"Bye girls." He called.  
"Bye." They four called.

Serena kissed him goodbye as he got in his car and drove off. She stuck the notebook in her mouth, and climbed back up.

"This is bad Serena. You already have your way to sneak out." Mina said shaking her head.

"Yah, well if I need to get for anything, it's better to know about it now then later."

"True."

"Well let's go watch those movies." Serena said.

"YAY!"

The five were up until the wee hours of the morning watching movies before they all finally fell asleep scattered around Serena's room.

-------------------

Serena woke before the others the next morning and opened her drawer, remembering the note she shoved there the previous day. She opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

_Hey beautiful,_

_Can't wait for next weekend._

_See you then._

She folded it back up and put it in the drawer. _Who's it from? Dare? But he didn't even sign it. Weird…wait…next weekend…he doesn't know does he? I hope not. I'll find out…I can read him too well not to know. _She slowly laid her head back down and fell back asleep.

-------------------

When they finally woke – at about noon – they decided to head to the arcade to get some lunch before heading to the park to discuss plans.

"Hey girls."  
"Hey Andy." All five greeted.

"So what do you guys want? Four strawberry and one vanilla?" They nodded. "Now…can I remember the rest"  
"Just bring us the damned food Andy." Serena joked.

"How late were you guys up last night?" Andrew sighed.

"What, six?" Lita asked the group.  
"I'd say that's about right." Amy said.

"And we woke up about thirty minutes ago." Raye smiled.

Andrew looked around the café before looking back to the girls. "Anymore information about Friday or Saturday?"

"No. We're going out to the park today to discuss all the plans. I'll come by later or tomorrow and give you the information." Serena said.

"Okay. Be back with your stuff soon."

They quickly ate their meals before paying and heading to the park.

"I always love coming here." Mina said as she sat on the grass.

"It's really nice." Serena commented.

"We'll have to show you the rose garden later." Lita said.

"We'd better do that after our shopping trip. I love roses and will probably want to spend all day there. You should've seen me when I discovered the rose garden in Livonia. Darien had to drag me out of there."

"Yah. So let's get planning." Lita suggested.

Serena pulled out a notebook and pen as they all got comfortable lying on the grass, along with the figure that followed them there.

…

"So let's review." Amy suggested.

"Okay." Serena started. "For Friday we'll head to the Crown about seven. We'll eat and have cake and ice cream and whatnot. I'll ask Andy if we can get some streamers or something. He'll probably close down the café for the evening. That's about it for Friday. Then for Saturday. Andy is gonna take Darien bowling for his 'birthday.' I'll look for deals around noon or later for bowling and let Andy know. I'll have him call me when he's on the elevator heading to Darien's and I'll call you. We'll then meet up at his place with the decorations. The deals usually last for a few hours. Maybe they could go to lunch first. Ugh, I wish I looked this up earlier."

"Wait. Tenth Street Bowl **(Like the name?) **has four hour bowling for like ten bucks starting at two every weekend." Raye said.

"Great! So they can go to lunch for a while, then go bowling at two…come back around six. So Lita, you can bring all the food?"

"Yah, no problem."

"Okay. Then Raye, you have the movies?"  
"Yah. I'll bring 'em."

"And Amy can get the-"

"Roses, candles, and the sign."

"Okay. Then we'll go shopping so Mina can pick out the outfit."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Okay, so we'll meet at his place and set everything up. Then you guys can leave and I'll hang out there until he returns. I'll have Andy call me when they're on their way there."

"It is the perfect plan." Raye said.

"It's practically fool proof." Amy added.

"Practically." The figure whispered.

* * *

**A/N:**Okay, shorter, but that's where i wanted to stop. And I wanted to thank my reviewers...I think I got six reviews and I asked for five...well i didn't like that, because then i feel really bad when i don't post it until way after I get the five reviews...but that doesn't mean I don't want reviews!!!! I love reviews. They help me.  
Any advice is greatly appreciated!

-SMF


	5. Getting Ready

Happy Birthday

**Getting Ready**

The week went by, and Serena was ready. _I've never been able to surprise him. He's always guessed it. _She thought as she headed towards the Crown. She then remembered the note. _Some part of me is hoping it's from him, but the other part isn't. I want it to be him because then it won't be some creepy stalker person, but I don't want it to be him because that'll mean he knows about my plans. _She sighed. _Maybe he _did _write it and just forgot to sign it and is referring to the fact of what I've told him. _Her face brightened up. _That's gotta be it. He doesn't show any sign of knowing. _

"So Dare, you wanna meet me here after school tomorrow?"

"Sure. Hey Drew, when are we meeting up on Saturday?"  
"I'll come by, but the plan is around 1:30. Bowling starts at 2, but I'm gonna reserve lanes."  
"Okay. What are your plans for Saturday?" He asked Serena.

"Well call me when you're home, and I'll come by. We can do whatever you want to afterwards."  
"You're not planning anything, are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"In a week? Are you kidding? I've been too busy. With graduation coming in up a few weeks, I haven't had any time. You know I would've tried. I'm sorry you don't get to spoil any plans this year." She said the last part sarcastically.

Andrew looked at them confused.

"Ever since we started going out, I've planned _some _sort of surprise for him. And every year, he finds out and spoils it." She pouted. She then smiled. "But this year I'm just planning a relaxing evening with my boyfriend."  
"Sounds good to me." Darien said with a grin.

Serena yawned. "I'm beat."

"Come on. I'll drive you home." Darien offered as he got up.

"Sure. We'll see you later Andy."  
"See you Drew."  
"Bye." She said to the couple as they walked out the door hand in hand.

Serena and Darien got into his car, and Darien headed towards his apartment, the opposite direction of Serena's house.

--

"Since most of you are seniors, how would you all like to take the final at the same time? Then on the real final day for the rest of you, we can just watch a movie." Serena's photo teacher, Mrs. Hewittson, announced.  
"Sure."  
"Yah."  
"That sounds good." Many students agreed.

"Alright then, better study up. Senior's finals are a month away. Don't forget, you're most recent prints are due Wednesday."

The bell took too long to ring in Serena's opinion. Right as the last bell rang, she shot out of the classroom to her locker where she met the other girls. They then headed for the Crown to get the last minute things ready for Darien's little party. They rushed in the door and saw the place completely set up.

"You better thank me; I've been turning customers away for the past half hour." Andrew smirked.

"You didn't _have _to close the place down." Serena said.  
"Well what better way to have a party then to close the place to unwanted guests."

A knock was heard on the door.

The six glanced to the door.

"Speaking of unwanted guests…" Serena mumbled.

"I'll be back." Andrew said as he walked to the door.

As Andrew approached the door, he saw Darien standing behind Seyia.  
"Sorry Seyia, I closed the place down today." Andrew said.  
"Why? The girls are in there. I saw them come in earlier."

"Well it's a private party." Darien said barging his way through.

"How'd you know?" Andrew asked.

"Andrew, the signs are in clear view. Sorry, but looks like I ruined Sere's plan again this year."

"It was just a last minute thing."

"So you're letting him in, but not me?" Seyia asked.

"The party is for _him_, dipshit." Andrew snapped.

"Well what kind of crap is this!?"

"LOOK!" Darien started. "Just GO. You can come back another day. It'll be open tomorrow, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, and everyday following that it's usually open. Today, it's closed, so just LEAVE!" He fumed.

"What's your problem? What did I ever do to you?"  
"Hummm, let me think…oh yah, pestering my girlfriend…that gets me pretty fumed."

"Darien, just go in. I'll deal with him."

Darien just walked in the café and towards the girls.

"Look Seyia, I'm sorry. We're having a private party tonight. You can come by tomorrow; we'll be open."

"Yah, whatever." He said before walking away.

Andrew sighed and put the sign on the door that read 'Private Party. Will be open tomorrow.' He walked back to the group. "Let's get this party started!"  
"YAY!" They all cheered.

--

Serena yawned.

"Tired?" Raye asked.

"I'm whipped. I was up late working on a project for my Lit class."

"It's okay, I'm getting tired myself." Lita added.

"It is almost eleven. Why don't we call it a night?" Amy suggested.

"Sure." Mina agreed.

"Thank you all." Darien grinned.

"No problem. Anything for our friends." Lita said.

"Need any help Andy?" Serena asked.

"No. It's relatively clean. Just gotta throw away a few things. You guys go ahead."

"You sure?" Amy asked.  
"Yah, go ahead."

"Okay. See ya!" They six called as they walked from the Crown.

"You girls want a ride home?" Darien offered.

"You have room?"  
"It'll be a squeeze, but I'm sure we can do it."

"Sure." They all said.

--

Serena's buzzer went off. _Isn't today Saturday? _She thought as she turned off her alarm. _Let's see, last night…we were at the Crown. Yah today is Saturday. Must've been too tired to shut it off. _She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

…

She woke up a few hours later to someone knocking on her door.

"Serena, answer your cell phone, it's been going off for fifteen minutes." Her mother complained.

So maybe it was more then a few hours.  
She picked up the device in question. "Hello?"  
"Hey Sere. You okay?"  
"Yah, why?"  
"You had me worried."  
"I was still sleeping."  
"That's my girl." She heard him chuckle. "Just letting you know I'm off bowling. Andrew brought up a good point, you wanna come?"  
_Good thinking Andy. _"Nah. Go ahead without me. I'm still in my pj's and need to shower and whatnot. I'll just meet up with you later."

"Okay. I'll call you when I get home then."

"Sounds like a plan. Then I'll head over."

"Okay. Love you."

"I love you too Dare."

She hung up the phone and went to her bathroom. She opened her medicine cabinet and grabbed her birth control…correction…her _empty _birth control. "I'll have to let mom know to refill my script." She mumbled to herself. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and proceeded to brush her teeth. She then climbed into the shower and washed.

Once she was finished and dressed in the lingerie and a tank with a pair of shorts, she phoned the girls to meet her at Darien's. She made sure she had her spare key to his place and other small things she needed and left.

She was a block away when she spotted a familiar head of black hair.

"Hey Sere!"

"What do you want Seyia?"

"Look, I wanted to apologize. I acted like a complete jackass. I'm sorry. I'm just not used to not getting what I want."

"I guess I can understand that."

"I was brought up in a wealthy family, and then being famous, I usually get everything I want. I wanted you and I acted wrongly. Can we try over and be friends?"  
"You promise no more wise-ass remarks about me and Darien?"  
"Promise."  
"Then I guess we can try. But I got to get going. I'll see you later?"  
"Yes." He said as she nodded and walked away. "You definitely will." He muttered.

…

The girls all met up at Darien's door as Serena unlocked it.

"The kitchen is through that doorway, Lita." Serena said as she pointed to a doorway. "I'll go get the DVD player. I think it's still packed." She said retreating to his room

Mina went to the kitchen to help get the food ready while Amy and Raye got the candles and rose petals out. They placed them throughout the living room. Raye walked in the bedroom to place some more where Serena was kneeling next to the nightstand.

"We've got to have some." She muttered to herself. She stood up and threw a box on the bed. "Damn, must've used it Thursday."  
"What's wrong?"  
"We're out of condoms."  
"But you're on the pill."  
"I'm out. My mom has to refill my script so we need one. Every once in a while, we go without, but being that I need more pills, better safe then sorry."  
"True. Well, you're 18 now, go get some while we finish setting up."  
"You wouldn't mind?"  
"No, go ahead. We'll finish up here. We're almost done."  
"Thanks Raye."  
"Sure, now get going."

"Okay. The DVD player is on the bed."  
"Okay. Just let the others know."  
"Will do." She walked out of the bedroom, told the other three, and left.

123456789

Once Serena returned, the four girls were done.

"And with three hours to spare." Serena giggled which was interrupted by a yawn. "Maybe I should take a nap before he gets home."  
"Good idea."  
"We'll head out then."

"Thank you guys soooooo much!"  
"Sure."  
"Glad to help."  
"We'll see you later."  
"Bye girls."  
"Bye." They all called as they walked out.

Serena walked to the bedroom, changed into her dress that Mina had picked out, and then went to the couch in the living room. She laid down and fell asleep soon after.


	6. A Big Surprise

A Big Surprise

**A Big Surprise**

"You ready?" Andrew asked.

"Sure. I just need to go to the restroom really quick. I'll be right back."  
"K. Take your time." He said as Darien retreated to the bathroom. Andrew then pulled out his cell and dialed Serena's number.

"Hello?" A dreary voice asked.

"Hey. You okay?"  
"Uh – yah. I just woke up from a nap."

"You sure?"  
"Yah. You just woke me up."

"Okay, well Darien's in the restroom now, then we're heading back."  
"Okay. Thanks Andy."  
"Sure."  
"See you soon."  
"Probably not." She mumbled incoherently.

He then heard something in the background.

"What was that? Are you sure you're okay."  
"Yah. Sorry – uh – Amy's beeping in. Gotta go. Bye Andrew."

"Bye." He said unsurely as Darien walked back out.

"Let's go. I'm whipped."  
"Sure."

The two got in the car and Andrew headed towards the apartment building.

"You wanna come up and get something to drink?"

"Sure. I'll be up in a minute. I'm just gonna park."

"Okay."

Darien walked to the elevators and pulled out his cell to call Serena.

He let it ring until it got to her voicemail.

"Hey." His voice said. "You've reached Serena's cell. She isn't here cuz I stole her." His voice chuckled. "Kidding. Anyways, she'll call you back when she gets this." The voice changed to hers. "Leave a message after da…" …BEEP…

"Hey love. I know the reason you didn't answer this time wasn't because of me. I'm about to open my door. I'll be home all night. Call me back or just drop by." He said as the locked clicked. "Love you." He hung up and opened the door. What he saw stopped him. There were rose petals scattered around and candles burning.

He then heard her cell go off signaling a new voice mail. "You've finally done it Sere. You got me." He chuckled. "Now where is my lovely girlfriend?" He walked in the apartment. He stopped when he smelt a familiar odor. "You just couldn't wait could you?"  
He was confused when he received no reply. He then saw something white on the couch and some blood next to that. "Sere? You okay?"

He walked to the kitchen only to find a completed meal on the table with two plates, more petals, and two candles. _She's not in here. _He then walked to the bedroom. More candles, more rose petals, and a new box of condoms, but no Serena. He then checked the bathroom, but again no Serena. Lastly, he checked the balcony, but still no Serena. He was beginning to worry. He did another check, but didn't find Serena anywhere. He sighed when Andrew walked.

"Hey, I completely forgot about what you probably just discovered. So I'll leave you two alone."

"There's one problem with that logic Andrew."  
"What's that? Where's Serena at?"  
"Exactly. I've check the whole place twice...I can't find her anywhere."

"Have you tried calling her?" He asked as her phone went off again with her voice mail ring tone.

"Yah, that's the ringer for a voice mail."

"I just talked to her while you were in the restroom."  
"I'm starting to worry."

"I'll look for a sign. Maybe she left a note or something. Try calling the girls."

"Okay." He said. Darien then dialed Amy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amy. It's Darien."

"Hey. What's up?"  
"Is that Amy?" Andrew asked as Darien nodded. "When I was talking to Serena a little bit ago, she said Amy was beeping in."

"Hey Amy, have you talked to Serena lately? I showed up at my place and found her surprise, but I'm assuming she was gonna be here too."  
"She was there when the girls and I left."  
"Andrew said he talked to her about ten minutes ago and she had to go because you beeped in."  
"I didn't call her."

"I'm starting to get worried."  
"Maybe she forgot something at home. Try calling her place. I'll call the other girls and see if they've heard from her."  
"Thanks Amy."  
"Sure. I'll call you back."  
"Thanks. Bye." He said hanging up the phone. He then dialed Serena's number.

"Hell?" Irene's voice asked.

"Hey Mrs. Tsukino."  
"How many times do I have to tell you?"  
"Sorry. Hey Irene."  
"Hello Darien. Happy birthday."  
"Thanks. Is Serena home?"  
"No dear. She said she'd be with you."  
"Well she was here at one point today, but she isn't now."

"Have you called the girls?"  
"I called Amy. She didn't know anything. She's calling the others for me now."  
"Well that's not like her."  
"That's what I said. I'm beginning to worry." He confessed as his cell began ringing **(He's on the house phone). **"Can you hold on for one second?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks." He picked up his cell. "Hello?"

All he heard was harsh crying.

"Hello?" He asked again as Andrew came out of the kitchen.

"Put it on speaker." Andrew ordered.

Darien did. "Anyone there?"

"D-Dare?" A pained, sad voice asked.

"Sere? Is that you?"

"Yes." The voice said in tears.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
"I'm sorry Darien."  
"Sere, where are you? What's happened?"  
"I'm so sorry." She repeated.

"You did nothing wrong. What happened? Where are you?"  
"I don't have much time. I-I was napping, waiting for you when he came in and h-he…"

"Who is he?"  
"Seyia." She breathed.

"That bastard. Where are you?"

"I'm not sure. But Dare…h-he-" her voice got quiet, "raped me…and I'm out of pills. I haven't taken any in-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" An angry, male voice raged. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He then heard something that sounded like a slap and the line went dead.

"Serena? SERENA? Oh god!"

"Darien? Was that Serena?" Irene's voice asked.

"We have to track the call. Try calling it back."

Darien pressed star-6-9. The phone rang and a male answered.

"What do you want?"

"What did you do with her?" Darien asked.

"Why I had my way with her, and am about to again." He said as a scream emitted in the background. "What concern is it of yours?"

"You just wait until I get my hands on you." Darien threatened.

"That is if you can find us." He said before hanging up.

"Darien, we need to call the police. This is a crime scene now." Andrew said.

"Darien, what's going on?" Irene's voice asked.

"Seyia took Serena." He said calmly.

"What!?"  
"She said she was waiting for me when he came and did something. She then said he raped her. But that's not my main concern. She then said that she hasn't taken a pill in something. He cut her off."  
"Oh god, you don't think he raped her…do you?"  
"Don't touch anything. Call the police."  
"Okay. Bye."  
"Bye."

Darien hung up and dialed 911.

"911. What's your-"

"My girlfriend was raped in my apartment and kidnapped."

"Where are you located?"

Darien gave the information.  
"I'll send a squad car immediately sir."

"Thanks." He said hanging up the phone. "Don't touch anything. We'll need to get the girls down here. They'll probably dust for prints. They were all here?" Andrew nodded. "They'll need to get their prints to exclude them."

Darien called Amy back and informed her of the news. He told her that he'd keep her updated and to let the others know. He then heard a knock. He opened the door to reveal a very distraught Irene.

"Why my baby?" She asked in tears.

Darien wrapped her in a hug. "It's okay. We'll get her back. Then I'll personally kill Seyia. The cops will be here-"

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

Andrew opened the door to reveal two police officers.

"Good day officers." Darien greeted.

"Good day." Both said.

"We understand there was a rape and kidnapping reported here?" A tall red head asked.  
"Yes sir."

"Our forensics crew will be here momentarily to dust everything. Do you know who did it?" A short brunette asked.  
"Seyia Kou." Darien answered.  
"Do you have proof?"  
"Well my girlfriend, Serena, called me a few minutes ago. She must've gotten a hold of a phone somehow. She said that he came here and judging by the white stuff on the couch, I'm thinking that is where he raped her. She specifically named him and all."

"Wait, she called you?" The second asked.

"Yah, she called my cell."

"We'll have to trace the number."  
"I called it back and Seyia answered. He said he was having his way with her again, then she screamed and he hung up." Darien explained with pain in his eyes.

"Alright. I'm going to have to ask you three to step in the hall. We're going to need all the room we can get. Plus, we don't want anymore excess prints." A man with a jacket reading 'forensics' said.

The three walked in the hall.

"Can I see your cell phone? You said that's what she called you on?"  
"Yes. Here." He handed the device to the redhead.

He opened the phone and went to the most recent call. "This it?" He asked showing a number to the phone.

"Yah. That's it."

The officer pressed the talk button and put it on speaker.

The phone rang a few times before going to voice mail.

"I kinda figured you'd call the police on me…so my lovely and I left. We're on the road!" Seyia's voice said as a scream emitted in the background.

"That's Serena." Andrew said.

The message continued. "You aren't going to find us anytime soon. It was nice meeting you Darien. Goodbye." His voice taunted as another scream was heard in the background before the phone beeped.

The officer hung up. "We'll track it to find a location, but he predicted your move. It's no guarantee that we'll find him, or that the phone is with him."

"Is there anything we can do?" Andrew asked.

"I'm afraid not. There's not much we can do. We already know it's that pop star, Seyia Kou, so we just need to do a sweep down, get the evidence that he was here, and we'll be done…but it may take the rest of the weekend. Do you have somewhere where you can stay?"

"Sorry man, I'm already staying with a friend while my place gets renovated." Andrew said.

"You can stay with us Darien." Irene offered.

"Thanks."

"Okay. Is there any way we're going to be able to contact you? We're going to have to take your cell phone so we can track it."

"You can call my house. The number is 748-3758."

The officer jotted it down. "We'll call with any updates."

"Thank you officers." Andrew said.

"Please, find my baby. Bring her home safe."

"We'll try ma'am. He's a famous idol. If someone spots him, it will be all over the media and we'll hunt him down."

"Thank you officers." Darien repeated Andrew's earlier words as he looked down and sighed.

The second officer placed his hand on Darien's shoulder. "We'll find her son. Don't worry."

"Yah."

"Come on Darien. Let's get going." Irene said.

"Yah, sure."

The three walked out of the building and to the cars.  
"Do you need a ride Andrew?"

"No thank you. My car is right over here. Call me with any updates?"  
"Sure."

"Come on Darien. Be positive…for Serena's sake."

"I guess I just can't shake what she said."  
"Which part?"

"She said he raped her. That's not the part that has got me like this though. She said she was out of pills. She hasn't taken any in," he thought for a minute, "that's when she was cut off. She didn't say, but she hasn't taken one today. She could get pregnant."


	7. I'm So Glad I Found You

**

* * *

**

I'm So Glad I Found You

_One Week Later_

"Nothing? Not one single thing?" Darien asked as he sat on the living room couch.

Darien, Ken, and Ilene were in the living room of the Tsukino household discussing Serena's situation with the redheaded police officer.

"No. We're shocked ourselves. But he seems to have gone off the radar. Even his brothers have disappeared." The cop explained.

"How can a pop idol disappear that quickly? It's just crazy!" Ken raged.

"We've got her in the missing persons file. She is eighteen and knows where she lives, so if she encounters anyone, she can inform them and find a way home."  
"What do we do now David?" Ilene asked.

"Hope. Pray. That's all you can do. We're doing everything we can, but there is nothing you folks can do." The officer responded. "I'm top officer assigned to her case, so if there is any information, I will contact you immediately." He pulled something from his pocket. "Sorry it took so long." He said handing Darien his phone.

"Not even anything from this?"

"No. The number they had called from was a prepaid…and as we anticipated, they were gone."  
"So you found the phone?" Ilene asked.

"Yes."  
"Anything else? Anything supporting Serena is okay?" Darien asked.

"We found no blood if that's what you're asking."

"You found something else...didn't you?" He asked solemnly.

"Y-yes. We found fluids."

Ken grew outraged. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN HE'S FOUND!"

"Ken, honey, that's not helping the situation any."

"And you won't get the chance. I'm gonna kill him first."

"Now Darien-"

"Don't bother. I'm sorry, I need to get out. Get some fresh air. I'll see you guys later."

"Sure dear." Ilene said watching Darien walk out of the house.

"They're really close, aren't they?" David asked.

"They've been dating for almost four years now." Ken informed.

"Poor boy. Well I must return to work now. Good day."

"Bye." Both parents said.

Darien wasn't paying attention to where he was going…he was just walking. He soon found himself at the Crown. He walked in and sat down at the counter.

"Hey. They find anything?" Andrew asked setting a cup of coffee in front of his friend.

"They traced the phone call. It was from a prepaid phone. Somehow they tracked it somewhere and found only one thing…fluids."

"That's it? No sign of where they went…no nothing?"  
"Absolutely nothing."

"I can't believe a pop idol could just disappear like that. It's insane. Girls are falling all over him…you'd think that they would know something…_anything._"

"You'd think. He even said that his brothers have disappeared as well. The only thing that I can think of is that they cut all their hair off, and totally changed their looks…that or they just never leave. But they're gonna need food and stuff like that…they'll have to leave." He sighed…again.

"Darien. You have to think positive. I know you'd like nothing less then to go beat the guy into a bloody pulp, and believe me, I'd be willing to join you, but all we can do right now is think positive. We will find her. Let's just hope it is sooner rather then later."

"Yah…I guess you're right. It just won't go away. What if Seyia gets her pregnant? She's eighteen."

"And plenty capable of raising a child. If we get her back and she is pregnant, then I'm sure you two will take great care of it."

"I don't think I could handle looking at it everyday knowing how it came to be."

"You're strong. Serena's strong. You'll find a way past it. Hey, you never know, it could look more like her than anyone else. Hey, she could also come back, not pregnant. Then you wouldn't have to worry about anything."

"I guess you're right."  
"Aren't I always?"  
"Yah, shut up. So how are the girls?"  
"Torn apart." He said as the bells chimed. "See for yourself." He said pointing to the door.

Four really depressed looking girls walked in.

"Oh geeze…they're worse then I thought."

The girl looked up to the counter and saw Andrew and Darien staring at them, so they walked over and sat at the counter.

"Hi girls." Darien said broken heartedly.

"Hey Darien." All replied.

"How are you?" Lita asked.

"Do I really need to answer that?" He almost snapped. The girls look shocked. "Sorry. Stress is getting to me."

"It's okay. We understand." Raye said.

"If it's hard on us…it has gotta be hell on you." Amy pointed out.

He shook his head. "You don't even know the half of it."

"We'll find her Darien. Just be positive." Lita said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!?" He raged. "It's kinda hard to be positive when my girlfriend and best friend was taken from me for absolutely no reason!" He stood up. "I really need to get out of here. I'm sorry again guys. Seriously this stress will be the end of me." He gathered his stuff. "I'll see you guys later."

"If you need anything…just call or stop by. I'll be here all day." Andrew said.

"Yah, okay. See you guys later." He said before walking out of the arcade.

"He's taking it _way _harder then I thought." Andrew sighed.

"We'd better watch him. There's no telling what he'll do." Raye said.

"Was there really _that _much time between when we left and you guys came back?" Amy asked.

"Well I called her at about 6:15."

"That leaves about a half an hour. We left around quarter to six." Mina said.

"Plenty of time for him to get in, do whatever, and get out." Lita said.

"I really hope she doesn't get pregnant. That would be so hard on the both of them." Amy added.

"Darien's right. It's too hard to be positive." Mina sighed.

"But we have to do it. For her, for her family, and for Darien." Lita said.

"I know, but still. Can I wallow when they're not around?"  
"It'll be better if you didn't."

"Fine." Mina put her arms on the counter and placed her head in her arms. "Be that way."

0.o

Darien finally made it back to his apartment. He made his way to his room and lay on the bed. He then grabbed the pillow Serena always slept on and cuddled it close. That's when he felt a piece of paper in the cover. "What's this?" He sat up and took out the envelope. It had 'Dare' written on the front. He pulled out two things. One was a piece of paper…and the other was another envelope with 'Serena' written on the front. He opened the paper to read that first.

_Dare,_

_I'm sorry your birthday was ruined. I had the best night planned for us…but Seyia had to ruin it. He's letting me write one last goodbye because he says that I'll never be back. _

He saw several tear stains the rest of the way down the page.

_He said to put it somewhere the cops wouldn't find it, but you probably would, and I know you probably found it when hugging my pillow._

_Please don't be overly depressed when you find out that I'm gone. I don't want to weigh you down your whole life. Seyia's saying that he knows for fact that we'll never be found…and I'm writing this in case it happens. Move on. Get a new girlfriend, and have a wonderful family. I know you always wanted to start one, so have it. Be happy. I'll never forget you._

_I love you,_

_Yours truly,_

_Sere_

_P.S._

_In this envelope, there was another envelope with my name on it. I should've showed it to you, or someone, but I originally thought it was from you, so I didn't bother. Now I realize my mistake. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I honestly was thinking it was from you. I love you so much, and I'm sorry for ruining your birthday again._

He sighed and opened the other envelop and read what the letter contained. "Oh Serena, if you would have told someone…_anyone _about this…

He decided he needed to leave. His apartment had too many memories of him and Serena.

He decided to do some grocery shopping. He took his car and drove off.

0.o

After he finished his shopping, he returned home, unloaded everything, and then left again. _Maybe I'll visit Andrew. I need to get out of here._ He decided to walk. He finally arrived. Instead of sitting at the counter like he usually does, he decided to sit in a booth off to the side to think. _Maybe his parents know something…but the police would've thought about that. _"Darien." _I still can't believe that the three most popular idols would just disappear like that. _"Dar-e-in." _How on Earth can they do that unless they completely change their looks? _"DARIEN!" Darien snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh. Sorry Andrew."  
"Deep in thought?"  
"How can you tell?"  
"I called your name three times before you answered."

"Sorry. I'm trying to figure out how to find out where she is."

"The police are doing all they can. They're covering everything you could possibly think of."

"Yah, but I can't help think that there's something they're missing that I could figure out if I think about it."  
"Well I'm not going to force you to stop thinking about that. I'm not going to make you stop thinking about Serena, because that would be wrong."  
"She doesn't think so." He grumbled under his breath.

"What!? Did you talk to her again!?"

"No. No. Sit."

Andrew did as told.

"I was at home in my bed when I picked up her pillow. In the pillow was a note." He took out the note and handed it to Andrew who continued to read it.

"Oh man. What was in this other envelope she was talking about?"  
Darien handed him the other note.

"She should've told someone! We could've prevented this!" He complained.

"You're telling me." He sighed.

"Don't even say it. There was nothing you could do. She didn't tell anyone. No one knew."  
"I can't help but think it though. Just like I can't help but miss her."

"Okay, okay. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Nah. I just came out here to get out of my place. Too many memories too fresh. I can still smell those candles everywhere."

"Okay. Well don't forget, we do close in about ten minutes."

"I'll be out. Don't worry." He heard a shocking noise come from outside. "Maybe I should go now. I walked…and it sounds like it's about to storm."

"Okay. See you later?"  
"Yah. Talk to you later." He said before walking out.

Darien was about to head home when he saw a flash of golden blonde hair through the heavy rain. _Serena? _He began running towards the spec as it walked down the street, almost running into various people and posts because of the intense rain. _Come on, go faster damn legs! _He finally gained the ground and caught up. He continued running until he was right behind her. He then immediately turned her around and hugged her tightly.

She yelped when someone turned her around and then felt strong muscular arms encircle her.

"I'm so glad I found you Sere."

* * *

**A/N:**Did you likie? Hope so! Lemme know...there's that pretty purple button in the lower left hand corner...right under this message...just press it! It's a magical little button...you never know...maybe it'll get me to update faster!!

-SMF


	8. A Little Taste Of Reality

**A Little Taste of Reality**

He continued hugging her, rocking back and forth.

"Uh – erm…" She mumbled into his chest. "Darien?" She lightly pushed against his chest.

He loosed his grip. "What's wrong Sere?" He looked down to her. "Oh."  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No Mina, I'm sorry. I'm just stressing out…and your hair is just so much like hers…"

"It's okay Darien. I understand."  
"NO IT'S NOT OKAY! I'M GOING INSANE!" He yelled.

"Darien please, calm down. The last thing we need is for you to go to the hospital because of a heart attack from stress."  
He took a deep breath. "I guess you're right."  
"Now go home before you get sick."  
"Speak for yourself."

"I'm wearing a coat. You're in a t-shirt. It maybe April, but it's still cold at night."

"Okay, okay, I get the point."  
"See you around."

"See ya."

0.o

Darien walked into the kitchen to prepare some coffee. After he had his favorite mug, the one Serena gave him for their first anniversary, he sat down on the couch. He sighed as he placed the mug on the table. He then did something he hadn't done since his parents had passed…he cried.

0.o

"Hey Andrew. How are you?" Raye asked as the girls took seats at the counter.

"I'm dong okay. I guess. You guys?"  
"Same." All replied.

"When's graduation?"

"Tomorrow. You're coming right?" Lita asked.

"Of course."

"Good." Amy said.

"Why is it so good?"  
"Because we are gonna make a special speech for Serena." Mina informed.

"She'd love it."  
"Have you seen Darien lately? We wanted to invite him too." Raye said.  
He thought for a moment. "No. Not since about a week after Serena disappeared. I've been too busy with booking parties for the graduations to really notice though. I've felt kinda bad for avoiding you guys."

"It's no big deal."

"So you haven't seen him, we haven't seen him…" Amy though aloud.

"He's probably not even leaving his place. That's not healthy!" Raye complained

"I should go check on him." Andrew said.

"Yes you should." Amy agreed.

He looked at his watch. "I'm due for a break. I'll go now."  
"Make sure he's not crazy please." Lita said.

"Serena would kill us if she came back and Darien was a wreck." Amy added.

"I'll go too." Mina said. "We were never really close, but I was best friends with Rena since like kindergarten."

"Okay. Let's go."

0.o

Andrew knocked again for the fifth time. "DARIEN!?" He knocked again. "Maybe he-"

"Who is it?" Someone grumbled on the other side of the door.  
"It's Andrew and Mina." Andrew replied.

"Do you have Serena?"  
"No." Mina answered confused.

"Then go away." The voice faded as if walking away.

"Darien, open up."

"This isn't healthy." Mina added.

"I said go away."  
"We're not leaving until you open the damn door!" Andrew yelled.

The door flew open to reveal Darien. He looked horrible…and that was putting it nicely. It looked as f he hadn't shaved since Serena disappeared and he had big bags under his eyes.

"Darien, you look horrible."  
"Thanks." He said as they walked in.  
"Yah man, when was the last time you shaved?"  
"One month, two weeks, and four days." He replied bitterly.

"Such an exact time."

"It was the morning Serena disappeared."  
"Oh."

"Come on Darien. Look at yourself. YOU'RE A MESS! What are you gonna do when Serena comes back and sees you like this?" Andrew cried in frustration.  
"If you just came to lecture me, then you're wasting your time. Leave. I don't wanna hear it." He said walking to the couch and sitting down.  
"Darien, come on. This isn't healthy. You haven't left In God only knows how long." Mina pleaded. "Serena wouldn't want you to act like this."  
"You know what's gonna happen?" Darien glared at Andrew. "Serena is gonna come back and you'll be locked up here. You'll look even worse. What have you been eating?" He picked up an empty pizza box. "Pizza and other shit like that? This place is trashed."

"None of that is gonna happen."  
"How do you figure? If you keep this up…it sure as hell will."  
"YOU READ THE DAMN NOTE! HE IS SURE THEY WON'T BE FOUND! SHE'S NOT COMING HOME!"

Andrew sighed and walked to where Mina was by the door. "With that attitude, you're right." He said before walking out the door.

Once he was out and the door was closed, a female spoke ahead of him.

"What was he talking about? What note?"  
He looked up. "Oh, hey Mrs. Tsukino. How are you doing?"  
"As good as I can be. Now what about this note?"  
"A week after she disappeared, he found a note from Serena. Seyia let her write one last goodbye."  
"How bad is he?"  
"Beyond horrible." Mina said.

"Maybe I can talk some sense into him."

"I wish you all the luck."  
"I'm sure I'll get him out of there."  
"Ilene, I would like to invite you to the graduation. The girls and I are doing a speech for Serena. Of course your husband and Sammy are invited too."  
"Sure dear, that would be lovely."  
"Tomorrow at noon."  
"Have you invited Darien?"  
"Didn't get the chance." She shrugged. "I don't think he'll come anyways."  
"I'll get him to come. He'll listen to me."  
"I wish you luck. I need to get back to work though."  
"Okay. See you later."  
"Bye." Mina and Andrew said at once.

Ilene knocked on the door.

"I thought you two left." A muffled voice said as the door opened. "Oh, Ilene." He said hesitantly.

"Darien, look at you!" She glanced behind him. "Darien Chiba, what is happening to you? What would Serena said if she saw you like this?"  
"But-"

"No." She interrupted. "You're letting this get to you too much." She sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. He took it. "I understand what you're going through." She started in a calmer voice. "Ken, Sammy, and I are going through it too. She is my daughter. My pride and joy. We may not always have been on the best of terms, and she may have hated me, but she is still my baby girl." She said as she whipped away a stray tear. "It kills me everyday to wake up and her not yell because she's running late. But I pull myself out of bed every morning, clean up, and put on a smiling face. You wanna know what gives me the motivation to do that everyday?" He looked from the floor straight into her eyes. "Knowing my daughter will return safe and sound. I ask for her safe return everyday." He sighed. "You know you're like a son to me…"  
"And you're like a second mother."

"So listen to me when I say clean yourself up and clean up this place. Leave the apartment. It's perfectly fine to be upset and depressed, but it's not healthy for you to be locked up in your apartment for over a month living off pizza. You know how worried you have Andrew and the girls?"

"I'm sorry." He looked back to the floor. "I didn't know how to handle everything. I mean, I lost my best friend. I wanted to die, but I wasn't going to go that far. Then a week later I found this." He grabbed his wallet and pulled out an envelope. H then handed it to Ilene.

She opened it. It looked as if it had been unfolded and refolded a hundred times. After she read it and the note from Seyia, she looked back to Darien.

"There's something on the back addressed to you."

She turned the letter over.

_Dare, a note for the others,_

_Tell daddy I love him and I'll always be his little girl no matter what happens. _

_Tell Sammy that even though he can be the most annoying little brother on the planet, he's awesome and I love him too._

_Tell Andrew that he's cooler the Josh and thanks for all the free milkshakes._

_Tell the girls it was great meeting them and it was nice to see Meanie again. Tell them thanks for all their help for your birthday. Too bad it didn't go as planned._

_Lastly, please tell mom I'm sorry for being a spoiled brat at times. I may have acted like she was the worst person on this planet, but I do love her with all my heart and always will._

_I'm sorry – again – your birthday wasn't as successful as I had planned. But at least you had fun with Andrew. _

_And a final note…DON'T…and I mean DON'T 'EVER' think that this was your fault. I know you and I know that's what you'll think. I love you and always will._

_Yours truly,_

_Sere._

She refolded it and stuck it in the envelope then handed it to Darien. She sighed. "I don't care what she says in there. She _will _be home. One way or another, we will get my daughter back."  
"I'm sure you're right."  
"I am. Now the girls want you to come to their graduation tomorrow."  
"Why?"  
"Because they're doing a speech for Serena."  
He hesitated.  
"It'd be good for you. Maybe you could go up and speak on her behalf."  
"Okay. I'll go."  
"Good. Now go get cleaned up. I'm taking you for lunch."  
"Okay. I'll go change."  
"No, you need a shave too. Go shower. I'll wait."  
"Okay. I'll be out as soon as possible."  
"Take your time." She said as he walked to his bedroom. As soon as he was in and shut the door, she went to the kitchen and grabbed a garbage bag. She then continued to clean his entire apartment.

…15 minutes later…

Darien finally emerged freshly showered…and shaved. He was towel drying his hair when he walked into his completely spotless living room. He was shocked. "Ilene, you didn't have to do this."  
"I know, but I did anyways."  
"I can see that. I'll just grab my wallet and we can go." He walked back to his room, threw the towel in the hamper, grabbed his wallet, and walked back to the living room.

0.o

"You actually got him to come out?" Andrew asked in shock as Ilene and Darien walked up to the counter. "And manage to get him to shave!?"  
"You know," Darien stated as they took a seat, "if you hadn't come in and lecture me, you might've gotten me to come out."  
"And I even got him to come tomorrow."  
"That's great! What can I get for you guys?"  
"Anything but pizza. I've been living on that for a month and a half. How about a burger, fries, and a vanilla shake please."  
"And for Mrs. Tsukino?"  
"Ilene will have a chicken sandwich with a strawberry shake."  
"Sure. I'll be back soon with your food."  
"Darien?" Four female voices asked from behind the two.

"Yes?" He turned to face them.

"We haven't seen you in a month." Raye said as they sat down.

"I know, I know. I just didn't know how to handle this. I still don't."  
Ilene placed her hand on his back. "But now if he needs help as to know what to do, he's going to come over our place, right?"

"Yes." He sighed.

"You guys seem really close." Amy commented.

"He's like my son."  
"I guess after a four year relationship, he would be." Lita pointed out."  
"It's deeper than that." He half whispered.

"Huh?" All four voices asked in question.

"It was shortly after you left Mina."  
"What was?"  
"When Serena and I started getting along. It was about seven years ago…

_**Flashback…**_

**12 year old Darien was walking home when he heard a plea begging for help. He saw an alleyway a few feet ahead and sprinted for it. As he neared, he could hear muffled pleas. When he turned the corner, he saw a high schooler with his hand over a blonde's mouth and an arm round her waist preventing her escape. The high schooler's back was to him, so he quietly ran up behind him and kicked the bend of his legs causing the guy to lose his balance. When he fell, the girl also fell to the ground. When she felt the restraint leave her body, she immediately stood and ran behind Darien. **

**They boy was still recovering from the blow to his legs. **

"**Come on." Darien whispered to the girl behind him. "Let's get you somewhere safe."**

**The girl continued looking at the ground as he grabbed her hand and began running to a store a block away.**

**They were both panting by the time they reached it.**

"**Thanks." The girl whispered looking up to Darien. "Darien?"  
"Oh, Serena. H-hey."  
"Why would you save me? I thought you hated me?"  
"I don't **_**hate **_**you. And no one needs to be kidnapped. He's lucky he's older or I would have beaten the crap out of him."**

**She walked up and wrapped him in a hug. "Thanks Darien."  
"Sure. Anytime." He said returning the hug. "I'm sorry for all the mean things I said."**

"**It's okay."**

"**How about I walk you home?"**

"**Sure. That'd be nice."**

…

"And everyday after that, I'd walk her home. We became great friends. Then in high school, we became even closer because the guy was a high schooler and so she was hesitant. Then I asked her to homecoming and that night asked her to be my girlfriend. It was spring break that changed my relationship with her and my second mother over here…

_**Flashback…**_

"**Hey Sere, my parents are going up to our cottage for spring break. They said I could invite you. You wanna join us?" He asked as they walked down her street.**

"**That sounds like fun. I'd love to go."**

"**Great! I'll let them know. Oh, and we get to skip school on Friday."  
"Now I definitely wanna go."  
"It's good to know you wanna spend time with me and that's the reason you're going." He chuckled. **

"**You know I love you." She said as she stopped him. She then pulled him down for a kiss.**

"**And I love you." He said before kissing her again.**

…

"**We're going to go get some food. You guys unpack okay?" Darien's mother asked.**

"**Sure mom."  
"Will do. Thanks again for inviting me."  
"Dear, you're always welcome. We'll see you later." His mother called.**

"**Bye ma, by dad. Love you."  
"You too." They both said as they walked out the door.**

"**Let's get unpacking." Serena said as she grabbed a box.**

…

"**Where are they? I'm hungry." Darien complained.**

"**Me too."**

"**Maybe I should call them." He said as his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. "Never mind." He pressed 'talk.' "Hey ma, where are you guys."**

"**Hello. Who am I speaking to please?" Someone asked.**

"**Darien, now who is this? And why do you have my mother's phone?"  
"I am Dr. Levy. You're parents were in an accident. I'm going to have to ask you to come down to the hospital please."  
"WHAT!?" Serena looked at him in shock. "A-are they okay?"  
"Do you have a way to get here?"  
"N-no, my parents were in our only car."  
"I'll send a police car to come get you. They'll bring you here. Where are you?"**

**Darien gave her directions to their cottage.**

"**There is one on its way now. They should be there soon."  
"Okay, now answer my question. Are they okay?"  
"I'll let you know of their status when you get here. I must go tend to them now." She said before hanging up.**

"**Wait!" His phone beeped signaling the call ended. "Damn."  
"Dare," Serena started in a low voice, "what's wrong?" She asked clinging to his arm.**

"**My parents are in the hospital."**

**She gasped. "A-are they okay?"  
"She didn't answer me. She's sending a squad car to pick us up to take us there."**

"**I'm sure they're fine. Everything will be alright."**

"**I hope your right."**

_**Me too. **_**She thought.**

…

"**Where is Dr. Levy?" Darien asked frantically.**

"**You'll have to wait like the rest of the patients."  
"I'm not a damned patient!"**

"**Hun, calm down. Excuse me miss, we were notified that his parents are here. Mr. and Mrs. Chiba."**

"**Okay, I'm sorry. Let me look up their information really quick." The receptionist did some typing into the computer. She got a saddened look on her face, but quickly replaced it with a smile. "I'll page her now. Go ahead and go down that hall." She pointed to her left. "And go to the third door on the right."**

"**Thank you." Serena said. She gave Darien's hand a light squeeze as they walked down the hall.**

"**You paged me." A brunette said.**

"**The Chiba's son is here."  
"Please tell me he came with someone?"**

"**Some girl."  
"Is it his sister possibly?"  
"She called him hun, and the looks they were sharing were more romantic. I don't think so. Maybe his girlfriend."  
"Good. At least he has someone." She sighed.**

"**I thought they were just critical."**

"**They just died."**


	9. Graduation

Graduation

**Graduation**

_**Flashback…cont…**_

"**I just sent them to the family room."  
"Okay thanks." The doctor said before she walked the path Serena and Darien walked moments before.**

**When she opened the door, a tall man was pacing while a petit blonde was trying to calm him down.**

"**Oh, hello." The blonde greeted.**

"**Hello, I'm Dr. Levy."**

**Serena got up and walked to the door unnoted to Darien who was still pacing.**

"**You're working on Darien's parents." **

**At the word 'parents,' Darien rushed to Serena's side.**

**Dr. Levy nodded. "You're Darien?" **

"**Yah, Darien Chiba, and this is my girlfriend."  
"Serena."**

"**Nice to meet you."  
"Same to you."  
"Your parents are Aaron and Darren Chiba?"  
"Yes. How are they? What happened? When can I see them? How-"**

**Serena placed a hand on his arm halting his questions.**

"**Sorry."  
"It's okay. Let's sit and I'll explain what happened."  
"Sure." Darien sighed as Serena led him to the couch.**

**When both were seated, Darien took Serena's hand in both of his.**

"**Dr. Levy took a seat. "About an hour ago, the police got a call. A car was hit head on on the freeway. They were brought here. I've been working on them for the past forty-five minutes."  
"So how are they?" Serena asked.**

"**They passed away a few minutes ago." She said glumly. "I'm sorry. There was nothing further we could do. There was major head trauma and your father suffered a heart attack from the accident." **

**Serena placed her other hand over Darien's. She shut her eyes tightly to prevent the onset of tears that were threatening to pour out.**

**Suddenly the warmth left her hands but it then wrapped around her body. She then wrapped her arms around him.**

"**The nurses are cleaning them up. I'll come back when you can see them."  
"Th-thank you." He choked out through Serena's hair.**

**She nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind her.**

**Serena slowly opened her eyes, and as soon as she did, the tears fell. "I-I'm sorry Dare." She whispered as she looked to his face. To her surprise, a tear fell down his own cheek. She raised her hand to wipe it away, but as soon as it landed on his face, his hand covered hers. He brought it to his lips.**

**He then suddenly wrapped his arms around her again.**

**They just sat like that, holding each other, until Dr. Levy came back.**

…

**Darien and Serena were sitting in Dr. Levy's office.**

"**What else do you need?"  
"How old are you Darien?"  
"Fifteen."  
"Do you have any other relatives?"  
"No. My parents are…were only children, and my grandparents have all passed on."  
"Then we're going to have to send you to a foster home."  
"WHAT!?" Both Serena and Darien asked at once.**

"**You can't take him!"  
"I just lost my parents…Sere's the only person I have left on Earth; you can't take me away from her!"**

"**There's got to be another way." Serena plead.**

"**Do you know of anyone else who can take you in?"  
He thought for a minute.**

"**What if he comes to live with my family?"  
"I suppose it would be fine. Can you make arrangements?"  
"I'll call my parents in the morning."**

"**Then that should be fine. I'll have to get social services on the phone so they can talk to your parents. I'll contact the one near your home town…"**

…

"So they talked to Ilene and Ken, and they took me in. I moved out when I turned eighteen so I wouldn't be in the way."  
"Even though we told you that you wouldn't be."  
"Wow, I'm sorry Darien." Amy said.

"Yah, how did you handle it?" Lita asked.

"It wasn't easy. The only reason I was able to was because of Serena and her family. They gave me the strength to go on. My grades plummeted after we got back. Luckily it was only my sophomore year, because my GPA went down. I was able to bring it back up my Junior and Senior years."  
"He was strong…he just didn't know he had it in him…just like now. He is strong, but he didn't know it."

"But if you lock yourself in your apartment ever again, I'll come in and beat you senseless." Andrew said as he set down the orders.

0.o

"Congratulations to all our graduates." The principal said. "And to close off our celebration, we have four lovely ladies from this class who would like to make a speech regarding one of the graduates who could not be here today. We didn't know her long, but she was a bright student the time she did spend here. Mina, I hand the mic to you."

Mina walked up with Amy, Lita, Raye, and Darien behind her. "Today we wanted to speak on behalf of one of our friends. Serena Tsukino. She joined us about a month and a half ago. She just so happened to be my best friend from elementary school. I'm not going to tell you all her life story because we would be here all day."  
"But we are doing this on behalf of her. She was taken from us by one you all know and love. Seyia Kou. Three Lights idol. He came into her boyfriend's apartment and kidnapped her."

"She was the nicest girl you would ever meet, but Seyia took her from us. He thought that since he's some pop star, he could have anything or anyone he wanted. So he took our Rena. We didn't know her long, but we knew her well."

"She is one of the nicest people you will ever meet, and we hope you get the pleasure to one day."

Darien finally walked up to the mic. "Many of you probably don't know me, and it wouldn't surprise me. My name is Darien, and Serena is the light of my life. Half of you probably don't care to hear my sob story, so I won't share it. I just wanted a part of Serena to be here today, and I know a part of her rests in these girls and in myself. I just have one last closing. If anyone of you sees any of the Three Lights or Serena, please do her a favor and contact the police. Like Amy said, she's been gone for a month and a half, and we have no clue where she is. Thank you all for listening. Have a good day."

Everyone then clapped as the stage cleared.

Darien stood there as the crowd cleared. He sighed as he looked on the horizon. Something caught his eye. _I have to stop hallucinating. _He closed his eyes tightly and rubbed them, but when he opened them again, he saw the same thing, only it was getting closer. It was just a wash of gold. He looked at the steps of the stage to make sure he wasn't seeing Mina again. _She's there with the other girls and Sere's family._ He looked again and saw a golden sea surrounding a petit girl running towards the stage. He jumped from the top and began to run to the girl. As he got closer, he could see her perfectly.

"Where's he off to?" Sammy asked pointing to Darien.

"I have no idea…" Ilene said in wonderment.

"Wait…is that…it can't be." Ken said.

"Oh my gosh it's Serena!" Mina yelled running towards the blonde.

The group followed her

"Darien!" Serena yelled.

"Serena!"

The two were about a block apart when something slammed into the side of Serena as well as Darien.

Darien tried to get up, but two bodies were on him.

"Get the hell off me!" He yelled, but despite his struggles, the men remained on him. They slowly got up bringing him up with them.

When he was standing, he saw Serena struggling to get free from Seyia.

"LET HER GO!" He raged.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked tauntingly. He looked to Serena. "Now, now, now, where do we think we're going my beautiful? You know I told you that you were not to run."

She spit in his face. "You're crazy if you think I'll ever listen to you." She bit out.

Seyia saw a group running towards them. "Everyone stop now!" He pulled a gun from his waistband. "Or I'll shoot her."

Everyone stopped in their tracks as he leveled the gun with Serena's head.

"Seyia, put the gun down." Darien said hesitantly.

"I will when we get away. Now Sere, you'll be coming with me…without hesitation or struggles."  
"And if I don't?"  
"Well I'll have my brothers shoot Darien."  
"NO!"

"Then let's go."

"Fine." She sighed. She looked back to Darien teary-eyed. "I'm sorry Dare. Everyone." A tear fell down her cheek to the ground as Seyia turned her and shoved her in a black SUV.

Yaten and Taiki then shoved Darien to the ground at the group's feet before running to the SUV and got it. It then drove off, wheels squealing on the way.

Darien got to his knees. "DAMNIT!" He yelled slamming his fist into the ground.

Ilene placed a hand on his shoulder. "Darien." She spoke softly.

He slowly got up and sighed.

"We'll get her back. I promise you. We will get her back." Ken said.

He sighed again as they walked towards the Crown.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's shorter, but I need to get to bed and I couldn't think of anything else that I needed to add. Hope you liked...and please don't kill me for not bringing Serena back...I promise you that she will come back...eventually...

Thanks for reading,  
SailorMoonForever


	10. Too Much Time Alone

The summer went by slowly…too slowly in everyone's opinion

**Too Much Time Alone**

The summer went by slowly…too slowly in everyone's opinion. Serena's been gone for five months, and everyone is still heartbroken. Summer was coming to an end and everyone was enjoying a dinner at the Tsukino residence. No one could get the site of Serena out of their minds. She had bruises covering her arms, legs, and face, and her face held so much sorrow.

"What is he doing to my daughter?" Ken asked himself.

"I'm gonna kill him…I swear I'll kill him. The next time I see him, he's dead."

"Now Darien, we can't get Serena back then have you going to jail." Ilene stated calmly.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Darien, why weren't you attending college last year?" Amy asked.

"I was waiting. Serena and I were gonna go together." He sighed. "We were going to go this fall." He forced a smile on his face. "Where are you girls going?"  
"We're staying close." Lita said.

"Just to the University downtown." Raye added.

"Why are you staying so close?" Ken asked.

"Well we planned to stay together, and we wanted to stay close in case of any news on Serena." Mina said.  
"You girls shouldn't hold yourselves back because of Serena." Ilene said.  
"She wouldn't want that." Darien added.

"Look who's talking." Andrew said.

"Hey, we already discussed this. Serena and I already talked and plan on attending together."  
"I was kidding."

"We talked about it and agreed on it. I told her that I'd wait until she graduated, and we'd go to college together, and I plan on keeping to that."

"You guys are so close." Lita commented.

"Yah. Like I said, we became the best of friends after the whole alleyway thing."

"So why don't you just marry her already?" Mina asked.

Darien, Ken, Ilene, and Sammy looked down. Darien put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a box, and placed it in front of Mina.

"What's this?"  
"Open it."  
She did and all four plus Andrew gasped.

"Darien, this is beautiful."

In the box was a gold ring. On the band was a ruby in the shape of a heart and surrounding the heart were several small diamonds.

"At the start of her senior year, Darien came over and asked for my blessings." Ken stated.

"He was hesitant, but then we agreed, he could after she graduated." Ilene added.  
"I was planning on doing it the night of her ceremony." He sighed. Mina closed the box and handed it back to him. "Now I'm gonna have to wait until she returns…whenever that is."

"We'll get her back Darien." Sammy said.

"I know, I know. I'm just tired of waiting. We're sitting here doing nothing while she's going through God knows what."

"What ever happened with the PI you hired?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. He found absolutely nothing. Apparently they drove to the airport that day, and they have their own jet and private pilot so no one knows where they went."

"I think," Andrew started, "that you'll be the one to find her. You know her better then anyone else, and somehow, someway…you'll find her."

"How?"  
"It's just a feeling I have." Andrew said. "Something in my heart is telling me that you'll be the one to find her."  
"Weirdo."

"You won't be saying that when I'm right."

0.o

Three months later…Thanksgiving

Missing: seven months

"Got any plans for tonight?" Andrew asked as he wiped the counter…again.

"Not really. Having dinner with Ilene, Ken, and Sammy. You?"  
"Nothin much. Hanging around here."  
"Why don't you join us? I'm sure they'd love to have you over too."

"You sure they wouldn't mind?"

"No. They love you."

"Fine, I guess I'm coming then."  
"I'll let them know."

They sat and listened to the quiet.

"It's lonely here without the girls." Andrew said.  
"I never realized how much noise was created by them."

"I know…it's weird having it all quiet."

"Well how about a surprise visit?" A female voice asked from behind.

"Now that's better." Darien smirked.

Mina smacked him lightly in the back of the head.

"We come to pay a visit to our favorite guy friends and we get insulted." Raye said taking a seat.

"Makes me wonder what else they've been saying about us." Lita added.

"Oh, nothing much, just how peaceful it is here now that four of the loudest girls are gone from my arcade." Andrew said.

"And how relieved we are that they're away at college." Darien added.

"Fine, we'll be leaving then."  
"We're kidding. How's college life?"

"Ok. We're glad to be home."  
"Just wait, you'll get used to it." Andrew said.

"Then why did you come back?"  
"I missed you guys…and I didn't really want to do anything special. I just wanted to take over this job someday."

"So how are you holding up Darien?"  
"As good as I can."  
"Good. So what are your plans for tonight?"  
"We're going over Serena's. Wanna join us?"  
"Nah. Our parents want us home."  
"Good point…"

"We have been gone for like three months."

"I didn't think. Stop harassing me!"

"We're kidding. But yah, we can't."

0.o

"Dear Lord, we ask only one thing of you on this wonderful Thanksgiving evening." Ilene said as everyone bowed their heads and clasped hands. "We ask you for the return of my beloved daughter, Serena. We ask you to safely return her to us. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone repeated.

They spent the rest of the night eating in silence.

0.o

"Darien, why are you packing your bags?" Andrew asked.

"I'm going back to America."  
"Why?"  
"To visit my parent's grave site. I do every Christmas with Serena. I had planned to do it this year, just didn't plan on doing it alone."

"Why don't you have someone go with you?"

"I don't mean it that way. It's a personal thing. My parents grew very fond of Serena and her them, so it was a tradition we did every year."

"They were close?"  
"Very. She was like the daughter they never had." He sighed. "They were glad when I found someone as nice as her." He said closing the suitcase.  
"When does your flight leave?"  
"In about five hours. I'm going to say farewell to Ilene, Ken, and Sammy before heading off to the airport."

"How are you getting there?"

"Ken is driving me."

"Well you'd better get going."  
"Yah, I'm getting ready. Why did you stop by anyways?"  
"To see what your plans were for the holidays."  
"Well that's it." He said lifting up the suitcase.

"Need some help?"  
"Yah, there's another suitcase on the bed. Can you grab it?"

"Sure."  
…

"You are coming back right?" Ilene asked.  
"Of course."

"Have a good holiday Darien."  
"You too Sammy. Enjoy the break. I'll come here first when I get back. I promise."

"Darien, we'd better get going." Ken said.  
"Have a good Christmas." He called before walking to the door.

"You too."


	11. The Cemetery

**

* * *

**

The Cemetery

The plane finally landed in Darien's home town. He decided after he got his luggage to find head to John's since he would be staying at his place.

"Hey man. Great to see you again."

"You too."  
"Thanks for calling, emailing, writing."  
"I get it, I'm sorry. I've been stressed."  
"What about?"  
"Long story."  
"Well let's go inside and we'll put your stuff down and get you settled."  
"Sure."  
The two walked into the house and to the room Darien would be staying in.

"Well where's Serena? Why didn't she come with you?"  
Darien smacked himself in the head. "I can't believe I didn't tell you."  
"Tell me what? Did you two break up? You were such a great couple."  
"No, it's not that."  
"Well then what is it?"  
"You know that Japanese group she loved so much?"  
"The Three Lights? Didn't they disappear or something?"  
"Yah, with Serena."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Yah, Seyia, the lead singer kidnapped her. Remember when my birthday was?" He nodded. "That's the day it happened. She's been gone ever since."

"Really? Aw man, why did he do that?"  
"He had some fascination with her. One day he asked her to break up with me, when she protested, he then said they could be 'fuck buddies' and I didn't have to know."  
"What did she do?"  
"Call him a pervert and stormed off."

"Go Rena!"

"Yah, well now she's stuck with him and his brothers. I saw her once at graduation, but Seyia threatened to shoot her. She was covered in bruises. In my apartment on the couch, I found semen. He raped her. She hadn't been on her pills for some unknown amount of time, and he probably didn't bother getting her any."  
"He could've used a condom."  
"I doubt it. The police found _nothing._ All they found was the semen and blood."  
"Blood?"  
"Yah, we don't know from what though."

"Man, so she's been gone for eight months?"  
"Since the beginning of April." He sighed.

"And there's no information?"  
"Nothing. I even hired a PI **(Private Investigator for those who didn't know)**, but all he found out was that they aren't in Japan anymore. They could be anywhere in the world."  
"You'll find her, don't worry. Are you still going to propose?"  
"Yah. When we get her back, I'm making her mind forever."  
"I'm sure it'll be soon."  
"Andrew swears I'll be the one to find her, and you say it'll be soon."

"Really? He said that?"

"Yah."  
"Well never underestimate the power of the brotherly bond."  
"Yah, yah, yah. Now let's go. I'm hungry."  
"We can go to the Royal."  
"Sure, that's fine with me."

"You know it hasn't been as fun since you two left. Come to think of it, it's gotten quieter."  
"Well the Crown has gotten louder."  
"Poor Andrew."  
"Is there a hidden insult in that?"  
"No."

"Sure." He said as they got in Josh's car.

0.o

"So got any big plans for tomorrow?" Darien asked as he sipped at his coffee.

"You mean other then sitting on my lazy ass in front of the TV?"  
"Yah."  
"Nope." He said with a smirk.

"Entertaining."  
"You know it! What about you? Anything other then going to the cemetery?"  
"Nope."  
"Well we'll just have a nice dinner at my place."  
"Want me to pick up Taco Bell on the way back?"  
"Hell yah."  
"You haven't changed." He said shaking his head.

"You know it." He said grabbing his coat. "Now let's go. Ryan's having a Christmas Eve party at his place."  
"Since when do you go partying?"  
"He's my other brother! What do you expect?"  
"As long as you don't get drunk. Remember the last time you did that?"  
"I was drunk…remember?"

"I meant how you felt after."

"That sucked!"

"I was the one that had to deal with you."

"Sorry."  
"Yah, let's go."

0.o

"You knooooooooooow, I usssallllllly don't d-d-uh-do thisssssssssssss." Josh slurred.

"Yah, well today you're wasted." Darien said as he led his friend down the driveway.

"Nnnnnnnno I'm noooooot…" He tripped. "Okay, maybe a 'lil."

"Or a lot."  
"That toooooooo…hey you is makin' fun of me. I don't like that…"  
Darien sighed and opened the car door. "Whatever, get in the car and pass out."

Josh sat down. "Okay." He fell backwards and passed out.

Darien chuckled as he put Josh's feet in the car and shut the door.

He then got in the drivers side, climbed in, and drove away.

0.o

"I still can't believe he got so drunk last night." Darien shook his head as he remembered his friend on the floor clinging to the toilet. "It's gonna bee noon by the time I get there." He sighed as he attempted to block his face from the cold wind. "I hate Michigan weather." He mumbled to himself.

Finally, after an hour walk, Darien reached the cemetery. As he approached his parents' gravesite, he heard loud crying.

The crying continued getting louder as he approached the tombstone, and when he finally arrived, he saw a female leaning on it.

Her back was leaning on the back of it, so all he could see was her hair looking a dark brown color from the mud and dirt in it. He guessed it – at one point – it was a dirty blonde color. _Like Andrew's. _He thought as he moved right behind her, he gasped.

The sight of the woman shocked Darien. She was covered in dirt and mud. It made her look like a mixed child. _Maybe she is. _He then saw a bundle cradled in the woman's arm that had a small hole. _Probably where the baby's head is. _

He gently shook the woman's her shoulder. "Ma'am." He said quietly as not to frighten her.

She didn't move.

"Ma'am." He said louder. He shook her again and her arms fell from around the baby.

It was about to hit the ground, but Darien caught it in time. As his arm went to catch the baby, he accidentally brushed the lady's face. It was freezing.

"Oh my." He cradled the baby, gently rocking it, in one arm as he pulled out his cell to call 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"There's a lady in the cemetery. She's unconscious, and her skin is freezing. She has no coat on, just a long sleeved shirt."  
"I'll send an ambulance right away. Try and keep her warm."  
"Sure."

"What's that noise?"  
"She had a baby with her. Her coat is wrapped around it."

"Okay, then keep them warm. The ambulance should be there any minute."

"Thank you."  
"Good day."  
He hung up and stuck his phone in his pants pocket. He then took off his coat and placed it over the unconscious girl as he heard the sirens near.

He cuddled the crying child close. "Shhhhh, you'll be save and warm soon."  
He kneeled next to the girl and brushed a few strands of dirty hair out of her face and looked at her.

The paramedics neared, but Darien kept staring at her face until something hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Serena?"

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry it's a little short, but hey, at least I possibly brough Serena back...but I'm not guarenteeing anything. It might be her, it might not. You'll have to find out next chapter.

And one of my reviewers said somthing about how you readers don't know anything about Serena other then the rape and that Seyia took her, but that's how I planned it. No one knows nothing except that...other then me...and my friend cuz she hit me cuz i wouldn't tell her...she's too obsessed with the story. It's not _that _good...is it? lol...well I promised an update by tomorrow...well it's up tonight...hope you enjoy! And i _do _have other stories that need attending to...even though this is my fav out of the three. But hey, AM only has one more chapter...YAY! And TL has many more. Not sure on this one...this is what...11, maybe 20...possibly more...not sure...I'll let you know when i get closer to the end!

Thanks for reading...and review!!  
SailorMoonForever


	12. Important AN

**A/N**

Okay, so I'm sorry, but it might be a few days before I update any of my stories. I'm posting this in all three of my unfinished stories because I wanted my readers to know it might be a few days.

We unexpectedly had a death in the family yesterday(Sunday) so instead of - like planned - writing the next chapter of MTF (More Then Friends) I had to spend most the night at the hospital, and I think we're going out to dinner with the girl' (the one who passed) mom.

I'm sorry again, but I'll write in my spare time, but this week will be hectic.

Thanks all,  
SailorMoonForever


	13. Hospital Visits and Crimes

**Hospital Visits and Crimes**

Darien sat in the ambulance cradling the child as one paramedic drove them to the hospital and the other tried to keep the girl warm.

_God please let it be her. _He prayed silently. "How is she?"  
"She's hypothermic. I'm doing what I can with the recourses, but we need to get her to the hospital. We'll get better results there."

"But she'll be okay?"  
"We don't know for sure."  
"Please, do everything to save her."  
"We always do." He said handing Darien his coat.

He rejected it. "Use it for her."

"It won't do us or her any good if you become hypothermic too. We'll be pulling up any minute. Take your coat."  
Darien sighed in defeat and took it.

"Do you know this girl?"  
"With all the dirt, it's hard to tell, but she looks like my girlfriend. She was kidnapped eight months ago."

"Was she expecting?"  
Darien looked down to the baby in his arms. "No."

"We'll contact the police when she wakes, so she can tell them who it was."  
"I know who it was."  
"Well I don't know specifics, just tell her doctor and they'll contact the police." He said as the ambulance came to a stop.

The ambulance doors opened and some doctors pulled Serena out. Darien remained in his seat.

"Sir. Come on out. We need to check the baby." A doctor said

Darien slowly got out and the doctor took the baby and rushed inside.

"Sir," A doctor started, "do you know the lady?"  
"It's my girlfriend, Serena. At least I think. It's hard to tell with the dirt."  
"Then could you come inside with me please. We'll need you there in case of any medical decisions."  
"Sure." He numbly followed the doctor.

"Does S-Ser…"  
"Serena."  
"Does Serena have any allergies to medication?"  
"No."

"Any medical conditions?"  
"No, she's healthy."  
"Not on any meds?"  
"No." He said as they approached a door. He saw her surrounded by doctors. He rushed in and grabbed her hand. It was ice cold.  
"Let's start her on warm iv." Someone said.

"Sir, we need to ask you to step back. We need to warm her up." A nurse said pushing him away from the gurney.

The machine started beeping frantically then went to one long beep.

"Sir, does she have a DNR?"  
"No."  
"Would she give us permission to shock her?"  
"YES!" He cried as he lunged forward and grabbing her hand.

"Crash cart!"  
"Sir, you have to-"

"Look. Her hear rate is going up." A nurse interrupted. "It's amazing. Her body temperature is going up too. She's stabilizing."  
"Is she going to be okay?" Darien asked from his spot.

"We'll have to wait and see, but it seems that you are helping her. It's almost like she can sense you."

"What about her child?"  
"He's with some pediatric doctors. I'll see what I can find out."  
"Thanks."

"Sure. I'll be back soon." He said leaving the room.

A nurse placed another blanket over Serena.

"Can I get a cloth to get rid of some of the dirt?"  
"Sure. I'll bring a bucket of warm water and a cloth."  
"Thanks."  
The nurse nodded and walked out as two officers walked in.

"Sir, the doctor said he was notified that this young lady was kidnapped?"  
"Yes."  
"And you are?"  
"Darien Chiba."  
"What's her full name?"  
"Serena Tsukino."  
"Okay. We'll pull her file. There's not much we can do without her being awake."

"It happened over in Japan. So the file is over there."  
"We'll contact the police over there then and get her file faxed."

"How did you find her?"  
"Well we lived her up until March this year. My parents passed and every Christmas we used to visit their grave. I'm not sure how she ended up there, but I came to town to visit and I saw her leaning on their tombstone."

"They said she was with a child?"  
"Yes."  
"Was she expecting?"  
"No. There was plenty of evidence supporting he raped her. It should be all in the report."

"Okay, have the doctor notify us when she wakes."

"Sure."  
"Good day."  
"Bye."

**0.o**

"Mr. Chiba?"  
"Yes."  
"We are going to transfer her to another room. She is stable, and we need the trauma room."

"Okay." He stood as the doctor and a nurse began to wheel her out. "Did you find out anything about her child?"  
"Yes. He seems to have been born recently, and he's small for most newborns, so I'm guessing about a month premature. But all his organs seem to be functioning fine. He's being fed right now."  
"DO you know when she'll wake?"  
"Her temperature is still a little low, it's only at 88. I think she'll come around at about 92 or so."

"Thanks."  
"Sure. I'll be back periodically to check up on her. Have a nurse page me when she wakes."  
"Thank you Dr.-"

"Crouson."  
"Thank you Dr. Crouson."

"Sure." With that, he left.

The nurse went to leave, but Darien stopped her.

"Yes?"  
"I have an odd request. The men who kidnapped her might come looking. Could you tell me before allowing others to visit her?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks, just tell them she's being moved or can't have visitors at the moment."  
"Sure." She left.

Darien's phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Where are you?"  
"Sorry. Got side tracked. I'm at the hospital."  
"You okay?"  
"Yah, Guess who I found leaning on my parents tombstone."  
"Who?"  
"Serena. I'm at the hospital with her."  
"See, what did I tell you?"  
"Yah, yah. Shut up."  
"How is she?"  
"Stable. She was hypothermic, but her temp is going up."

"I'll head over now."  
"You don't have to."  
"I know, but I am anyways. I'll see you soon."  
"Okay, bye." He hung up as a knock was heard on the door. "Yes."  
"Three males are asking to see Serena." The nurse said.

"It can't be Josh." He thought aloud. "I'll look at them. Maybe they're old friends, but I'm thinking they're the ones who took her." He stood up, placed a kiss on Serena's hand, and put it at her side before following the nurse. As soon as he was within viewing distance, he saw three males.

He stepped back.

"The one with black hair says he's her fiancé."

"They look different, but they're definitely the Three Lights. Contact the police."  
"Of course."  
"For now, tell them that she's being brought down from x-ray and she needs to get settled in her room before she can have visitors. Have them wait in the waiting room or something."

"Okay." She rushed to the front desk and spoke to the men. Then they walked to the seating area."

**0.o**

_In Serena's room…_

Five doctors and nurses were trying to hold Serena down.

"LET ME GO BEFORE THEY FIND ME! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! WHERE'S MY SON? BRING HIM TO ME AND LET ME GO!" She yelled. "I NEED TO SEE MY FAMILY BEFORE THEY FIND ME!"

"Ms. Tsukino, please calm down. You're safe."

"NO I'M NOT! NOT AS LONG AS I'M IN THIS COUNTRY! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?" She shouted as the door opened.

"Because I told them."  
"D-Darien?" He rushed over and hugged her fiercely.

"Darien, we have to get out of here…before-before…" Tears sprung to her eyes.

He gently rubbed her back. "Shhhhh. It's okay."  
"No, it's not. They'll come looking fore me. They'll find me."  
"They already have. They-"

"You mean th-they're here?" She asked worriedly.

"It's okay. They're probably being arrested as I speak. I told the nurse to contact the police and arrest them. I'm not letting them get you. You're safe."  
She hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry."  
"You have nothing to be sorry for."  
She began sobbing into his chest as he sat on the gurney next to her.

Silently, the doctors all left the room leaving the two in peace.

After about 30 minutes, Serena's tears faded.

"Better?" He asked pulling away to look at her.

She nodded. "Thanks."  
"You know you can lean on me for anything."  
"I know."

"I'm so glad to have you back."  
"I'm so glad to be back, but how did I get her?"  
"I came to visit my parents' grave and you were there. I called for an ambulance."  
She looked down. "W-what about-"

"They just took him upstairs. He's fine and being taken care of."  
"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He hugged her close again. "I'm so glad you're back."  
"You already said that."

"Well I've been without you for eight months. What do you expect?"  
"And I've been with three devils.' She said bitterly.

"Let's forget about them for now. They're being arrested. They won't hurt you ever again. I promise.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Yes?"  
"Ms. Tsukino has another visitor."

Serena looked to Darien confused.

"He said his name was Josh?"  
"We're expecting him. You can send him in."  
She nodded and walked out.

"What all does he know?"  
"Everything except about the child."  
"We're gonna have to go to court, aren't we?"  
"Probably."  
"I wonder what they'll do with him. I mean I'm sure he'll want _something _regarding my baby." She looked down. "They'll probably want a paternity test done." She whispered.

"Sere, what are you saying?"  
She clenched her eyes shut. "I don't…_can't _talk about it. N-not now…not yet at least."

He pulled her close. "Okay. We won't talk about it now."  
"Thank you."  
"Sure." He said as the door opened.

"RENA!" Josh cried.

"Hey Josh."  
"How are you doing?"  
"As best as I can be I guess."  
"That's great."  
Another knock was heard on the door.  
"Come in."

Dr. Crouson appeared. "I heard you woke up."

"That's the rumor." Serena giggled.

"Would you like me to bring him in?"  
"Sure. That'd be great."

"I'll be right back." He said before walking out.

"Who's he bringing?"  
"Well, I kinda got pregnant. I have a son."

"Well congratulations I guess."  
"Thanks." She turned to Darien. "I have a question for you."  
"What is it hun?"  
"Well first are you going to stay with me? You don't have to and I understand if you don't want to but-"

He silenced her with a kiss. As he continued, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a velvet box. Once he pulled away, he said, "This isn't how I planned it at all, and it's not as romantic, but," he opened the box and she gasped, "will you marry me my love?"  
She was completely silent. "YES, YES, YES!" She flung her arms around his neck. "Of course Darien. I love you!"

"I love you too."

She pulled away and he slipped the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful."  
"I went to your dad at the beginning of your senior year. He asked me to wait until you graduated. Well that was postponed, so I decided that when I got you back, I'm making you mine forever. I was going to do it later, and not in a hospital room, but you were doubting my love. So I decided to prove to you that I love you."

"Thank you Darien."

"Sure. So was that your question for me?"

"No. I asked because of this. Obviously I'm going to raise my son, and if you're going to stay with me, you're going to be daddy. I don't care paternity says. Well he was only born yesterday, and I don't have a name for him yet…"  
"And?"  
"I wanted to name him after you." She said looking down.

He placed a hand on hers. "I'd love that."

She looked up to him. "Really?"  
"Yes. I don't care what _anyone _says. I'll raise him as my son. He will be my son."

"I'm glad." She said as the door opened to reveal Dr. Crouson and a baby carrier containing a crying baby. "Seems he wants his mother." He rolled it next to Serena's bed.

Darien picked him up and handed him to Serena.

"Do you know if he's eaten yet?"

"We haven't fed him. You've only been here an hour and a half. We didn't know what you were feeding him. If you didn't wake soon, we were going to give him formula."  
"He's probably hungry. Will you?" She offered Darien Jr. to Darien and he took him. She then wet to a more sitting position and grabbed the neck line of her hospital gown.

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Josh said.  
"What is it?" She asked.

"I think I'm going to go."

"Oh, yah. Sorry."  
"It's okay."  
"I'm pretty whipped anyways. When he's done eating, I'm probably going to go to sleep anyways."  
"Then I'll just come by tomorrow morning."

"That sounds good."  
"See you tomorrow. Glad you're back."  
"Thanks."

He walked out with Dr. Crouson.

Serena then lowered her neck line and took Darien Jr. back and brought him to her breast.

**0.o**

The door opened to reveal two police officers and her doctor.

Serena then moved her neckline back up.

"Hello."  
"Ms. Tsukino. Glad to see you're doing okay."

"Glad to be doing okay."  
"We came by for a statement."  
She looked down to Darien Jr. and rocked him.

"Ms. Tsukino?"

She remained silent.

"Sere?"

"I-I can't. Not yet." She whispered.

"Can you give her some time?" Darien asked placing a hand on her knee.

"We really need it now."  
"I can't talk about it yet." She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fist on her hand that wasn't holding the baby.

"You need to relax. All the stress isn't good for you." Dr. Crouson said. He turned to the officers. "I told you she couldn't handle this yet."  
"Well we can't hold them without a statement. If she doesn't talk, they'll go free and there's nothing we can do."  
"NO!" She shouted looking up.

"Then we need you to talk."

"But I can't!" Darien took the baby.

"What do you need now…tonight to hold them?"

"Something…anything."  
"How about this. Seyia, Yaten, and Taiki Kou kidnapped me eight months ago. I was raped while with them. Is that enough?" She asked.

"Yes. When was the last time you were raped?"  
"Not since the baby was born. It's been at least a week."

"Then a rape kit would be pointless." Dr. Crouson said.

"Anything else?" Serena asked.

"We have three cards with photos on them. We need you to pick them out."

"Sure, let me see."

They showed her the first card, she picked out Seyia. They showed her the second and third, and she picked out his brothers.

Serena placed a hand on her baby's stomach and he grabbed it and played with her fingers.

"Good. Now we just need to know, did all three kidnap you, or was it one?"

"Seyia did it mostly. His brothers just were at his place when he took me there." She looked to her son and moved her hand.

"So they're accessories."

"And we need to know which one to charge with the rape."

Serena stopped moving her hand in the baby's grasp.

"Ms. Tsukino. Which one raped you?"

_Why did he have to ask…?_

"I know this is hard, but we need to know. We can't charge all three when only one committed the crime."  
When she spoke, her voice was low. "What if all three committed the crime?"

* * *

**A/N:**Okay, so it didn't take as long as i thought for the update...but i couldn't sleep last night and so i wrote this. I hope I made it up somewhat because it's longer than my typical chapters. I'm sorry for the semi-cliffy, but what can i say?

And thanks all for understanding. There were like thirty messages saying sorries so instead of replying to all, i'm saying thanks on here!

Thanks,  
SMF


	14. Going 'Home'

**Going 'Home'**

Darien placed his free arm around her waist and pulled her close. She buried her face in his chest.

"Okay. We'll get them booked. We will need you to come to the station to get a formal statement and police report."

Serena couldn't speak, so she just nodded.

"We'll leave you two alone now." Dr. Crouson said.

"Thanks." Darien said before the three men walked out.

Once the door was shut, Darien sighed.

_I never thought it was that bad. _

Serena shook her head in his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhhhh." He slowly got up from his chair and placed the sleeping baby in the carrier. Serena looked down and wiped away her tears. Darien then sat next to her and pulled her close. She sobbed hard into his chest.

…

Finally after an hour, Darien heard steady breathing in his embrace. When he looked down to her, he saw her tear streaked face asleep. He went to move off the bed, but her hold tightened.

"Please don't leave Dare." She whispered.

"I'm not leaving. I'm just making you more comfortable."  
"I'm plenty comfortable. Please just stay right here."  
"Sure." He moved to a laying position, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

**0.o**

"Good morning Mrs. Tsukino."

"Please call me Serena."  
"Okay. How are you recovering Serena?"  
"Isn't that your job to tell me?"  
"Good point…how are you feeling?"

"Better. Some areas hurt, the bruises, but other then that, I'm fine."

"That's good to hear. So what do you think about going home this afternoon?"  
"It'd be great, but I live in Japan. We don't have a place here."  
"Where were you staying?" He asked Darien.

"At one of our friends. I'm not sure if he'd like the child though."  
"Can you contact him?"  
"Sure, but it's a small place too. I don't think there's room for four people."

"Well we'll work something out."  
"We can stay in a hotel or something." Serena suggested.

"Okay, well I'll get the paperwork in order. Remember, you have to go to the police station to make the formal statement."  
"I know."

"Okay. I'll be back later." He said before walking out.

"When do you want to go?"

"I guess the sooner the better."  
"Take your time love. If you aren't ready to talk about it with me, how are you going to tell complete strangers?"  
"You're right." She sighed burring her head in her hands. "I'd get there then break down." She said ashamed.

"You have no reason to be ashamed." He placed a hand on her shoulder and sat next to her on the bed. "And it's perfectly understandable if you broke down. You've been through so much over the past eight months and it's normal for you to act that way." He reassured. "You can go when you're ready."  
"Will you come with me?" She asked looking up to him teary eyed.

"Only if you want me to."

"I don't think I could do it without you."

"Then of course I'll come." He said wrapping her in a hug.

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

"Yes?"

The door opened to reveal a teenage boy probably about Darien's age wheeling a cart.

"Can I help you?" Darien asked standing up in front of Serena, blocking the boy's attempts to get to her.

"I'm just bringing food for the patients."

Darien didn't move.

"Okay…here you take it. I have other patients I need to deliver to." He said shoving the tray into Darien's hands before leaving.  
"Hungry?"  
"Yes, but you don't need to be so threatening to the poor kid."  
"I guess I'm a little overprotective, but I have good reasons." He handed her the tray as Darien Jr. began to fuss.

Serena went to grab him, but Darien got there first. "You eat, I'll take him."

"But you haven't eaten, have you?"  
"No."  
"Why don't you go eat? There's probably a cafeteria somewhere."  
"I'll take him with me."

"You sure?"  
"Hey, I'm his father; I can take care of my boy." He said picking him up. "How about you come for a walk with daddy?" He asked the baby and the baby laughed.

"He's taken a liking to you already."  
"Well that's a good thing, right?"  
"You should've seen the first time Seyia held him. He cried until Seyia gave him to me."  
"He knows well."  
"Yes he does."

"Will you be okay by yourself for a little while?"  
"I'm a big girl. I'll be okay."  
"Well I'll be back then." He gently kissed her. "Come on little man, let's go explore." He said before walking out the door.

As the door shut, a tear fell down Serena's face. _I couldn't picture a more perfect sight._

**0.o**

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Serena yelled. "I CAN'T DO THIS! NOT YET!"

"We just want _some _kind of statement." A lady said.

"I CAN'T! I'M NOT READY!" She cried as the door flew open.

"Sere, what's wrong?"  
"DARIEN!" She yelled flying from her bed

He wrapped his free arm around her. He looked to the lady who then snapped a picture. "What's going on!?"

"We were trying to get a statement." The lady said. "Who are you?"

"Take Jr." Serena took the baby before Darien stalked up to the lady. "Who I am is no concern of yours."

"Is this your child? Who's the father? Does this mean you were raped?"  
Serena held Darien Jr. close to her chest. "Please…"

"Leave…NOW!" He ordered sternly.

"Okay, okay. Don't have a cow." She quickly grabbed her stuff and walked out.

Dr. Crouson walked in as Darien hugged Serena.

"What's wrong? I heard screaming."  
"Some lady from the news was asking a lot of questions." Serena said through tears.

"Here, have a seat." He and Darien helped her to a nearby chair.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Now what happened?"  
"She just walked in. Asked if I was Serena Tsukino. When I said yes, she started asking all these questions and even took a few pictures. She asked me to tell her something. That's when Darien walked in and told her to leave." She said huddling Jr. close to her.

"How did she get back here?" He asked himself. "I'm sorry. She must've sneaked past. Are you alright now?"  
"I guess."

"You'll probably be seeing yourself on TV."

"It's okay."  
"Have you contacted your friend?"  
"Yah, he doesn't think we can all fit. It's okay made for one. I'll just call some local hotels and make reservations."  
"Okay. Well the papers are signed. You and your son are free to go."

"Thank you so much Dr. Crouson."  
"Yes. Thank you for taking care of my son and me."

"Of course. I'll be seeing you."  
"Bye." The two said.  
He nodded and walked out the door.

"We're gonna need some baby stuff." Serena said.

"Yah, well let's get settled in the hotel first. Then we can worry about stuff."  
"Okay."  
"I'll make some calls."

…

"Okay, that's great…thanks so much…Goodbye." He hung up. "There's an Inn down the street. They surprisingly have a room open."  
"Great. Let's get going."  
They grabbed their coats and headed for the door.

"Wait, what are we going to do about Jr.? He doesn't have anything."

"There's a store next to the hotel I believe. We can check in and head there. We'll pick up some things too."  
"Okay."  
"For now though, I'll wrap my coat around him." He said taking off his jacket. He then gently wrapped it around the baby.

"Let's go."

He cuddled the baby close in one arm and wrapped the other around Serena.

…

"How long are you staying?" The receptionist asked.

"Two nights should do it."  
"Okay. You're in room 285." She handed Darien the key. "Have a great stay." She glanced to Serena. "You're Serena Tsukino, aren't you?"  
"What, how did you know?"

"Well they haven't covered it yet. Oh, it's coming on now." She turned the T.V. so they all could see.

On the screen was one of the pictures of Serena next to the woman who was sitting at a desk.

"A kidnap victim was found yesterday in a local cemetery." The woman said. It was the woman who was at the hospital interviewing Serena. "She was kidnapped from Japan eight months ago after spending a short amount of time there. She had moved from here. I went to the hospital to interview her this morning, but she denied comment. When I asked her for a statement, she screamed quote 'no, no, no, no, no. I can't do this, not yet.' and 'I can't. I'm not ready.'" The picture changed to the one of Darien and Jr. huddling close to Serena. "This man, who Serena had called 'Darien,' walked in carrying a baby. He also denied comment…and very rudely I might add. We'll try and get more information soon. Over to you Tim."

"Thanks…"

She turned it back to face her.

Serena groaned. "Now everyone knows."

"It's okay. Once we get you completely clean and your hair back to your cute meatballs, no one will recognize you."  
"I guess."  
"Thank you." Darien said to the lady.  
"Sure. Enjoy your stay."

"Oh, and if anyone comes in asking for us, please tell them we're not staying here."  
"Of course. I'll put a note with your registration so other receptionists know."  
"Thank you." Serena said as Jr. started crying. "Oh, I haven't fed him yet." Serena panicked.

"Stop stressing. Let's go up to the room then you can feed him."  
"Okay." She said as they began walking to the elevator.

…

"Why do you have to suck so hard?" Serena asked the baby.

"Because he can't get the milk if he does it softly." Darien said coming from the bathroom freshly showered.

Serena looked up to him and immediately looked down and shut her eyes tightly. "Dare, please…put something on." She began to shake.

"Sere, what's wrong?"  
"Just please…"  
"Okay." He took the bathrobe hanging on the door and put it on. "Good?"  
She looked back to him, still shaking slightly. "Yah."

"Looks like Jr. is done."

She looked down to her now sleeping son.

Darien took him and set him in the middle of the king size bed. He then sat back on the other bed next to Serena.

"I'm sorry. I over reacted."  
"It's okay. I should've thought about it. I was just so used to doing that. You know…"  
"Yah, I know. It's just h-he did that…and it would lead to…" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's okay." He hugged her. "But I'm worried about you. I don't think you should be keeping this in. I'm not forcing you to go to the police, nor am I forcing you to talk to me, but I think you need to talk to _someone._"

"I'm not going to a shrink."

"But Sere…"  
"Let me finish. I said I'm not going to a shrink, but I'll talk to you."  
"Are you sure you're ready."  
"I've thought about it, and I came to a conclusion."  
"What's that?"  
"I don't think I'll ever be fully ready. I mean, maybe in a few years, but that won't help the situation now. But I can handle talking to you. We've been the best of friends for what, seven years? Plus, you're my boyfriend and I can tell you anything…no matter how painful."  
"I'm glad you know that."

"How about we get some stuff for Jr. then we can talk.  
"Better idea. We get jr. some stuff, then get _you _some stuff, then we can talk."

"Sounds good."

* * *

**A/N:**It's monday and I just got out of school, so here it is as promised. I have a question for my reviewers. I need someone who knows a person who can translate or can translate something themselves. I speak English good, lol, well, but I know like nothing of Japanese. So can someone help me with translation from English to Japanese? If not, I might cut that part, or use an online translator...but those are often inaccurate...

Thanks,  
SMF


	15. What Really Happened?

_**A/N: **_**Bold and centered is flash back.**

Regular text and aligned left, current time…

ON WITH THE CHAPTER…cuz I know you're all dying to find out what happened with her………………

**What Really Happened?**

Three hours later found Serena seated in Darien's lap on the bed, and junior sleeping peacefully in his new bassinette.

"If you're not ready, you don't have to."  
"I know, but I need to do this."  
"Okay, go ahead."

"Well the day of your birthday, the girls helped me get your place ready for our night. After they left, I took a nap. I woke up t-to someone kissing me. I thought it was you at first, but then, after I came to more, I realized it wasn't you. It was more forceful and possessive. Then, before I even knew what was happening…he was…'i-in' me. A-and it happened. After the second time, Andrew called. I explained and he said I could answer…

"**Hello?" She answered weakly.**

"**Hey. You okay?"  
"Uh – yah. I just woke up from a nap."**

"**You sure?"  
"Yah. You just woke me up."**

"**Okay, well Darien's in the restroom now, then we're heading back."  
"Okay. Thanks Andy."  
"Sure."  
"See you soon."  
"Probably not." She mumbled incoherently.**

**Seyia then slapped hear hard. "Watch your mouth." He whispered harshly.**

"**What was that? Are you sure you're okay."  
"Yah. Sorry – uh – Amy's beeping in. Gotta go. Bye Andrew."**

"**Bye."**

**After she hung up, Seyia threw her cloths at her. "Put 'em on. We're leaving."  
"L-leaving?"**

"**Yes, I'm taking you with me."  
"No, just leave. I won't say anything. I promise. Just leave without me."  
"You're coming with me. There's no arguing."  
"Let me write a note at least please?"  
"Fine. It'll be your last goodbye**

She took a deep breath. "That's when I wrote the note." She squeezed his hand tighter. "Then he pulled me down to his car, pushed me in, and we left. After we got to wherever we were at, he did it again. Then he left. I was alone in a dark room, but I found a phone. That's when I called you…

"**Hello?"**

**She couldn't speak through the tears.**

"**Hello?"**

**She faintly heard someone tell Darien to put it on speaker. **_**Andrew maybe?**_

**She heard a click. **

"**Anyone there?"**

"**D-Dare?" She asked pained.**

"**Sere? Is that you?"**

"**Yes." She cried.**

"**What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
"I'm sorry Darien."  
"Sere, where are you? What's happened?"  
"I'm so sorry." She repeated.**

"**You did nothing wrong. What happened? Where are you?"  
"I don't have much time. I-I was napping, waiting for you when he came in and h-he…"**

"**Who is he?"  
"Seyia." She breathed.**

"**That bastard. Where are you?"**

"**I'm not sure. But Dare…h-he-" she got quieter, "raped me…and I'm out of pills. I haven't taken any in-"**

**She heard footsteps. **

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Seyia raged. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He slapped her hard and hung up the phone.**

"**Please Seyia." She plead.  
"No, I ordered you to stay put and do nothing. You already wrote the note. That was your last goodbye."**

"**Please…"**

**He walked close to her. "Please what?" He asked heavily as he placed his hand over her breast.**

"**No."**

**The phone rang, so ****Seyia answered.**

"**What do you want?" He pushed Serena on the floor.**

"**What did you do with her?" Darien asked.**

"**Why I had my way with her, and am about to again." He entered her harshly and she screamed in pain. "What concern is it of yours?"**

"**You just wait until I get my hands on you." Darien threatened.**

"**That is if you can find us." He said before hanging up.**

…

**After he finished, he stood and pulled Serena up. "Come on, we need to go."  
Serena used her hands to cover her bare chest. "I'm not going anywhere else with you." She spat**

"**Don't be so sure." He picked up a two by four and hit her in the back of the head with it.**

She absently mindedly rubbed her wrists. "When I woke up, I was cuffed. He said it was so I wouldn't fight back." She took another shaky breath.

"Do you want to stop?"

"She shook her head. "I need to do this." She moved around a bit to get comfortable again. "That night, while I was sleeping, Yaten came into my room. I woke up when he…started doing _it_. I thought it was Seyia at first, but I could tell. It was different. Yaten was smaller…even though I didn't think they got much smaller." She laughed slightly. "Then after he left, Taiki came in. He was the same size. The same thing kept going on until I ran."

"How did you find out you were…pregnant."  
"Well I was a week late…

**Serena looked down at her food lost in thought.**

"**What's wrong babe? You look lost in thought."  
"You mean what's wrong other then being raped and held here against my will?" She snapped.**

"**Yes, other then that."  
"I'm a week late."  
"So."  
"You don't know what that means? You probably got me fucking pregnant!"  
Yaten and Taiki looked down.**

_**I didn't use a condom. **_**Both thought simultaneously.**

"**Well I'll leave you with my brothers while I go get you a pregnancy test love."  
"I'm not your 'love.' Love takes two people. What you have isn't love, it's obsession."  
"Love, obsession, I don't really care what you call it." He walked to the door. "I have what I want, so I don't give a flying fuck!" He said before walking out.**

"**Yaten, I'm taking her to her room."  
"It's okay. I can do it.  
"I-I can take myself. Really. I-it's okay." She said backing up. She stopped when she felt a wall behind her.**

"They discovered that day about each other, so t-they double teamed me." She winced. "I wasn't able to move for a few days." She sighed. "I never knew it could be so painful. Even if they were only four inches or so." She stayed silent for a few minutes. "The day I saw you, the three were discussing the whole pregnancy thing. I shout out the back, but I guess they heard me or something. After I was in the car, they drove to the airport. They got plane tickets for here. We've been here ever since."

"How did you get away?"  
"After a while, I stopped fighting because it was only hurting me more. So he stopped chaining me. I was saving my strength to get away, and then I went into premature labor. So after he was born, and all three were somewhere, I wrapped my coat around him and left. We were really close to the cemetery, so I went there before collapsing. The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by doctors." She finished with a deep breath.

"See, don't you feel better now that you've said it all?"  
"Yah, a little."

"You'll feel even better when they're behind bars."

"Definitely." She took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry for freaking out on you earlier. I know we always used to do that. But sometimes any of them would come straight from the shower. They'd just walk in. They'd even walk in during my showers…

**Serena was about to turn off the water when the door opened.**

"**I'm almost done. Can't you wait two minutes?"  
Whoever it was didn't answer, he just walked behind her.**

"**Please. Not again." **

**She looked down to her slightly larger stomach and saw two hands grasp onto her breasts. She then saw Taiki appear in front of her…both were there.**

"**WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!? YATEN!? TAIKI!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Seyia's voice raged.**

"**Seyia. We're just punishing her."**

"**Yah, you told us to."  
"Well I didn't mean like that…but now that it's already happening…" He shed his clothes and joined the three in the shower.**

"So that's why."  
"I understand. I won't do it if you don't want me to."  
"Please, at least for now. Until I get readjusted. I want to be completely comfortable around you at all times again, but I'm not even fully comfortable with myself yet."  
"I'm willing to give you all the time you need."  
"Thank you."  
"No need to thank me. I do it because I love you."  
"And I love you."

**0.o**

_In Tokyo Japan…_

"In other news. A teenage girl that disappeared from here eight months ago was found in the United States Christmas morning." A picture of Serena appeared on the screen.

"MOM, DAD! Come quick!"

"What is it?" Ilene looked to the TV. "Oh my gosh. It's Serena."

"Serena? Where?" Ken asked coming into the room.

"Shhhhh." Sammy ordered.

"A local reporter went to interview her, but she had denied comment screaming quote, 'no, no, no, no, no. I can't do this, not yet.' and 'I can't. I'm not ready.' After that a male," the picture changed to the one of Darien with one arm around a crying Serena and the other holding a baby, "came into the room holding an infant. She identified him as 'Darien.' The reporter who interviewed her, Tiffany, asked about the child, but the male ordered her to leave. And very rudely too. She said quote, 'I asked if the child meant she was raped. Mrs. Tsukino mumbled something and he stalked up to me and demanded I leave.' As for the child, when the man walked in, he told Mrs. Tsukino to 'take Junior.' so we don't know if he fathered the child or is going to act as the father figure. We'll bring more information when it's available to us."  
"I'm going to kill Darien!" Ken said.

"Why honey?"

"He knows where my baby is and didn't even call!"  
"Well she's safe. How about we give him a call."  
…RING…RING…

"Hello?"  
"Ilene, did you see the news? They found Serena!" Mina's voice cheered.

"Yes dear, we sat it. We were just about to call Darien."  
"Yell at him for not informing us that she was found."  
"Will do. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Ken snatched the phone and dialed Darien's cell.

**0.o**

Darien woke to the sound of his cell phone and crying. He carefully wiggled from Serena's grasp and grabbed his cell. "Hold on a minute please." He whispered. He then picked up junior from his bassinet. He walked to the hall and propped the door open with his foot. He rocked junior in his arms and held the phone against his shoulder. "Sorry, hello?"  
"You're gonna have a lot more then sorry to say when I'm done with you!"  
"What? Ken, is that you?"

Someone said something and a new voice spoke.

"Hello?"  
"I'm sorry Darien."  
"Why is he mad?"  
"Because we just saw the news and saw that Serena was found and you didn't call."  
"I'm sorry. She has been stressed and exhausted. And I hadn't had time to call."  
"Can we speak to her?"

"It's three in the morning. She's sleeping."

"Oh yah. I'm sorry dear." She paused. "What's that noise."  
"Oh, that would be junior."

"Serena has a child?"

"Yes."  
"I'm gonna kill that bastard."  
"Yah, well I'll have her cal you when it's a decent hour for the both of us."  
"Thank you."  
"Sure."  
"When are you coming home?"  
"Not sure. We're going to the station tomorrow to file the report. We'll find out from them details of the trial."

"Okay then."  
"I think junior's got a dirty diaper, so I'm going to let you go."  
"Alright dear. Bye."  
"Bye."

He hung up and went back in. He headed to the bathroom to change junior.

…

After he finally got the baby asleep, eh crawled in bed and pulled Serena close.  
She shivered.

"Please. Seyia. No more. Please."

Darien rubbed her back. "It's okay Sere. You're safe. Seyia won't hurt you any more. I promise."  
"Darien." She sighed happily in her sleep.

He slowly joined Serena in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, there you have it. Everything that happened to Serena. I tried not to go into any deep detail cuz i wanna keep it T or whatever it is...i didn't want it to go to M basically. Hope you enjoyed!!

Oh, and NVm about the translator...i'm just cuttin that part...it wasn't anything big...just some people were gonna ask Serena and Darien about Serena and Darien, lol...they were going to play 'i'm a tourist.'

-SMF


	16. The Results

"Good morning sleepy head

**The Results**

"Good morning sleepy head." Serena greeted.

Darien sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Serena, up before me? What's this world coming to?" He exaggerated.

"Ha-ha mister. My body is used to getting up early thank you! I really didn't have a choice." She said matter-of-factly. "Plus, I had to feed junior."

He got up and wrapped his arms around her and junior. "I was kidding my sweet." He placed a light kiss on her lips. "What smells so good?"  
"Room service."

"Mmmmmmm." He walked over, grabbed two plates, and put some food on them for him and Serena.

"So I was thinking we could go to the station today."  
"You want to?"  
"Yah, I want to get it over with."  
"I'll call for a cab after we eat."  
"Okay."

**0.o**

"Okay Ms. Tsukino. We don't need extensive testimony, just an over view."  
She took a deep breath and grabbed Darien's hand. "Well the day I was taken, I was in my boyfriend, Darien's, apartment. He – Seyia I should say – came in and," she took another deep breath, "raped me twice. After that, I'm sure the phone conversation with my friend Andrew is recorded?"  
"Yes."

"Well then after we left and got to where ever he took me – I'm not sure exactly – he left me a lone for a minute. That's when I made the phone call to Darien."

"We have that on file too."

"Then after he called back, he took me somewhere else for a month and a half. And before you ask, it was somewhere deserted. I'm not exactly sure."

"Okay."  
"After the whole encounter, we headed straight for the airport. They used fake names and told me to create one."  
"What were the names?"  
"Mine was my middle name and shortened last name. Usagi Tsuki." She thought for a minute. "Theirs were Jarrett, Mike, and Travis Kouper. We stayed in this abandoned house. It was about a block away from the cemetery. Once they were outside early Christmas morning, I grabbed my son and ran out the back."  
"Okay. And you said all three raped you?"  
"Yes."

"So do you have any idea who the father of your son is?"  
"No." She looked down to her son. "Yaten and Taiki attacked me the night I was taken." She looked back up to the officer. "And I don't want _any _of them to have any part in his life. No matter which one is the father. I don't want them in his life."

"Well we'll run a paternity test to see which is the father. But we can't guarantee that he won't want a part. It is the biological father's choice if he wants to be a part of the child's life or not."  
"Well then I want supervised visits at least."

"We'll discuss that when we determine which is the father, and see if he wants to be a part of it."

"Okay."  
"What's going to happen with the trial?"

"Well Tokyo has asked us to send them there since the initial kidnapping and first rapes occurred there. So it's under Tokyo's jurisdiction."  
"So we can go home?" Serena asked hopefully."  
"Yes. You're free to leave. The police over there will contact you about any further information and the paternity results. They will be faxed the police report and all."

"Okay."

"Well we're done here. I'll take you to the medical examiner so they can get the blood work done."  
"Thanks."  
"Sure."

The three got up and headed down the hall.

"Dare." Serena stopped.

"What is it?"  
"Up ahead. I-it's Seyia."  
"Is there another way to get to the medical examiner?"  
"No. It's at the end of this hall. There are plenty of officers restraining him. You'll be fine."

"O-okay."  
Darien pulled her so he would be between the two.

"You whore. Give me my son." He demanded as she walked past.

Serena turned to face him. "You don't even know if he's yours!"

"I got you four times that day! You know the odds!"  
"Sere, come on." Darien said quietly pulling her along with him.

She turned and shut her eyes trying to shield the oncoming tears as Seyia continued yelling and pulling against the officers.

After the blood was drawn, they went back to the hotel and Serena packed as Darien got plane tickets.

**0.o**

"Please put your seats back to their upright position, fasten your seatbelts, put your trays up, and prepare for landing. We will begin our decline momentarily. Thank you for flying with International Air." The flight attendant informed.

"Sere, wake up. We're almost home."

"Five more minutes." She grumbled.

He chuckled. "We'll be in the airport in five minutes."  
She slowly sat up from her leaning position on his arms and rubbed her eyes.

Once they obtained their luggage, Darien pulled out his cell and dialed some numbers.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Andrew."

"Hey. What's up? I heard Serena was found and you knew."

He held the phone towards Serena.

"Hi Andy."  
"Yup. She's back."

"Where are you?"  
"Airport. Wanna come get us?"

"Of course. I'll be there in a minute."

"Great thanks."

"Yup. See ya soon."

"Hey."  
"Hey man." He looked around. "Where's Rena?"  
"In the bathroom changing junior."  
"Junior?"  
"Oh, you didn't know?"  
"ANDY!" Serena screamed as she threw her free arms around him. "I missed you so much!"

Darien walked over and took the baby, and she wrapped her other arm around him.

"I missed you too."  
She pulled away after a minute and smiled.

"It's great to see your happy, smiling face again."  
"Yes it is." Darien agreed.

"Andrew, I'd like you to meet my son. Darien Jr." She took him from Darien. "Would you like to hold him?"  
"Sure." He took the baby and cuddled him. "He's cute."  
"I thought so too." Darien agreed.

"So does anyone know you're in town?"

"No. We haven't called. Serena's parents are expecting a call sometime today."  
"Dare, how about we make a surprise visit."  
"Yah, I could drive you there."  
"Well then what are we waiting for?" Darien picked up the suitcases at his side. "Let's go."

**0.o**

Serena walked up to the front door of her house with Darien holding junior behind her.

She took a deep breath and knocked.

A moment later, the door opened to reveal Ken.

He stared in shock at his daughter, processing what he was seeing. Tears came to his eyes and he finally gathered her form in his arms and hugged her tightly. "My baby girl." He whispered.

"I missed you daddy."

After another minute of hugging, a voice was heard from inside. "Ken, who is it?" The voice asked getting closer until Ilene was visible in the doorway. She saw her husband in the corner of her vision slightly hunched, but thought nothing of it. Then she saw Darien holding something. "Darien? Does that mean….where's my baby!?" She asked looking around.

"Suffocating in dad's arms." She said weakly.

He loosened his grip. "Sorry sweetie."

"It's okay da-"

"MY BABY!" Ilene screamed as she threw her arms around the teenage blonde.

Serena embraced her mother as a few tears escaped both eyes.

After another moment, Ken wrapped his arms around the two.

Darien smiled at the sight as Andrew approached him.

"Well as much as I'd love to stand here and hug you guys all day," Serena started, voice muffled by her parents' hugging bodies, "it's getting cold."

Ken and Ilene reluctantly let go and stepped back.

"Good idea."  
"Do you have any stuff?"  
"Of course daddy. I needed some new clothes." She paused. "And we needed other stuff too."  
Ilene then realized Darien was holding her grandson. "Oh, isn't he adorable?" She took him from Darien.  
"I don't want him to wake up yet mom."  
"It's fine Sere. He was up most of the plane ride. He'll be sleeping for a while."

"Oh, I didn't know."

Darien wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "That's because you were sleeping most of the plane ride love."  
She giggled. "Yah, I guess you're right."  
He gently kissed her. "Yes I am."

"Come on love birds. Let's get this stuff inside before we all freeze." Andrew said jokingly.

Darien shot him a glare before letting his hand fall to hers.

"Oh darling, you might want to go in empty handed." Ilene suggested.

"Why's that?"  
"You'll see. Just go in first."

Serena looked puzzled as Darien gave her hand a light squeeze. She let go of his hand and walked in.

Darien was getting the first suitcase when he heard multiple voices yell at once.

"SERENA!"

"The girls are here?" Darien asked the obvious.

"What was your first clue?" Andrew asked.

"They wanted to talk to her when she called. They've been here since this morning."

"And I wasn't invited."

"Well we called a little while ago. You weren't home."

Ilene then disappeared into the house and a chorus of 'aw's' were heard from the house.

"That boy sure is a looker." Andrew commented.

"Yes he is." Darien agreed.

"Did Serena name him?"  
"Yah."  
"Well what's his name?"

The door shut with a not so soft click and the three men looked to Serena.

"I named him after the man who will be his father." She said as she approached Darien's side. She grasped his hand. "His name is Darien Junior."

"So have you proposed to her yet?" Andrew whispered not so quietly.

Serena and Ken laughed. **(That's how loud he 'whispered.' Ken heard it and he's a good five feet away…hummm it was meant for Darien and Serena is closer to him then Ken is…..hum. Tisk, tisk, tisk Andrew.)**

"If you were even remotely smart, you'd realize how stupid that was to say that loud."  
"I whispered it!" He defended.

"Not very quietly if Ken could hear it, and he's farther from me then the girl in question is!" Darien teased. "And you're lucky I did already or else I'd have to beat you."  
"Wait, so you knew?"  
"We all did." Ken said. "He came to me right before your senior year. Your mother, Sammy, and I have known since then."

"And the girls and Andrew have known since about August."

"So everyone knew except for me? I'm offended!"

The three men shook their heads.

"I think Andrew's rubbing off on you a little Sere." Darien sighed with sarcasm.

"Oh yah." She laughed. "I guess that makes sense."

"Wow, the girls let you go quickly."  
"Well I told them I wanted to help unload."  
Ken watched the two before speaking. "Well let's get this stuff up to your room."  
Serena looked to the car and saw the baby's suitcase. "Uh, dad?"  
"Yes honey?"  
_He'll just stay in my room. _"Never mind, let's get this stuff to my room." She said picking up that suitcase.

**0.o**

"Finally!" Serena sighed falling back on her bed. She was alone in her big room…except for the sleeping baby of course.  
The girls and Andrew had to get back home, Sammy had fallen asleep after the girls and Andrew left on the couch, and Darien said he had to talk to her parents about something.

"Finally I get to relax."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!" **(That would be my baby cry…just to let you all know.)**

"Or not." She giggled as she got up. She quickly walked over to the bassinette and picked him up. "What's wrong baby?" She rocked him and glanced at the clock. "Oh no! We missed your feeding!" She sat in the rocking chair and adjusted her shirt. She brought him to her breast and he immediately latched on. "I'm sorry baby. I was so busy." She gently began to rock the chair. "I'm glad I asked mom and dad to buy me this last year." She thought. "Well two years ago now." She sighed. "I'm still mixed up from that." She said gently to no one. "My baby boy. How such a sweet thing could come from someone so evil."

Darien, Ilene, and Ken were standing in the doorway as she gently talked to the baby. They were about to enter when she had first begun talking about the chair.

Ken led the others down the hall so they would be out of ear shot of Serena.

"I think you should go in and talk to her Darien. She needs to talk to someone."

"She's already talked to me. She's told me everything."

"Ken, you can't expect her to get over this in few days time. She was taken from her friends and family for eight months, was raped, and gave birth. It's going to take some time for her to heal. She'll never forget, and she's bound to think of the events every time she looks at her son. She's broken, and she'll need a lot of time to heal."

He sighed deeply. "I guess your right."  
"But you're right too. I think that she's holding it all in. I mean, it's true she spent a lot of time clinging to me crying in the hospital, but I think now she's just trying to be strong. She wants to show us that she's still the strong person she was before she left. I'm not saying she's weak, but she's been broken. She just needs her family and friends to show how much we love and support her. That's one of the reasons I came to you earlier."

Ken placed a hand on Darien's shoulder. "I don't think we could've found a better match for Serena if we tried ourselves."

Darien turned to Ilene. "I think right now, she could use some mom advice. I think she might feel regret. She told me on the plane ride before she fell asleep that she felt bad. She loves the baby with her whole life, but it was fathered by such a person. She's afraid he'll grow up to be like his father. She could use some motherly advice right now."

"I think you're right. I'll go in and talk to her."

"We can take junior downstairs with us." Darien said.

"I'll meet you down there."

Ken walked downstairs as Darien and Ilene approached the cracked door.

Ilene gently knocked. "Honey, can Darien and I come in?"

No answer.

She knocked again. "Honey?"

When no answer came, but soft, steady breathing, they quietly walked in.

They saw the baby, who was just letting go of her breast, in the arms of a sleeping Serena.

Ilene gently took the baby from her hold as Darien pulled the covers of the bed down. He then fixed her shirt and gently picked her up. She immediately buried her head into his chest as a slight smile graced her features.

Ilene picked up a blanket and began burping the baby as Darien placed Serena in bed. He then pulled the covers up over her.

Her smile turned to a frown when the warmth was gone and she grabbed his hand.

He turned back only to find her still sleeping. Every time he got his arm from her hold, she'd grab it again. You'd think she was awake.

"Darien," Ilene whispered, "why don't you just lie down with her. It is getting late. I'll burp him and wait for him to fall back asleep and put him up here."

"Sure. Thanks."  
"It's no problem. Good night."  
"Good night."

She walked out the door and gently shut it behind her.

_I don't think jeans are too comfy to sleep in. _Only one problem to him changing…Serena's grasp. He tried pulling away, but she whined and tightened her grip.

He bent close to her. "I'll be right back love." Her grip loosened. "I promise it'll be a quick minute." Her grip fell to his wrist and he detached her had from his arm. He quickly shed all his clothes except his boxers and put on a light t-shirt and sweats.

He then pulled the covers back and crawled in next to her. _Times like these I'm glad she's got a big bed! _He thought as he pulled the covers over their bodies and wrapped his arm around her.

She sighed in contentment and snuggled into his body.

"I love you Sere." He whispered before his eyelids drooped shut.

**0.o**

_Downstairs…_

Ilene appeared in the living room patting the baby's back.

"Where's Darien? And why aren't you talking to Serena?"

"The conversation will have to wait till the morning. She fell asleep while feeding him. Then, after Darien put her in her bed, she wouldn't let go of him, so I told him to just go to sleep. I'd burp him and put him to bed later."

"Okay then."

After the baby was burped, changed, and had fallen asleep, Ilene placed him in his bassinet.

Ken and Ilene then retreated to their rooms for sleep.

**0.o**

Serena slowly woke and felt a warm body at her back. She tensed. _Oh no. not again. He- _She paused her thought when she heard a soft snore._ Seyia never snored…nor did his brothers._ She then remembered that she returned to Japan the day before. It would most likely be Darien behind her. When he sighed 'Sere' she knew it was him. She turned around in his embrace, buried her head into his chest, and fell back asleep.

…

"Sere, wakie, wakie."

"Five more minutes." She moaned, burring her head even more into his chest.

"In five more minutes, junior won't be too happy with you." Darien said.

It then clicked to her that there was a faint fuss in the background.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up into Darien's ocean blue ones. "You know how much I'd like to wake up to this every morning?"

"Well if it's as much as I'd love to, then yes."

The fussing turned into subtle crying.

"You need to learn how to breast feed." She said as she got up. He chuckled. She then retrieved the baby and headed to the rocking chair, but Darien's voice stopped her.

"Come on the bed."

She looked over. He was already sitting upright with a pillow behind his back against the head bored and a spot between his legs for Serena.

She carefully climbed to the middle of the bed and leaned her back on his chest. She then fixed her shirt and lifted him to her breast.

…

After junior was finished being burped by his daddy, and Serena was done showering, the couple headed downstairs to prepare breakfast for her family.

Breakfast was almost ready as footsteps were heard in the other room.

Soon Sammy appeared in the doorway. "What smells so good?"

"That would be Dare's cooking."

"Morning sis. Morning Darien."  
"Morning Sammy." Both said at once.

"Why were you down here?" Serena asked as she switched the arm holding the cooing baby.

Sammy walked to his sister and took the baby.

"He's so heavy." She complained.

"You'll get used to it." Darien said.

"Easy for you to say Mr. Muscles." Serena joked.

"I have to be muscular to carry your sleeping butt to bed." He joked back.

She looked confused for a moment before remembering last night. "Oh yah! I can't believe I did that! What if I dropped him!? How could I be so careless?"

"Sere, it's fine. You didn't drop him. He was perfectly fine lying in your arms." He said walking to the table with a plate of pancakes.

"But-"

He silenced her with a kiss.

"Get a room." Sammy humored.

Darien pulled away.

"Well I've got one upstairs." Serena said. Darien was shocked until she winked at him.

He threw his hand towel on the table. "Good idea Sammy. Mind watching junior for a lil bit?" He asked.

"Aw, gross!! No! Ugh! I was kidding!"

Serena ruffled his hair. "So were we, squirt."

"Don't _ever _do that to me again. I'll have bad pictures in my head for months!"

"Shut it and eat."

"How am I supposed to shut my mouth and put food in it at the same time?"  
"He does have a point." Darien said.

"You both are funny." Serena took her son from Sammy, and then Darien took him from her.

"You too. You need to eat."  
"So do you."  
"I nibbled while I was cooking. You eat."

"Fine." She sat and ate with Sammy.

Soon Ilene and Ken joined the two eating as Darien sat with them cuddling the baby.

…

"Yah, she sprained it."  
"I knew she'd break a bone sooner or later." Serena laughed. "It's just like Mina to be clumsy."

"Just picture her hobbling on crutches." Darien added.

The group was laughed as the phone rang.

"Darien, would you mind?" Ken asked.

"Not at all." He walked to the living room where the closest phone was located.

"We need to get a phone in here." Ilene commented.

"Hello?"  
"Good morning. Is Mrs. Tsukino home?"

"Sure. One moment please." He set the phone next to the receiver **(it's corded)** and walked to the kitchen. Serena and Sammy were putting their plates away. "Ilene, someone's on the phone for you."

"Thank you dear." She walked to the phone as Darien went to sit on the couch with Serena. Sammy had gone upstairs to change. "This is Ilene Tsukino."  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't specify. I need to speak to Serena Tsukino."

"May I ask who this is?"

"Oh, I'm sorry again. This is Officer Colling."  
"Oh, Of course then. One moment." She lowered the phone. "Serena, dear, it's actually for you."

"Me?"  
"Yes dear."

Serena got up and Ilene returned to her meal.

"Hello?"  
"Mrs. _Serena _Tsukino?"  
"This is."  
"Good morning. This is Officer Tim Colling. I've been one of the officers working in finding you."  
"Oh, good morning. How are you?"  
"Good, and yourself?"  
"Fine."  
"Now I called because I have the results."

"Of?"  
"The paternity."  
"Oh, yah. The results." She said hesitantly.  
"Well actually lack thereof."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well I do and don't have the results of the paternity."  
"What does that mean?"

"What I'm saying is that none of the men tested, that is Seyia Kou, Yaten Kou, and Taiki Kou, are the father of your child."

"For sure not them?"  
"We had Michigan's lab run the tests three times, and we ran them twice ourselves. Have you had sexual relations with someone else?"  
"Just my boyfriend." She said in thought.

At the mentioning of him, he walked over to her.

"He's the only other one?"  
"Yes, now what are you implying?"  
"We'll want to get him tested to be one hundred percent positive, but he's probably the father."

Realization hit Serena. She gasped and dropped the phone.

**A/N:** Well there ya go! Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo many of you have begged and pleaded for Darien to be the father, and I've explained my reasoning that it wasn't going to be him. It's not that you guys convinced me to go with Darien being the father…I even had my best friend going…but I didn't want _anyone _knowing my plan. He was going to be the father the whole time! And if you're reading this thinking/saying 'you dumbo, you just told us he's the father!' well you're the dumbo. The labs tested it five times combined. Unless you guys complain, I could have had the labs make an error….five times….or someone else rape her….hummm. So it's up to you, Darien be the father, or complain cuz I 'told you guys early' and make some other random person the father. Shall we take a poll? Lol.

**Anyways, another short A/N**: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've just been so stressed and busy recently. With school, homework, we had our drama banquet last night. I hope I semi-made up for it with this chapter. One, you _all _– unless you _wanted _Seyia, Yaten, or Taiki to be the father – got what you wanted with Darien fathering the baby, and it's NINE pages in Microsoft word…HA typing Microsoft got me to ten! Lol, but I know the A/N doesn't count, but neways. My usual is 3.5, sometimes 4.5 and this is TEN! Count 'em, TEN….oh, wait, you can't count 'em….hummm maybe I shouldn't be typing this at 12 at nite…dang…I got schools in 7 hrs…oops…well it'll be posted at 3 my time tomorrow…Idk why I'm even informing you guys that…but oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to work on the next chapter of TL (Teenage Lovers) tomorrow after this is posted and post it maybe Thursday if I get it done? But we just got stuck with a project in my child development class, plus a test in math and chem. coming up soon, so definitely no promises on specific post date. ALL I promise is that I'm working on it.

**One final A/N…for this chapter**: So I didn't leave you with too much of a cliffy. Just the question many of you might've forgotten because of the shocker news with Serena AND Darien's son…What did Darien talk to her parent's about? Hummm….I wonder…OH WAIT! No I don't...cuz I know! Lol, I know I'm being mean…but hey, I'm tired…and when I get tired…I get mean. And the question of how he's the father. I told everyone who asked if Darien can be the father something like this: Serena was on the pill. They used condoms. I know they don't _always _work, but come on, what are the chances both will fail the same time!? **(Extra – not in what I told ppl – and that's not how it happened either. Both didn't fail…and one didn't fail…you'll find out soon enough) **Therefore, it's like no chance the baby is Darien's.

Wow, that was a really long A/N…

Thanks for reading….PLZ REVIEW! I love reading all your reviews, and I reply to a lot of them, I don't reply to the ones that just say great chapter, but defiantly if there's a question I answer it, and if I laugh when I read your review or if I'm just bored and have nothing better to do, I'll reply!

SailorMoonForever

**I lied…one more A/N: **now this line right here is 10.5 pages! Lol…almost a whole page worth of A/N….I wonder how many ppl actually read it all…Well if you're not reading this then I don't like you just because I can say that and you won't even know cuz you're not reading it…but if you are reading it, I luv you all! And I'm jking about the not liking part…I skip authors notes sometimes too…okay, not _that _much, but I would expect someone to skip this…it's long, and mostly pointless….hummm.

Anyways,

Much luv to all my readers/reviewers!  
SailorMoonForever


	17. Moving and GSWs

**Moving**

"Sere, what's wrong?"  
She was speechless. Suddenly she picked up the phone. "Thank you…yes, we'll come down right away…bye." She hung up and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she finally pulled away, she smiled.

"Not that I don't love your kisses, but can I ask what that one was for?"  
"That was the police with the paternity results. None of them are his father." He remained silent. "You know what that means don't you!?"  
He grinned then crushed her form into his in a hug.

A fuss brought the couple back to reality. Serena walked over to him and picked him up. "We have to go down to the station to get you tested so they can be completely sure. But they ran the other tests for each five times."

He hugged both, careful not to squish the baby. "I love you Sere."  
"I love you too Dare."  
"What did the officer want darling?" Ilene asked as she appeared in the hall.

"Darien's probably the father!" She squeaked.

"What do you mean?"  
"The lab ran the tests five times. They're pretty sure th-Seyia isn't the father. Since the only other person I've slept with is Darien…"  
Ilene looked to Darien who was grinning with a slight blush. She wrapped her daughter and him in a hug. Once she pulled away she said, "That's great guys."

"Yes it is!" Serena squeaked again.

"Sere, we still have one problem to face." Darien pointed out.

"What's that?"

"Ken."  
"Yes?" He asked appearing in the hallway.

"Oh, we just wanted to let you know we have to go to the station for a little bit." She put junior's coat on him and hers on herself.

"You can take my car then." Ken pointed to the keys on the table next to them.

"Thanks."  
"Drive carefully."  
"Always do." He said as he put on his own coat. They then walked out and closed the door.

"Why do they need to go there?" Ken asked.

"Honey, why don't we sit down."  
"What's wrong? Something wrong with the case?"  
"No. Nothing like that. It's positive news."  
"Well…?"  
"Seyia isn't the father of Darien junior."  
"Then who the hell is?"  
"Darien."  
"HE MOLESTED MY LITTLE GIRL!?"  
"Never. It was consensual. And plus, she isn't so little anymore. You have to think about it Ken, they're engaged now. They'll probably be married in a year's time. Probably during the spring or summer. They would've done it eventually."

"You've known?"  
"Yes."  
"And you didn't stop them!? They're so young! _Too _young!"

"You have to realize that your little girl is growing up. Hell, she's a mother!"

"But if she didn't have sex-"

"Seyia would've probably fathered the baby."  
He sighed. "I guess you're right."  
"Plus, we were the same way. You have no right to say anything."  
"Okay, okay. I won't say anything about it."

**0.o**

"That should do it." The lab technician said withdrawing the needle from Darien's arm. "One of the officers will contact you with the results."  
"Thank you." Serena said with a grin. She hadn't stopped smiling since the call.

"Of course." She looked to the baby in Serena's arms. "He's cute."

She grinned wider. "He'll probably be a looker, just like his father." She said squeezing Darien's hand.

"Sorry, she's a little excited about this."  
"I can understand."

Serena pulled him up. "Thank you sooooo much! Bye."  
Darien waved as he was dragged out of the office.

The technician laughed as she started the test.

**0.o**

"Okay, so we've talked about it, and we think it'd be a good idea if Serena moved in with you." Ken said.

"We really think that the baby should have both parents around instead of just Serena." Ilene added.

"Thank you."  
"Of course. Now why don't you two get her stuff to your place, and I'll take her and the baby to the store for some more supplies and necessities."  
"Will do, but we're taking the van." Ken said.

"No problem."  
Serena appeared in the doorway with a fresh diaper on a cooing junior.

"Honey, we're going to get some more stuff for the little one."  
"Good, we only have one more diaper."  
"Then get your coat, and we'll head out."  
Ilene grabbed her coat and Ken's keys while Serena put on her coat, and Darien put Junior in his.

"Are you joining us?"  
"Nah, go ahead. It's more of a mom thing."

"Suit yourself."  
Both women kissed their significant other and Serena took junior before walking out.

"Let's get packing."

**0.o**

"There's only one more thing we need." Ilene said as she searched some the shelves.

"What is it?"

Ilene picked up a box. "Your new best friend."  
"Huh?"  
"With this, _you _don't have to feed junior every time he's hungry."  
"I did tell Dare that he needed to learn how to breast feed last night." She giggled.

"I told your father the same thing."

They headed towards the checkout as Ilene's phone rang.

"Honey, will you answer that. It's your father."  
"Sure." She fished the phone out of her mother's purse. "Hello?"  
"Hi sweetie. Where's your mother?"  
"Checking out."

"Well tell your mom to come to Darien's place."  
"Why are you there?"

"I drove Darien over here so he could get some more clothes. Your mother and I decided to let him stay with us for a few days."  
"Okay. I'll let her know."  
"Thanks."  
"Sure. Love you daddy."  
"Love you too pumpkin."  
"Aren't I too old to be your pumpkin daddy?"  
"If you're too old to be called pumpkin, you're too old to call me daddy still." He snickered.

"Fine. How does Ken sound?"  
"I love you _pumpkin._"

"I love you too _daddy._"

**0.o**

Darien, Ken, and Sammy all sat tiredly in Darien's apartment.

"It's official, she needs less stuff." Darien chuckled. "I know one thing, when we move into a house, we're hiring movers."

"When are you doing that?"  
"Well this isn't the biggest apartment. We'll have a baby crawling around soon enough. So we'll probably look soon." He thought for a minute. "What is she gonna do about school?"  
"Well we'll have to talk to the principal, but she'll probably just take the finals for her classes, maybe attend the last month of school with the current seniors."

"Which means I get full time daddy duty."  
"You already got that."

"I know, I meant with no mommy around."

"You'll get used to it. Once the first month pasts, it becomes second nature. You'll struggle getting used to the waking up in the middle of night, and changing diapers so many times a day, and all that, but you'll get used to it."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Darien called, all three too sore to get up.

"I can't quite do that when I have no hands free babe." Serena called back.

Darien got up and opened the door. She had the car seat in one hand, and a few bags in the other.

"I figured we'd get some things for over here since I'll be here sometimes." She said as Darien took the bags. "Thanks."  
Ken got up and helped Ilene with some of the bags.

They dumped them on the floor.

"What's with all the boxes? You moving Dare?" She asked taking off her coat.

Darien put the car seat by where Sammy was sitting letting the baby continue sleeping. "No. I have a surprise for you."  
"A surprise?"  
"Serena, how would you like to move in with me?"

"Really!?"  
"Would I propose something like this as a joke?"

She squealed and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Yes!"

"Well you'll be living alone if you don't stop squeezing my neck." He coughed out.

She immediately leg go. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. Now let's get some lunch."

"Then we can get the rest of the stuff." Serena suggested.

"I'll sort it. I bought some things for the house too."

**0.o**

Serena hugged her parents and brother goodbye.

"If you need anything, just call."  
"Will do ma."

"Love you. Bye."  
"Love you too. Bye."  
"Bye."

The door shut behind the three.

"How about we unload some of the stuff tonight?" Darien suggested.

"Sure."  
Serena went to her boxes while Darien began to assemble the crib.

After Serena had most of her clothes in drawers and the closet, she opened some of the smaller boxes she'd just gotten with her mom.

Darien glanced to her as she opened the first thing. "What's that?"  
She held up the breast pump. "You learning how to breast feed."  
"Huh?"  
"It's so I don't have to feed him all the time. I'm not sure exactly how it works, but it pumps the milk out so you can feed him too."  
"I see."  
"Yup so-"

…RING…RING…

Darien picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hi Darien."  
"Hello. Miss her already?"  
"Yes, but that's not why I'm calling."  
"Oh?"  
"We had a message on our machine. Serena needs to call the station."  
"Okay, I'll let her now."  
"Tell her hi and I love her."  
"Will do."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem."  
"Bye."

"Bye." He hung up and handed it to Serena. "Your mom said she loves you and hi."  
She took the phone. "So why do I need this?"

"And you have to call the station."

After the operator connected her, she was talking to Officer Colling.  
"How are you?"  
"Fine yourself?"  
"Fine. Now I have the results for Darien Shields."  
"Okay."  
"He's your son's father."

"Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem."  
"Have a good evening."  
"You too."

She hung up the phone and hugged Darien. "How does it feel to be a daddy?"  
"Truly amazing."

She grinned before crushing her lips to his.

After their passionate kiss ended, she looked into his eyes. "Junior is asleep in _our _room. How about we finish this tomorrow."  
"I thought you'd never ask." He picked her up and kissed her as he walked to the couch.

…

They were soundly sleeping, cuddled close in their bed when a crash was heard in the living room.

Serena and Darien bolted awake.

Another crash was heard.

"Sere, take junior into the bathroom and lock the door. Don't open it for anyone. Take my cell and call the police." He whispered.

"Okay." She got up and grabbed the mobile device from the desk before gently picking up junior and heading to the bathroom.

Darien then got up and pulled his boxers on.

He bedroom door then flew open to reveal Seyia. "Where is she?"

"Who?"  
"Don't play dumb with me!" He demanded as he raised his hand…which contained a gun.

"She's not here."

"I've already been to her place. Her room is practically empty!"

"You won't get her."

"Wanna bet?" He cocked the gun.

Suddenly a loud cry was heard from the bathroom.

As soon as Seyia looked away, Darien tackled him.

They struggled, rolling on the ground until the gun went off.

"DARIEN!" Serena yelled as she started to open the door.  
Darien fell off Seyia clutching his shoulder as blood seeped out. "NO! DON'T OPEN IT! I'M FINE!" He called out.

The lock clicked again.

Seyia then ran to the bathroom door where the baby was still crying and Serena was heard trying to quiet him.

Seyia pounded on the door. "OPEN UP WHORE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THER!"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!"

"You know your boyfriend is bleeding pretty badly out here."

She gasped.

"That's right. He's oaf." He began as he was tackled to the floor.

They were struggling, Seyia on top of Darien. The gun was between their stomachs when it suddenly went off.

"DARIEN!" Serena cried as the door flew open.

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

**A/N:**So how much do you guys hate me right now? I know, I know. Very much...well just keep scrolling down to find that submit review button...

...

...

...

...

...

**Or the continuation of the chapter...**

**And GSWs**

As she opened the door, she first saw Seyia lying on the ground covered in blood. She then saw Darien clenching his shoulder as blood fell down his chest.

She immediately flew to him. "Darien, are you okay?"  
"Yah, just my shoulder."

"The second shot?"

"Seyia. I think it might've killed him." He looked to the man lying lifeless on the floor. His chest wasn't moving.

She threw an arm around his good shoulder, hugging him close, careful not to get blood on junior. A tear fell on his bare shoulder. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm fine. Don't worry." He rubbed her back with his good hand.

The two then heard something in the living room, and two officers appeared in the doorway, guns drawn.

"Suspect down." One called to the living room. "We need medics!" She called.

"Whose blood?" The other asked seeing Serena's robe soaked, a little spot on the baby's clothes, and Darien's chest with blood on it.

"Mine." Darien said weakly.

Serena gently rocked junior to calm his sobs.

"Let's get you seated. The medics will be here any second."

Darien slowly got up and sat on the bed as two paramedics rushed in the room. They immediately went to Seyia.

One checked his pulse and the other his breathing.

"He's gone. GSW to the chest. He doesn't have a chance."

One looked to Serena. "Ma'am, let's get you checked out."

"No, please, check Darien."  
"You have a lot of blood on you. I'll check you, and my partner can check out Darien."

"No, you don't understand. This is his blood. I'm not injured." The medic looked to junior. "Neither is he. It's all Darien's."

She (the medic) looked to Darien and he nodded. "She's telling the truth. She and junior were in the bathroom the whole time."

"Alright." She then headed to him to check his wound.

"We're going to need to get you to the hospital."  
Serena gasped. "Is it that bad?"  
"Well it looks like the bullet when straight though, but we want to clean the wound properly."

"How long will it be?"  
"Not sure. The doctor will be able to tell you that."

"Can I come?"

"We don't have enough room in the rig."

"One of the officers will be following so he can get a statement. We technically have a murder on our hands. Since we don't know the events that occurred, he'll have to get a statement. I'm sure you can ride along with him."  
"Thank you."

"Sure. Now let's get you to the hospital." The medics helped Darien up and out of the apartment.

Serena quickly grabbed the diaper bag she kept packed. _Thank God. _And then she grabbed a small duffel bag, threw a change of clothes for herself and Darien before heading to the living room.

"Ma'am, are you going to the hospital."  
"Yes."  
"Then come on. We need to get going."

"Okay."

* * *

**?A/N:**so now you guys don't hate me as much right? At least Darien isn't dead...who is...SEYIA!! YAY!!

lol, i said I had decided how to kill Seyia...hummmmm...except the police have to question Darien because Seyia is dead...hummmm...Seyia died and Darien was there, which mean he may be charged for murder...

REVIEW!!  
SailorMoonForever


	18. Meeting The Girls

Category: Sailor Moon

**Meeting the Girls**

The nurse wrapped the bandage around Darien's shoulder. "While the wound heels, you'll need to keep you arm in a sling."

"At least it's my left arm."

"You're all set. Let me just get the sling."

"Thanks."

She nodded before walking out.

"Okay, so can you tell me what exactly happened?" Officer Colling asked. He had come after hearing of Seyia's escape and the shooting.

"Well we were sleeping when we heard a crash in the living room. After we heard it again, I told Serena to go into the bathroom that connected with my bedroom, take junior, my cell phone, lock the door, and to call the police. After she did that, he bust open the door and asked me where she was. I said who, he told me stop playing around. I said he wouldn't get her. That's when he raised the gun. Then junior started crying, so while he looked to the bathroom, I tackled him. While we were struggling, the gun went off, shooting my shoulder. Then he banged on the door while I was down. I took that opportunity to tackle him again. The gun was between our stomachs. Then, while we were rolling, it went off. It was pointed slightly upwards. After that, he fell to the ground, dead. Serena came out and hugged me, causing her to get blood all over herself."

"W-will he be charged for murder."

"It was pure self defense. He did nothing wrong. It happened in a struggle."

"Thank God." She sighed. "But how did he escape?"  
"From what I was told, he knocked out an officer, stole his gun, and booked it when the plane landed."

"What about his brothers."  
"They were caught before they got too far. But Seyia stole one of the electronic carts, so he got away faster."

"One less person I have to face on the stand." She sighed.

Darien placed a hand on hers as the doctor and nurse walked in with the sling. She then put his arm in it and adjusted the straps.

"You're all set." He handed Serena a piece of paper. "That's a script for pain killers. Come back in about three weeks and I'll check out the wound."

"Thank you doctor." Darien said.

"Anytime. I'm hoping I don't see either of you in here before then?"  
"Hopefully not."

"Okay. Have a good evening."

"You too."

They both walked out.

"Well I'm done. Do you guys have a ride back to your place?"  
"No. We'll have to call a cab."  
"Nonsense. I'll drive you."

"Thanks."

He nodded.

**0.o**

Darien woke up to warm lips on his.

"It's about time you woke up." Serena grinned as she pulled away.

"Ugh, I'm tired. I'm going back to bed." He said turning over on his stomach.

"Oh no you're not mister. We're going to meet the girls today."  
"Yippee. I get to explain twenty times why my arm is in a sling."  
"Nope, only six times."

"Six…twenty….same difference."

"Well technically-"

He cut her off by pulling her down and kissing her.

"Okay, same difference." She giggled. "Now go get yourself ready while I feed junior." As if on cue, he began fussing. "I know, I know. You tell your daddy to get his lazy arse out of bed."

"I'm getting up. While we're out, we need to stop by the pharmacy to get my script filled."

"Sure."

…

"It's so nice out." Serena said as she pushed the stroller.

"Most definitely." He wrapped his good arm around Serena's waist. "Where are we meeting the girls?"  
"The Crown."  
"Good, I'm hungry."  
"That's why we decided on the Crown around lunch time."  
"Lunch time!? What time is it?"  
"11:45."  
"Wow, we slept in."

"Well we had a good reason. We were up so late last night."

"I know." He said as they walked through the doors. "When will the girls be here?"

Serena looked to the back. "They already are. _We're _late."

"Why was I dragged here again?" He sighed.

"So you can take care of junior while I talk to the girls. Go talk to Andy. He should be working today."  
"Are you going to explain this to them?"  
"If you want me to."  
"Saves me the questions." He took the baby in his good arm. "I'll be at the counter."

She gently kissed him. "K." She said before walking to the girls.

"Andrew, you here?"  
"Darien?"  
"Yup."  
"One coffee coming up!"

"Thanks. I need it."

A moment later, Andrew appeared carrying a steaming cup of coffee. "Here you-whoa, what the hell happened to you."  
"Andrew, little child. Watch your language."  
"He's barely a week old."

"So. If that's the first word he says, I'm coming to you."

"Yah, yah, whatever. Now answer my question."  
"Well long story short. Seyia escaped, came to my place last night, demanded to know where Serena was, we struggled, he had a gun, it went off, hitting my shoulder, then we struggled again and it went off hitting him in the chest."  
"Wow…he came to your place?"  
"Yah. I think we're very lucky Sere's living at my place now."  
"Huh?"  
"I asked her parents two days ago if they'd mind if she moved in with me…they said yes. Last night, he said he knew Serena was at my place cuz he went to her house and her room was practically empty."

"So she moved in?"  
"Yah. They were really reluctant about letting her, but after finding out that I'm junior's father-"

"WHAT!?"  
"Oh, I forgot no one knew. Yah, they ran the test five times. Seyia wasn't the father. The detective called asking if she slept with anyone else. She said me, so we got me tested, and I'm his father."

"That's great man!"

"You're telling me." He sighed looking down to the baby. "Serena was so happy. She used to regret getting pregnant. But now that she knows he's not the child of that monster, she feels bad for regretting it."

"Well it's understandable. But I thought you guys were always careful?"

"We are. I haven't gotten a chance to ask her when the last time she took a pill was. That's got to be it. The Thursday before my birthday, we got intiment, but were out of condoms. It's happened before, and she usually tells me if she's out of pills or something, but she must've forgotten. That's probably the day he was conceived."

Junior giggled.

"He's cute."  
"Very. He'll be a heartthrob when he grows up."

"Just like his daddy." A female voice said from behind.

"Hey Rena."  
"Hi Andy. You haven't come to take my order yet."  
"Sorry. I was talking to Mr. Daddy over here."

"Ohhhh, I haven't told the girls yet! I'll just have my usual Andy."

"Okay."  
"They want to see him too."

Darien handed her the baby. She then smiled before walking back to the girls.

A minute later, four simultaneous 'what's' were heard.

"Wow, they're too much alike."  
"You can say that again. Ever since they all met, they've been tight. Just like how Serena fit in right away."

"It's like it was meant to be."  
"By the sounds of your and her history, it sounds like you two were meant to be too."  
He chuckled. "Yah, like it's out of a story or something."  
"Well I'm going to get her food. You want anything?"

"Sure. My usual too."  
"Okay. See ya." He said before walking back.

Darien then got up and joined the girls.  
"Hey Darien. How ya feeling?" Mina asked.

He pulled a chair to the end of the table. "Fine. I'm probably going to jet out after I eat so I can get my pain killers."

"Ahhhhh, world's finest drug." Lita sighed.

Everyone laughed.

"Is Lita a closet druggie?"  
"No. Remember when I broke my foot?" The three girls nodded. "Well I got probably the same thing Darien's getting. It made all the pain fly away. Serena, just ignore him when he's on them. He'll say some delusional things. I remember that we had a conversation about sex. He decided it was vital for me to know he was 8 inches. Later, I took some of my meds, and I said his dick was too small."

"Well if Darien tells me that, I'll have to worry." The girls giggled.

"Don't worry. Every part of you is perfect." He said before lightly kissing her.

"Aw, get a room."

Serena pulled away with a smirk. "You know, last time we were told that, we really crept Sammy out."

"What did you do?"

"He told us to get a room. I said I had one upstairs and asked him to watch junior."  
"You probably scared the poor boy." Raye complained.

"I told him we were joking!" She defended.

"You're so mean."

"So when exactly is his birthday?" Amy asked.

"Christmas eve. December 24th."

"He'll probably be just like his daddy when he grows up. You two need to keep an eye on this heart breaker. He'll have a lot of girlfriends."

"That's not me. I've had one girlfriend. And I never broke her heart." He looked to Serena. "Have I?"  
"No. And you never will either, or I'll have to kill you."

"Well I don't plan on it."  
"Good."

"Well here you go." Andrew said putting down the couple's food.

"Thanks Andy."

"No problem."  
Mina took junior so Serena could eat.

…

After they were finished eating, Serena and Darien went to the pharmacy to pick up his meds, then they decided to head to Serena's parent's house.

"Mom, you home?"  
"Yes dear, I'm in the kitchen."  
"You can sit. I'll get you something to drink so you can take you pills."

"Thanks babe."  
"Sure." She picked up the baby and disappeared into the kitchen as Darien headed to the living room where the TV was heard.

"Hey Darien." Sammy greeted not taking his gaze away from his game.

"Hey."  
"What happened to you?" Ken asked.

"Seyia escaped and decided to pay us a visit last night. He had a gun. When I tackled him, the gun went off, hitting my shoulder, and then it went off during another struggle, killing him."

"Oh, wow."

"Serena and junior weren't hurt."

"Well I'm glad you're all okay."

"I'll be even better when I've had my pain killers." He said sitting on the couch.

"I'll bet."

Serena then appeared in the doorway. "Here hun." She handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks." He then proceeded to swallow his pill and the water.

"Hi daddy." She walked over and gave him a hug. "Hey squirt."  
"Hi." He said, still entranced by his game.

"Hi honey. How are you?"  
"Just tired."  
"Where's junior?" He asked.

"Mom's got him. She loves him."  
"She loves kids, remember?"  
"Yes. If I were still living here, I'd never get to hold him."

"I'd have to agree." Ken chuckled.

She sat down next to Darien and they all watched Sammy's game.


	19. Authors Note

GUESS WHAT!? I FINISHED THE STORY!!...but it's on my _dead _laptop...and in my notebook. I'll finish typing the next chapter tomorrow when i can get my charger and finish typing it when i get a chance

-SailorMoonForever-

don't hate me for finishing it!


	20. Court

"We call Amy Mizuno to the stand

"We call Amy Mizuno to the stand." The prosecuter said.

Amy walked to the witness stand, head held high. After she was sworn in, she sat down.

"Mrs. Mizuno, can you please explain to the court what event occurred on April ninth of last year?"  
"Sure. Serena, our friends, Mina, Lita, and Raye, and I went to Darien's apartment to decorate a little bit. It was his birthday and Serena was planning to have a nice dinner and watch a few movies with her boyfriend. So we went, decorated his place a little bit, and then Serena had yawned, so we left, leaving Serena there."

"And you hadn't heard from her after you four left?"  
"No."  
"Could you explain to us the phone call you received from Mr. Chiba that day?"

"Yes. He asked me if I had heard from Serena that day. I explained how we helped her with the surprise for him, then he had told me that our friend, Andrew, had called Serena about ten minutes prior. Serena had told him that she had to go because I beeped in. I corrected him and told him I'd call the others to see if she contacted them and suggested he call Serena's home."  
"Had the other girls heard from her?"  
"No. They all said the last time they saw her was when we left her three and a half hours prior."

"Thank you." He walked back to the desk.

The defence attorney got up. "Mrs. Mizuno, you said that Mr. Chiba had called you asking her whereabouts?"  
"Yes."  
"How did he know she wasn't in the apartment?"  
"He checked the place I assume. Andrew was with him."

"So either Mr. Motoki or Mr. Chiba could've taken her and planted evidence of someone else kidnapping her."

"Darien would never kidnap his own girlfriend, nor would Andrew kidnap his friend."

"But they could've planted evidence?"

"They wouldn't have-"

"Just yes or no please."  
"I guess they _could _have, but-"

"That's all."

The prosecutor stood up. "Redirect your honor."

The judge nodded.

"Mrs. Mizuno, how do you know Mr. Chiba wouldn't kidnap Mrs. Tsukino?"  
"About a week after Serena was kidnapped, he stopped leaving his apartment. We all tried to contact him, but he wouldn't let anyone in his place, nor would he answer his phone. He was a complete wreck."

"Thank you."  
"You may stepdown." The judge said.

…

"Mr. Motoki, can you tell us where you were on April ninth of last year?"  
"Sure. I was bowling with Darien while Serena and the girls set up his place."  
"So you were in on the surprise?"  
"Yes. My job was to keep Darien out of the house for a while while they were getting his place ready. Then I was to call Serena before we were returning. While Darien had gone to the restroom, I called her. She sounded funny, so I asked her if she was okay. She said she was fine, just that she had woken up from a nap not long before. I told her we'd be there soon. I heard something, but couldn't tell what it was. When I asked her, she said she had to go because Amy was beeping in."

"What happened after you arrived at the apartment with Mr. Chiba?"  
"I told him to go up while I parked the car, completely forgetting about the plan. I was going to come up for a drink. When I got up there, I told him that I forgot about it and said I'd leave the two alone. That's whne he said he'd search the place twice and couldn't find Serena anywhere. I suggested call Amy because Serena said she was beeping in when I talked ot her."

"That's all I have."

"I have no questions for this witness your honor."

"Very well, you may step down."

…

"Mr. Chiba. Can you explain what happened after you arrived at your apartment on the day in question?"  
"Sure. I just got back from bowling with Andrew. I called her because she told me to when I was done and we'd possibly hang out. I opened my door to find her surprise. The food was all set up with candles and some movies on the coffee table. I looked around and called for her, but she didn't answer. I checked the place twice, but didn't find her anywhere."

"And that's when Mr. Motoki came in?"  
"And suggested I called Amy, yes."  
"What happened after you conversation with Mrs. Mizuno?"  
"Well she suggested I called Ilene, Serena's mother, and see if she had to return home for some reason. I called, and Ilene asked her. She said Serena had said she'd be with me all day. That's when my home phone rang."  
"Can you explain the conversation?"  
"It was Serena. At first, all I heard was harsh crying. Andrew came out of the kitchen and told me to put it on speaker. Finally, she answered. She kept saying she was sorry, then continued to say that she was napping when he came in. I asked her who he was and she said Seyia. She then said he raped her and then stopped. He then yelled something at her and hung up the phone. So I proceeded to call back. He answered and didn't deny a thing. I asked what he did, and he said," Darien clenched his fists, "he had her way with her and was about to again. Then she screamed and he hung up."

"Can you tell us of the state you were in after Mrs. Tsukino disappeared?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"How did you act?"

"Oh, well I was coping the first week, and staing at her parents house because my place was being investigated, but after I got back home, I realized how lonely my apartment is. It really kicked in, so I went into a state of depression. I refused to leave my place, I wouldn't answer the phone, I lived on pizza and delivery, and I didn't answer the door unless it was my meal. It wasn't until Andrew wouldn't leave until I opened the door. Finally, I got him and Mina to leave, but then Ilene came. She finally knocked some sense into me and I left my apartment. I was still depressed and continued to be until I found her, but it wasn't as bad. I actually left my house."

"Can you explain the note you found after Mrs. Tsukino disappeared."  
"Well I was in bed, hugging the extra pillow. I felt something hard in it, and it was a note."

"Is this the note?" He asked holding up a piece of paper that looked worn from folding.

"Yes."

"Could you read it to the court please?"

"Sure." He took the paper and read the whole thing.

"And this is the second note she was referring too?" He asked, holding up another piece of paper.

"Yes."  
"And when did she receive this?"

"The weekend before she was kidnapped."

"Thank you. That's all."  
The defence attorney stood. "Obviousily you have a lot of anger against the defendants and Seyia Kou."  
"Really?" He asked sarcastically.

"So is that why you murdered him?"  
"His death was an accident. He came into my apartment and threatened Serena, myself, and junior with a gun. We struggled and the gun went off, hitting my shoulder. Then we struggled again, the gun went off, only it was aimed towards him. It was accidental and it was self defence." He defended.

"You held a lot of anger to him before this eledged incident took place, didn't you?"  
"I had reason."  
"Simply yes or no. Did you have a grudge against the Kous?"

"Yes, but-"

"So while you were searching your apartment for Mrs. Tsukino, you could've planted the evidence proving he was there."  
"No. I didn't! Why would I point evidence to a person that would lead the police away from finding Serena? I didn't touch anything or plant anything for that matter!"  
"But you had ample time."  
"Objection."  
"Withdrawn." He walked away.

"Redirect." He stood up. "Mr. Chiba, you love your girlfriend don't you?"

"Very much. We're engaged."

"Why is it that you had a grudge against the Kous?"  
"Well it's more of Seyia. I didn't have a problem with the others."  
"Why is that?"  
"Seyia wouldn't leave Serena alone. One night, when she was leaving my place, he surprised her and said she should break up with me. When she refused, he offered for them to be purly bed partners. He said I didn't have to know, but she refused again."

"Thank you. That's all."

"You may step down." Darien got off the stand and walkled to the seating area for viewers. "Court is adjourned for the day. We will resume tomorrow at three P.M."

Everyone left and the girls, Darien, Andrew, and her family all met up with Serena.

"I wish I could do something other then sit out here." She sighed.

"Well from what I was told, I was the last witness before you. So you'll be up first tomorrow." Darien said.

She looked up to him and nodded before they all headed home.

**0.o**

"Dare, I-I don't think I can face them." She said looking to the floor.

He stopped walking and placed his hand under her chin, bringing her face up to meet his. "You'll be fine. There are plenty of guards and officers."

"Everyone will find out today."

"It was bound to come out."

She sighed into his chest. "I guess you're right"  
"Of course I am. If you need to, just lok to me. I'll stand junior up in my lap."  
"Thanks Dare."

He gently kissed her. "Anything for my lovely."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Tsukino?" An officer said.

"Yes?"  
"They'll be starting in aminute."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Then I should get in there."  
"The judge will be entering momentarily."

Darien gave her hand a gentle sqeeze before he took junior into the court room.

…

"We call Mrs. Serena Tsukino to the stand." The prosecutor said.

She was escorded in by the officer. She looked to Darien who stood junior up in shil lap.  
She smiled and mouthed 'thank you,' and he nodded.

After she was sworn in, she sat.

"We all know how difficult it must be for you and your family to relive the events Mrs. Tsukino-"

"Please, call me Serena. Mrs. Tsukino is so formal."  
"Okay. Like I said, we all know how hard it must be, but could you please tell the court an outline of the events as of April ninth of last year?"  
"Sure. It was my boyfriend's birthday-"

"Could you state his name for the record, please?"  
"Oh, Darien Chiba. Well my friends, Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye were helping me prepare. We were making dinner and decorating while he was bowling with our other friend, Andrew. We finished, so the girls left and I had decided to take a nap.

"I awoke when someone started kissing me. I didn't know what was going on, but when I opened my eyes, I saw Seyia above me." She took a shaky breath and looked to Darien who then stood junior up in his lap again.

"Take you time." The prosecutor said.

"Wll before I knew what was going on, h-he r-raped me. Afterwards, Andrew called me. He was supposed to when him and Darien were on their way home. At first, Seyia wouldn't let me answer, but I explained how Andrew was expecting me to answer, so he said go ahead. I was talking to Andrew and he had said something like see you soon, that's when I muttered probably not. Seyia warned me to watch my mouth. I think Andy-"

"Andy?"  
"Oh, sorry. It's a habit. It's a nickname for Andrew."  
"That's okay."  
"Well I think Andrew heard. He asked me if I was okay. Seyia was urging me to get off the phone so I told Andrew that Amy was beeping in, and hung up. He then told me we were leaving. I begged him to let me write a note at least saying goodbye to my friends and family. Then we left and he took me to some place. I have no idea where it was, but he put me in a basement and locked the door. I looked around and found a phone. That's when I called Darien.

I didn't know what to say, and for a while, I couldn't speak. Finally I just told him that I was sorry and explained how Seia raped me when he came down an hung up the phone. That's when he punched me and someone called. I'm not sure exactly who I was though. After the phone call, he told me we were leaving. I'm not sure how much time went by, but the three were out in the back talking when I shot out the front door. I didn't know where I was going, but I saw a lot of people so I headed that way. It unded up being the graduation ceremony. I saw Darien running with my friends and family behind him. Then I was tackled by Seyia. When I was pulled tomy feet, I saw Yaten and Taiki holding Darien back. I wasn't really concentrating to the conversation, but I felt something cold agains my head. Suddenly Seyia hulled me to a car and his brothers joined us. We headed immediately for the airport. We then stayed in Michigan until I ran."

"So would the defendants let you go?"  
"No. They often would watch me so to say while Seyia was gone."

"And when you ran?"  
"Well they were out in the back. I had just had junior the previous day, so I think they assumed I was still weak, which I was, but I knew I had to go or I might never get out of there."

"And what about the other allegations towards the defendants?"  
Serena gulped as her family and friends looked to each other confused.

Darien stood junior in his lap as Serena looked his way.

Junior smiled at his mother and she smiled back.

Serena took a deep breath. "Yes. The day I was taken, Seyia took me to the place we were at for two months, until the Graduation incident. That night, I was in a room that locked from the outside when someone came in. I thought it was Seyia, but it wasn't. It was Y-Yaten. He then continued to rape me. Soon after he left, Taiki came in and did the same." She explained never taking her gaze away from junior.

"Thank you. That is all."  
The defense attorney stood. "That's a very tragic story."  
She sent an evil glare towards him. "It's no story; that's what happened."

"So can you tell us who the father of that little one is?" He asked pointing to junior.

"Darien."  
"And he's your boyfriend?"  
"Yes."  
"But I thought he was conceived while you were _gone_."

"That's what I thought, but-"

"So there's no proof that my clients raped you? Just proof of Seyia Kou?"  
"The proof is the memories that haunt me everyday." She said through gritted teeth.

"But we can't go purely off your word."  
"Then you explain why I was in Michigan for six months. You explain why I was found bruised. You explain why I was seen once by my friends and family over an eight month period."  
"That's not my job."

Serena just shook her head.

"But why is it the prosecutor had to remind you of the alleged rapes?"  
"I was raped by three brothers. I was trying to forget about it. Don't you think I'd be slightly embarrassed?"  
"I thought you were careful when getting intament with your boyfriend?"  
"Usually."  
"No further questions."  
The prosecutor stood up. "You said usually?"  
"Yes. It wasn't until I came back and was told by officer Colling that none of them were the father that Darien explained what he thinks happened."  
"Can you explain to us please."  
"Well I was on birth control, but ran out the weekend before and apparently we ran out of condoms. I forgot to tell him aboyut my pills, so I ended up pregnant."

"So if you wouldn't have conceived that day…?"  
"One of the Kous probably would've fathered my son."  
"Thank you."

Serena stood up and walked to the seating area. She leaned over to Darien. "I'm going to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." She wshipered.

"Okay."

She quickly walked out of the courtroom.

"We'll resume tomorrow. Tomorrow we'll hear from the defense and the closing statements." She banged the mallet on the desk. "Court is adjourned for the day."

Everyone got up and headed out.

Serena's parents and brother, the girls, Andrew, and Darien stood by the doors.

Everyone – except Darien – looked shocked.

"Did you know Darien?" Ilene asked.

"Yes."  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Because I didn't find a need to. It was Serena's choice anyways. Look, it's hard enough on her. For her sake, don't bring it up. It's already happened, and we can't change it. So please, don't say anything about it?" He begged.

All nodded their head in agreement as Serena approached.

"Hwo about we head to the Crown for some dinner?" Andrew suggested.

"Yeah!"

The group went ahead of Serena and Darien.

Serena glanced to Darien. "Thanks Dare."  
He wrapped his free arm around her waist. "Anything for my Sere."

**0.o**

**Verdicts**

"Mr. Kou, where were you over the time frame of April first until December twenty-fifth?"

"With Serena."  
"Why?"  
"Well Seyia told us how he offered to be 'bed partners' as Mr. Chiba put it. He brought her home saying she agreed. That she wanted all three of us."

"So that's why you guys kept her?"  
"Yah. She asked Seyia to go over to her place and get her."  
"Thank you."

"But she was last seen at Mr. Chiba's. Her mother said she never returned home since she had left that morning."

"Well I wasn't there when she met up with Seyia."  
"So if what you say is true, why did Mrs. Tsukino bring these charges against you and your brother?"

"I don't know? Ruin our reputation, money maybe?"

"But according to our records, Mr. Chiba, her _fiancé, _has quite a bit of money."

"Well then maybe she's just a mean little whore."

"Watch your language Mr. Kou." The judge warned. "The jury will disregard that last remark."

"So Mrs. Tsukino, who has done 50 hours of community service at orphanages and humane societies, is mean?"  
"Hey, I don't know why she is suing us, okay?"

"Maybe because you're lying?"  
"If I were, that'd be the reason."

"Thank you. No more questions."

**0.o**

"So it's up to you of the jury to believe that Mrs. Tsukino, who has contributed 50 hours of community service is 'mean' and wants to ruin the defendants reputation or believe that this nice young lady was taken against her will and held and raped for eight months." The lawyer sat down and the defense attorney stood.

"Just because someone did nice acts doesn't mean she wouldn't do anything to ruin my clients' reputation. Maybe she wanted attention. We don't know what her motive for changing the defendants is."

**0.o**

"Thank you." Serena said to the DA.

"It's no problem." He looked to the giggling baby. "He's cute."  
"Thanks. His name is Darien Junior."

"Excuse me. The jury has reached a verdict."  
"Okay, thank you."

"That was fast." Darien said.  
"Honestly doesn't surprise me. The defense had a horrible case. But I'd better get in there. Goodbye."  
"Bye." Both said as they all walked in.

…

"For Taiki Kou on the charge of rape, how do you of the jury find?"  
"We find the defendant, Taiki Kou, guilty."

"And for the charge of kidnapping."

"We find him, guilty."

"And for Yaten Kou, on the charge of rape, how do you find?"  
"We find Yaten Kou, guilty."  
"And for the charge of kidnapping?"  
"We find him guilty."  
Serena smiled as she hugged Darien tightly.

"We are adjourned." He said pounding his mallet.


	21. Epilogue

"Mommy, whys your belly so big

**Epilogue**

"Mommy, whys your belly so big?" A four year old asked his mother as he laid his head against the enlarged stomach.

"I've already told you honey." The petite blonde said. "Because your baby sister is in there." She said sweetly as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Was I in there?"  
"Yes, before you were born."  
"Well how did I get out?"  
She laughed before she closed her eyes and held her stomach.

"Mommy? What's wrong?"

"Go get mommy the phone please, junior. Your baby sister is ready to see you."  
"Okay." He jumped off the couch and brought his mother the phone. "Did you have an accident?" He asked noting the wet spot between her legs.

"No, it's your sister." She said before dialing some numbers.

"Hello?"  
"Can I speak to Dr. Chiba please?"  
"Sure, one moment."

"Thank you." She said before dropping the phone and closing her eyes again.

"Mama?"

"Hello?" Came Darien's voice from the phone.

Junior picked up the phone. "Daddy?"

"Junior, are you playing with the phone?"  
"No. Mama looks hurt. She called you."

"What?"  
"She said that my baby sister is ready to see me and had an accident."

"Tell mommy I'll be right home. Can you look after her for me?"  
"Sure daddy."  
"Bye son."  
"Bye daddy." He hung up. "Daddy said he will be right home."

"Okay. Thank you baby. Now you're going to stay with Uncle Sammy and Grandpa." She said taking the phone back.

"But sissy wants to see me."  
She held the phone to her ear. "The doctors have to get her out first."

"Okay."  
"Hello?"  
"Hey daddy. Can you come get junior?"

"Why?"  
"Because his sister is ready to come into this world."  
"Oh, of course. We'll be right over."  
"Thanks daddy."

"Sure baby."

She hung up as another contraction came.

The door flew open and Darien was at Serena's side in an instant.  
"That was fast." She panted.

"Well we want to get you to the hospital now."  
"I just got off the phone with dad. He won't be here for a few."  
"We can leave him with Mrs. Sparling next door."  
"Okay."

"I'll be right back love."

Darien grabbed the suitcase for junior and ran him next door while the paramedics helped Serena onto a gurney.

"Good luck." She said.

"Thanks. Ken should be here soon."  
"Anytime. Say bye to your daddy."  
"Bye daddy."  
"Bye son." He said before joining Serena in the ambulance and it disappeared into the horizon.

…

"Okay, one more push and you'll have a new little one. Go."

Serena gave a hard push, squeezing Darien and Ilene's hands.

She felt the pressure release and dropped her head back onto the pillow.

Darien wiped a few stray hairs out of her face and patted her forehead down with a wet cloth.

"Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said over the baby's loud crying.

"She's got a set of lungs." Darien laughed.

"Just like her mother did." Ilene added.

"Hey!"

The nurse laid the baby on Serena's chest.

"Hi cutie."  
"She looks just like you."  
"Great, I get two of 'em."  
"I take offence to that."  
"I got two of 'em to love with all my heart."

"You're just kissing up."  
"You know I love you."  
"I know."

Darien kissed her damp forehead. "Go ahead and relax. You've gotta be tired."  
"Yah, a little."  
"Well you can sleep. We're going to move you to another room." The doctor said.

"What about my baby?"  
"We're going to take her to the nursery. She'll be fine, don't worry."  
"Okay."  
"We'll bring her to you when she's ready for her first feeding."

"Thanks."

"Sure. No problem."  
Darien slowly stroked the back of Serena's hand as she gave into sleep.

"We should call Ken."  
"Good idea, we can once we get into her other room."  
…

"Yup. Beautiful baby girls….okay, see you soon." She hung up. "They'll be here soon."

A gentle tap was heard on the door.  
"Come in." Darien called softly.

"Is mommy still sleeping?" A nurse asked wheeling in a small bassinette.

"Yes."  
"Well the little one should be fed soon. I figured you guys might want to hold her."

"Of course." Ilene said going to the cart.

"Who may I ask are you?"  
"Grandma."  
"And you?"

"Daddy."

"Well congratulations."  
"Thank you."  
"I'll be back to help with the feeding."  
"You don't need to. This is our second child."  
"Well she'll be ready to eat soon. You might have to wake mommy up."  
"Thank you."  
"Of course." She walked out.

"You're going to have a ton of boys over." Ilene said.  
"No we won't. No dating until she's 30."

"You see how well that worked for Ken and me. My baby's got two babies before 25."

"Well then I guess I'm screwed."  
"Yup. Would you like to take her before I steal her forever?"  
"Sure." He took the baby as someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?"  
The door opened to reveal Ken, Sammy, and junior.

"Hi daddy." The boy said running to his father's side. "Where's my sissy?"

He knelt down. "Right here. This is your baby sister."  
"She's cute." He said as he touched her small hand.

"Yes she is, so it's your job as big brother to watch over her."

"Don't worry daddy, I will."

She began to fuss.

"Why don't you go wake mommy up."  
"Okay." He hopped over to the bed and shook one of Serena's shoulders. "Mommy, wake up."

Serena groaned.

"You've got a hungry daughter over here." Darien said walking next to junior.

Serena slowly sat up and Ilene adjusted the bed.

"Hi honey." Ken greeted.

"Hi dad. Hey Sammy."  
"Hey Rena."

"Mommy, you didn't say hi to me."

"Hello pumpkin."  
"Hi mommy."  
"Eating sounds good." Ilene started. "Let's go get some food. Come on junior."

"Can I go mommy?"  
"Sure honey."  
"We'll bring you back something Darien."  
"Thanks."  
"Wait mommy. You didn't answer my question."  
"What question? I said you could go."

"No, how did I get out of your belly?"  
Everyone began laughing as Ilene grabbed his hand. "You'll learn when you're older."


	22. Disclaimer

Again, super sorry for not updating sooner. I've been super stressed lately, and I didn't have time to type it, but now it's finished.

it's just a Disclaimer...so I'm not sued:

**_It's Here! Right here! Don't sue me! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon...as much as I'd love to...I own this story...that's IT! Not the characters that are from the show..._**

I am working on more stories... Feel free to check them out on my page! And my myspace is on there too!

Thanks again...it's been fun reading all your reviews!  
-SailorMoonForever


End file.
